


Take Me or Leave Me

by AsterKnightengale



Category: Naruto
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anbu Haruno Sakura, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Dimension Travel, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, No Uchiha Massacre
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterKnightengale/pseuds/AsterKnightengale
Summary: “With the last of my power, I will take everything from you, as you have from me. This I curse you.”Everything around Sakura went black.She was falling, her legs tumbling from beneath her. It all went by so quickly she couldn’t even bring herself to scream.When Sakura opened her eyes she was back on the grass though flat on her back this time. Slowly she sat up, a hand clutching her head that was pounding. She looked around and panic gripped her chest like a vice.“Sasuke? Naruto?” She turned to the ledge her team leader was and found it absent. “Kakashi-sensei?”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Shiranui Genma, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 296
Kudos: 640
Collections: Strong BAMF Sakura





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to my story. This is the first thing I’ve posted in YEARS and the second thing I’ve written in a long, LONG time.   
> I stepped away from Naruto for many years and found myself learning that KakaSaku was a thing a few months ago and I fell in love with them. Which of course led me down the rabbit hole of everything Sakura-centric and here I am now!  
> This is not only my first official Naruto fic, but it is my first alternate dimension fic, and off canon fic for anything.  
> I’ve taken the liberty to rate this explicit because it definitely will be. I’m planning multiple chapters for this story and while I’m still fleshing it out, I do hope to have regular posts often enough. I’ll be updating tags as necessary with more chapters to.  
> I’m also working on a strictly KakaSaku story that I’ll be posting eventually too but that’ll be much darker. For the time being, please enjoy and let me know what you think!

Sakura and Kakashi limped over to the edge of the grass. They looked down and Sakura flinched.  
  
“There they are.”  
  
“I figured they’d be here.”  
  
She turned slowly, bringing Kakashi’s arm gently from around her shoulders and back down to his side. With a small smile, she jumped down the cliff side and landed between the two beaten and bloodied bodies on the ground.  
  
Her heart hurt looking at the two of them. Their dominant arms gone with a trail of blood between them shocked her momentarily. Sakura steeled her nerves and took a breath before she leaned down and brought her green healing chakra to her hands and hovered over the remnants of both arms.  
  
“Thanks, Sakura-chan.” Naruto smiled at her.  
  
“Sakura, never mind me...”  
  
“Hush now. I need to concentrate.”  
  
Sasuke looked at the determined face above him and he felt something in his chest twist.  
  
“I’m sorry.” He voiced.  
  
“Sorry? For what?”  
  
“For everything.”  
  
That broke her then.  
  
Sakura may not have loved him anymore but he was still her friend. Sasuke was still her family.  
  
“You should be.” Her shoulders shook and tears began to stream down her face. “You, damn idiot!” Sobs wracked her between every word.  
  
She finished healing what was left of their arms and both boys sat up.  
  
Naruto started talking about the first thing he was going to eat as soon as they got back to the village.  
  
“Ichiraku! I’m going to eat so much!” His entire body shook with laughter.  
  
Sasuke was smiling at him and Sakura was wiping the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt that was still in tact.  
  
The sky shifted behind Sakura then. A black line that broke itself open almost like it was tearing through the blue morning itself.  
  
“Sakura!”  
  
The sound of Kakashi’s voice had her turning her head, and staring right at the face of the goddess they had just saved the world from.  
  
“Kaguya!”  
  
“Sakura!”  
  
Sasuke and Naruto shouted at the same time, both reaching out for their pink haired teammate.  
  
“With the last of my power, I will take everything from you, as you have from me. This I curse you.”  
  
Everything around Sakura went black.  
  
She was falling, her legs tumbling from beneath her. It all went by so quickly she couldn’t even bring herself to scream.  
  
When Sakura opened her eyes she was back on the grass though flat on her back this time. Slowly she sat up, a hand clutching her head that was pounding. She looked around and panic gripped her chest like a vice.  
  
“Sasuke? Naruto?” She turned to the ledge her team leader was and found it absent. “Kakashi-sensei?”  
  
A kunai was flung in her direction and she dodged and watched it sink into the ground beside her. As tired and confused as she was Sakura didn’t let that stop her from leaping to her feet and drawing her fists up.  
  
“Who’s there?”  
  
A shock of silver darted past her face and ended up behind her. Sakura twisted and visibly relaxed.  
  
“Oh, Kakashi-sensei! What happened? Where are Naruto and Sasuke? We were all right here? What happened with Kaguya?”  
  
Kakashi looked at her, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. That’s when Sakura saw it.  
  
“Your Sharingan? But your eyes-? After Obito-?”  
  
In a flash Kakashi was in front of her, a kunai held to her throat, his fingers chirping with lightening.  
  
“Who are you and what are you talking about?” His voice was low and deadly. Sakura had only ever heard him speak that way to enemies before.  
  
His words registered slowly and when they finally did, Sakura felt as if a brick had been slammed down her stomach. She wanted to fall to her knees from her exhaustion and confusion but she stayed standing, disbelief clouding her features.  
  
“You’re not... my, Kakashi... are you?”  
  
Sakura’s eyelids fluttered and she barely caught the look of surprise and utter confusion on the mans face before she fainted.

  


Kakashi dropped the kunai and released his chidori faster than he ever had, catching the pink haired woman before she could hit the ground. He had no idea what prompted him to do so as he was pretty sure this was a spy or enemy of some kind.  
  
Though, what she was doing in the Valley of the End, he couldn’t be sure. He was, however, suddenly very glad he was training here. There was a disturbing lack of security in this area he was just determining when the woman in his arms stirred.  
  
Kakashi gently brought her to the ground, laying her feet out and keeping an arm under her head. He watched her bring a hand to her head as it glowed green. His Sharingan was spinning rapidly but he noticed it was just healing chakra.  
  
_A medic nin? But from where? And how does she know of Naruto, Sasuke, and I?_  
  
Kakashi’s questioning thoughts were cut short when her eyes fluttered open again. The woman groaned and started to sit up. He had to admit, she looked worse for ware. Her shirt was dirtied and torn, one of the arms ripped completely off. Her exposed arm was covered in bruises and dried blood. The bubblegum pink hair on her head was dulled by dirt and grime as was her face.  
  
The purple diamond in the center of her forehead stood out to him however. The massive amount of stored chakra at the seal was enough to rival that of Naruto on an off day and even that was saying something.  
  
“Kakashi-“  
  
It seemed the woman stopped before saying the honorific this time around.  
  
“Who are you?” He figured he would start slow.  
  
The jade orbs looked at him hard as if trying to decipher his entire existence with her eyes. Tears dabbed at the rims but she blinked them away and pursed her lips.  
  
“My name is Sakura Haruno. I am a shinobi of Konohagakura. I am the daughter and only child of Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno.”  
  
Her declaration had his mind racing to determine if he’d ever heard those names before.  
  
Seeing as to how he was a shinobi of the same village she said, and he had no idea who she was, she was either a very good actor, or there was something going on here that Kakashi couldn’t explain.  
  
Both options were plausible at present, he decided.  
  
“How do you know me?”  
  
Sakura pursed her lips again like she was less inclined to share that information but she took a steadying breath a moment later.  
  
“You were my sensei when I graduated the academy. Along with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. We’ve-“ she stopped and picked her words carefully. “We’ve known each other more than 5 years now and we’ve been through more than those years could encompass.”  
  
“The biggest problem with your story is that you weren’t on my genin team with Naruto and Sasuke. So I’ll ask you again. Who are you?”  
  
The woman looked like she was about to cry again and Kakashi didn’t know why but it hurt him just a little to see her like that.  
  
“I think something is very wrong and I respectfully request to be brought to the Hokage before giving you any more information.”  
  
Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that.  
  
“And why should I do that instead of just killing you right now?”  
  
Sakura shuttered as her eyes widened at his statement. Though she kept direct eye contact with his steel grey iris, he could tell she was trying to figure out what to say next.  
  
“Because I need your help so I can go home!” She was pleading with him. “Please, Kakashi-san!” The use of the phrase had her almost flinching again but she held it back well.  
  
Kakashi, for his part, just stared at her. His eyes were trained on her, trying to determine the best course of action.  
  
“Alright. But as of right now you are under my authority and I reserve the right to take you down with or without your knowledge or consent.”  
  
Sakura stared with her mouth falling open. She quickly snapped it shut and nodded before lifting herself to her feet and watching Kakashi do the same.  
  
Without wasting any more time, Kakashi raced them both back to the village, more confused than he had ever been in his life and it infuriated him more than a little.

  


The trek back to the village was a quiet one, and relatively short. Sakura only stumbled once but she caught herself before Kakashi said anything.  
  
Her thoughts were racing the entire time trying to piece together what was going on.  
  
_Kakashi doesn’t remember me. Or know me. So Kaguya more than likely didn’t spend me back in time, if that’s even possible. If she had, he would at least still remember me, theoretically. What I wouldn’t give to get some more information and sit with Shikamaru to figure this out._  
  
On her last thought a sigh escaped her. Kakashi looked over to her with a brow raised. Sakura just pursed her lips and gave a short nod.  
  
They arrived at the entrance gates and Sakura had to stop herself from waving to the two familiar faces at the guard gate; they gave her curious stares of their own that shied her away from interaction. She tucked that bit of information with the rest.  
  
Kakashi had covered his sharingan just before they arrived to the gates but Sakura knew he was watching her closely. He had his hands in his pockets but his usual slouch was absent and he wasn’t reading his infamous orange book. Sakura was trying to keep an eye on him as well but everything surrounding her was catching her attention.  
  
This was Konoha, but somehow, it wasn’t at the same time.  
  
The colours on the buildings were richer and more vibrant. There were more power lines running across the rooftops than she remembered. Various food and merchant stalls that she recognized were full storefronts instead of the tables they were before.  
  
Suddenly Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, her heart going a mile a minute. Kakashi stopped too, immediately on his guard with a hand at his weapons pouch and all attention on her.  
  
Sakura didn’t pay him any mind though. Slowly she turned her head to the left and all the air escaped her lungs like she had taken a punch to the gut harder than Tsunade used to give her in training.  
  
The Uchiha compound to her left was buzzing with life. The front gates were open and almost inviting, there were children playing, running back and forth around the grounds. Adults were chatting with each other as they strolled through the paths and houses.  
  
“They’re all alive?”  
  
It was just a whisper. But it was enough that Kakashi had heard her and was behind her immediately with the tip of a blade pressed to the small of her back. Sakura didn’t even flinch, she was so caught up in the sight before her.  
  
“Keep walking and you can explain that statement when you’re in front of the Hokage.”  
  
With a stiff nod Sakura pulled herself away from the gates and before she turned back in front she collided with a body. She stumbled backwards and had her hands up.  
  
“I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying-!” Her words were cut short when she looked up and saw a pair of onyx eyes looking down at her.  
  
Sakura froze.  
  
Itachi.  
  
The man didn’t speak, only looked at Kakashi and seemed to have a silent conversation. Sakura was still standing, gaping at the Uchiha.  
  
He looked well. He didn’t look like he had aged far beyond his years and he certainly didn’t look like he was going to slaughter his entire clan. Though she was more accustomed to killers and murderers than she’d like, she could definitively say this was not the face of one. And since he wasn’t overly young looking, Sakura again ruled out the idea of time travel and being brought back in time.  
  
“Let’s move.”  
  
Sakura didn’t look away from the man before her but Kakashi’s words did pull her from her stupor. Quickly she bowed at the waist and spoke.  
  
“It’s a-“ _pleasure? Honor? Wonder?_ She decided a moment later. “Pleasure to meet you.”  
  
She righted herself and followed Kakashi again towards Hokage Tower which was close enough now and that’s when she noticed the mountain range as well.  
  
_Four faces. Tsunade isn’t on there._  
  
They reached the doors and ascended the steps quickly and silently before reaching the large wooden doors to the Hokage’s office. Sakura was trying to prepare herself. No matter who sat on the other side of that desk it would be a shock. Sarutobi was someone she respected and looked up to. And though she just saw him only hours ago in battle, that was a reanimation of himself. The same could be said for Minato Namikaze. Though she had never met him before the war and outside of his reanimated state, seeing him would almost be more of a shock for that held more implications than Sakura could count at what was going on here.  
  
She took a deep breath and steeled her nerves, squaring her shoulders as Kakashi knocked twice and pushed the door open without waiting. Sakura took several steps in and finally looked at the desk before them. Sakura heard the doors close behind her as she felt her chest tighten. The yellow head of hair and strikingly blue eyes felt like they stared right through her.  
  
Immediately Sakura bowed and used every ounce of her courage to not let her voice shake.  
  
“It’s an honor to meet you, Hokage-sama.”  
  
The depth of her words were felt by both other parties in the room. It wasn’t just the meeting of the village head she was addressing. Sakura’s words were for the man himself behind the desk. Minato Namikaze was very much alive and looked like he should in his mid years of life.  
  
The Hokage cleared his throat and Sakura brought herself up from her bow.  
  
“Thank you. Now why don’t you tell me who you are and what this is about?” He looked at Kakashi with the last question.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath and noted the chakra presences around her. She could feel that of Kakashi’s beside her, the Hokage’s, and then the faintest one from behind the window which she figured had to be an Anbu guard. Though why there was only one she wouldn’t question at this moment. Squaring her shoulders again she looked directly at the man behind the desk and started.  
  
“My name is Sakura Haruno. I am the daughter of Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno.” Her pause was only brief when she felt the hidden chakra disappear but she continued anyway. “I am a shinobi of Konohagakura. I am seventeen years old and I’ve lived in Konoha all my life. I am the student of both, Hatake Kakashi, and Senju Tsunade.”  
  
Her last statement had both men looking at her with curiosity.  
  
“Well, Haruno-san, I must say I’m at a bit of a loss.” Minato started and steepled his fingers. “As far as I’m aware, we don’t have a shinobi with distinctly pink hair named Sakura.”  
  
Though she expected it, the words still stung her. Before she could speak the hidden chakra reappeared along with the user who was kneeling at the side of the desk.  
  
Itachi looked up and spoke.  
  
“Kizashi Haruno is a traveling merchant with no children, and Mebuki Inadate was killed in the Third War.”  
  
Sakura stood, frozen with shock. She could feel the tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She brought her hand to her chest, fingers twisted in a sign and squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
“Kai.”  
  
She opened her eyes and found herself in the same room with the same people all staring intently at her. One foot stepped backward, fear gripping her body, her mind and soul as she realised she wasn’t in a genjutsu. As she processed the words Itachi spoke she shouted the release word again.  
  
“Kai! Kai! KAI!”  
  
Sakura stumbled backwards and stared at the three man, her mouth falling open.  
  
“I don’t exist in this world.”  
  
Suddenly Kaguya’s words came back to her like she’d been struck across the face.  
  
_“With the last of my power, I will take everything from you, as you have from me. This I curse you.”_  
  
“She erased me from existence? But, how!?”  
  
Sakura wasn’t talking to any of them. Her hands were clutching the sides of her head and she noticed one of her shirt sleeves was missing. She had just been fighting in a war that defied all odds. She was fighting the dead that had been brought back to life. Monsters with enough power to destroy the world times over. She punched a goddess in the face, damnit, and what the hell was going on now?!  
  
“Haruno-san, why don’t we get you to the hospital? We can have one of our staff take a look at your injuries-,” Minato started softly.  
  
“No! I’m- I’m not,” _Not what?_  
  
A thought like a lightening strike came to her and she bit her thumb, twisting her hands together faster than she ever had. She briefly noted Itachi and Kakashi lunging towards her before she slammed her hand on the ground and shouted,  
  
“Summoning Jutsu!”  
  
The black text unfolded across the floor and a puff of smoke covered her hands. Before she could blink, both man had one of her arms pulled away from the ground and twisted so she couldn’t easily move. Two kunai were pointed to her throat but Sakura didn’t care. She looked down with a ray of hope at the small blue and white slug that was on the ground before her.  
  
“Katsuyu-sama!”  
  
“Sakura-san! We’ve been so worried! Where-?” The slug stopped speaking when she took in the scene around her. “Kakashi-san, what are you doing?”  
  
Minato raised a hand and both blades were pulled from Sakura’s throat. The Hokage stood and made his way over to the group before he leaned down and brought his hand out for the slug to climb on.  
  
“Minato-san.” Katsuyu stared.  
  
“Katsuyu-sama, somethings wrong. Something happened. Kaguya said something, a curse and I ended up here but it’s not here!” The slug turned back to the frantic voice behind her. “I don’t exist here, Katsuyu-sama.”  
  
The entire room was quiet for a few moments. Minato was the one who broke it.  
  
“You are Senju Tsunade’s summons, the great healer slug Katsuyu, are you not?”  
  
“I am, Minato-san.” The slug gave a small nod of her head in respect.  
  
“You seem to know this girl.” He gestures to Sakura. “Maybe you should help shed some light on the situation.”  
  
“Lord Hokage, can we trust the word of her summons?” Itachi spoke quietly though everyone could hear.  
  
“I don’t know how this is her summons but this is Lady Katsuyu. She is the personal summons of the Legendary Sannin Tsunade Senju. She is not a threat. Nor would I assume Sakura Haruno is either.”  
  
Sakura visibly relaxed though only just.  
  
“Katsuyu-sama, is everyone alright? Please, where are Sasuke, and Naruto? Kakashi-sensei?”  
  
“Rest easy, Sakura-san. Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san are recuperating and under the care of Tsunade-sama. Kakashi-san has been trying to find you though to no avail. Now we understand why.”  
  
“I don’t understand Katsuyu-sama?”  
  
The slug was quiet for a long moment before she wiggled her eye stalks and continued.  
  
“Sakura-san, it would seem, you’re not in your world anymore.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura stared at the slug still resting in Minato’s palm.  
  
“Sakura-san? Sakura-san? Sakura-san I need you to say something please.” When Sakura didn’t speak the slug turned her head to look at the blond man holding her. “Would you please place me on her shoulder? She is obviously in shock and considering what she’s just been through before this, I doubt she’s been able to recover herself. Her chakra is very low as is it and I don’t know how long I’ll be able to stay here given her current state.”  
  
That seemed to jolt the girl.  
  
“No you can’t leave! Katsuyu-sama please, how do I get back? How do I get home!?” The panic in her voice was evident and the three man in the room began to feel a bit uncomfortable.  
  
“Sakura-san please calm down. You’re still recovering from the war and this is putting even more strain and shock on you.”  
  
The slug was on Sakura’s shoulder now and Sakura felt herself forcibly relax. She looked around at the three pairs of eyes staring at her and couldn’t help the tears that fell silently down her cheeks. Her eyes locked with the only one she recognized and a whimper escaped her throat.  
  
“You need to rest Sakura-san. I will return to Tsunade-sama and inform her of the situation. I will caution you however. Though you were able to summon me now, it is very reckless and dangerous to do so while you’re not in your rightful world. I exist on a plane known as Shikkotsu Forest so I am able to be anywhere at any time given my connections. But you’re not used to this plane of existence and that will put a strain on your ability to use chakra I fear.”  
  
Sakura couldn’t speak. Her mind was reeling with the thought of being somewhere so close but so far with people she knew but didn’t know and now to hear that she would be essentially helpless, her head was spinning.  
  
“Haruno-san, you will be able to rest peacefully knowing you are safe here.”  
  
The Hokage’s words did little to comfort her though.  
  
“Sakura-san, I will do my best to contact you when I have more information. Please exercise caution in your actions and words as we do not know to the extent you could effect this timeline. Rest and take care. I’ll return.”  
  
Katsuyu popped away and the relaxation Sakura felt slowly trickled away, giving way to her fear and uncertainty.  
  
“Haruno-san, do you think you can stand?” The softness in Minato’s voice made her shake.  
  
“Hokage-sama, I believe she’s still in shock.” Itachi voiced just as quietly.  
  
Kakashi’s face invaded her vision, cutting off everyone and everything else.  
  
“Sakura, breathe. You need you breathe.” Her blank stare had him huffing exasperatedly. When his hands touched either side of her face Sakura’s entire body jolted.  
  
“Look at me.” The calm in Kakashi’s voice finally got through to her and she did as she was told. “Breathe.” Again she obeyed and the cloudiness in her head slowly began to dissipate. “Good. Again.”  
  
After a few moments Sakura was able to close her eyes and take a fuller, steadying breath. She felt the pressure of Kakashi’s hands leave her face before she finally let her eyes open again.  
  
“I-,” another breath before she could speak. “I apologise for this situation I find myself in. And I appreciate your understanding where it can be given.”  
  
All three men were staring intently at her. They all stood up but it was Itachi who extended a hand to help Sakura to her feet. She took it gingerly, holding back her wince when their hands met.  
  
“If you wouldn’t mind, I think I’d like to rest now. If someone could accompany me to a holding cell or-“  
  
“Haruno-san you’re not a prisoner, or an enemy and you won’t be treated like one. You can stay in one of the guest chambers in the upper part of the tower and when you’re feeling rested enough, we can discuss your next step.”  
  
Sakura only nodded, not trusting her voice to not falter in further conversation.  
  
“Kakashi, since she seems most comfortable with you, would you mind showing her to a room? I’ll have a set of clothes brought to her before too long. Are you hungry Haruno-san?” Minato turned to her when he asked.  
  
She shook her head. “No, I-, I still have a soldier pill in my system.” Her autopilot answered for her.  
  
All three looked like they wanted to question her and Sakura could feel herself shrinking away from their gaze.  
  
“I’ll be sure to have food brought up to you in the morning then after you’ve had time to rest. Go now, get yourself cleaned up and sleep. You need it.”  
  
Sakura felt herself nod and followed Kakashi when he turned toward the doors.  
  
After a few flights of stairs and avoiding every person they passed, Kakashi stopped in front of a door labeled, ‘Guest Suite 1’ and gestured a hand forward.  
  
“I’ve never stayed in the guest rooms before.”  
  
Kakashi sighed and opened the door for her. A hand at her back had Sakura walking forward into the room.  
  
It was accommodating and comfortable as far as she could tell. There was a living quarter with a couch and a desk, as well as a small kitchenette area. Further in she could see another door, presumably to the bedroom side of the suite.  
  
“Am I really allowed to stay here?” The question came out in a whisper.  
  
“Until we figure out what else to do, yes. The Hokage is going to have clothing brought up for you to change into once you’re cleaned up. You should find the basic amenities in the bathroom but if you’re needing something thats not there, just leave a note on the desk and it’ll be brought up.”  
  
Sakura nodded and finally turned to look at the man beside her. “Thank you. For everything.”  
  
He raised an eyebrow but nodded in acknowledgment a second later.  
  
“Do you mind having fresh bindings brought up with the clothes?”  
  
Another quiet nod and Kakashi turned to the door ready to leave. He looked back once, taking her in as she stood motionless in the room, then quickly closed the door behind him leaving her alone.  
  
Sakura let out the breath she didn’t realise she had been holding and wrapped her arms around her waist. A shiver down her spine reminded her how uncomfortable she was and she made her way towards the closed door.  
  
It was indeed the bedroom like she thought. The bed was pushed to the back wall and centered. It was a large and fluffy looking bed that Sakura already imagined would be wonderful after everything. The end tables on either side of the bed had lamps that were lit dimly when she flicked a switch on the wall beside the door.  
  
Though it had been morning when she first found Sasuke and Naruto bleeding out on the rocks, it was easily early evening by now. The sun was just beginning to dip beyond the horizon and the view from Sakura’s window was breathtaking. The mountain with the faces of 4 Hokage greeted her and the sun falling behind it made an ethereal glow over the carvings. Her chest tightened and tears threatened again when she stared at the spot the fifth face should have been but was still an empty expanse of rock.  
  
Turning around Sakura saw a additional door on the right side of the room. Upon opening it she was greeted by a lavish looking bathroom complete with a standing glass shower big enough to fit several people comfortably, as well as a large soaking tub. A smile cracked her lips when she remembered what she said as soon as Naruto jumped over to them and gushed about everything being alright after they thought Kaguya was taken care of. It was also a sobering thought now though.  
  
Sakura filled the tub and stripped slowly. Though her injuries were all healed by now, she still let herself gingerly pull her clothing off and discard it to the floor. Her reflection in the large mirror behind the sink caught her attention. Tear tracks ran down her face, cutting the dirt in distinct lines. Her eyes were dull and red rimmed and her skin felt taut and rubbery under her fingers. Her gaze fell to her chest bindings, ripped and falling in areas. She pulled, letting them fall away to the floor as well.  
  
Stepping back Sakura saw her legs in the mirror. They were strong, muscular legs that she was proud of. They were legs that still held her up after learning she was no longer in her world, her timeline. Sakura shimmied her underwear down and let them fall to the floor also.  
  
She hissed when her foot dipped into the hot water but didn’t let it stop her from submerging herself entirely. Her pink hair fell flat down her face and stuck to her neck from the water when she re-emerged. The tubs contents quickly darkened with the muck filtering off of her skin and hair from the heat.  
  
Sakura sat with her legs pulled up to get chest and her forehead resting on her knees for a long while. When she finally moved the water had long since cooled and was a grimy brown with dirt and blood all in it. She took a quick shower, scrubbing herself until her skin was red with the provided soap and brush before she rinsed off and finally reached for a fluffy white towel from the cabinet on the wall.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom and found two sets of clothes on the bed. From first glance they looked like the standard issue jonin shirt and pants, but they were two different sizes. On top of one pile was a roll of bandage wraps like she requested. Sakura put on the larger of the two shirts and the smaller underwear and placed the remaining clothes on the side table. She shuffled to the front of the room and flicked the lights off bathing the room in dark as night had completely fallen while she was in the tub. Without another thought she tucked herself into the large fluffy sheets and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

—  


Sakura woke up to the sound of soft knocking on her door. She stirred and pulled the blankets over her head and groaned.  
  
“A few more minutes...” she mumbled out.  
  
When the knocking came again she cracked her eyes open and stilled, not recognizing her surroundings immediately.  
  
Her eyes burned with understanding as she remembered everything and she sighed and twisted herself out of bed. Pulling on the smaller pair of pants on the side table Sakura made her way to the front door of the suite and cracked it open slowly.  
  
“Finally decided to wake up?”  
  
She squinted at the light and the face on the other side of the door came into view, the silver mop of hair catching the light and making her blink several times. She pulled the door open further and stepped back to let him come inside.  
  
“It’s been almost three full days since you’ve arrived.”  
  
“What?” That woke her up immediately. “I’ve been sleeping for two days?”  
  
“Obviously you needed it. I knocked yesterday and you didn’t move at all.”  
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t realise...”  
  
It was quiet for a beat.  
  
“Food should have been brought up.”  
  
As if on cue, Sakura’s stomach grumbled loudly and she looked away embarrassed.  
  
“Thank you.” She moved toward the kitchenette and pulled the fridge open, finding a covered bowl of rice and veggies next to it. A smaller container of miso soup was also off to the side and she pulled all of the out, heating everything and waiting patiently for it all to be ready.  
  
“Once I finish eating I can accompany you to see the Hokage.”  
  
Kakashi nodded and went to sit on the couch. He pulled a book from his pouch and stretched across the seating. When Sakura noticed she couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up in her throat. Kakashi lifted an eyebrow at her.  
  
“I’m sorry, it’s just such a familiar look. Even with everything going on, I can still count on you to be consistent.”  
  
Sakura finished eating in silence. After she applied her chest bindings and changed into the smaller of the two shirts she finished getting ready in the bathroom by brushing her hair and teeth and finally putting her now cleaned shoes on. A quick rinse in the tub did wonders for war ridden sandals though she absently thought that getting new ones before too long wouldn’t be a bad thing.  
  
“Alright, I’m ready.”  
  
Kakashi was already at the front door and waiting by the time she spoke. He led the way back to Minato’s office and they both walked in unannounced. Sakura fidgeted with the lack of decorum by them but was quickly at ease when the Hokage gave a very Naruto-esque smile in their direction.  
  
“Ah Sakura-san! I hope you’re feeling better now that you’ve rested?”  
  
Sakura bowed before answering. “Yes Hokage-sama. Thank you for your hospitality.”  
  
“Now now, let’s not get carried away. You’re not some foreign dignitary, though something tells me you’re able to handle them just as well.” Minato laughed to himself lightly, his eyes crinkling in a too familiar way.  
  
“He looks just like you...” Sakura couldn’t help the statement from slipping out.  
  
The feeling in the room changed and Sakura knew it would be time for questions now.  
  
“Who looks just like me?”  
  
With a sigh she answered. “Naruto Uzumaki, one of my best friends in my world.”  
  
A deep and resounding laugh shook the room.  
  
“Well I should hope so, he is my son after all!” Minato’s mirth was contagious and the small smile that broke across Sakura’s face did so without her permission. The Hokage became solemn shortly after. “If you’re saying it like that, then I can only assume I am not around in your world.”  
  
Sakura pursed her lips and brought her hands behind her back at ease in her stance. Her silence said as much as an answer however and she watched Minato’s eyes turn down.  
  
“Very well. When we spoke last, Lady Katsuyu mentioned a war. Is that why you looked as you did when you showed up?”  
  
“Yes. It had just ended. Or it was supposed to have ended.” Sakura licked her lips, her heart feeling a sharp pain go through it briefly. “Hokage-sama-?”  
  
“Please Sakura-san, Minato is fine. I’m not that old yet.”  
  
She smiled warmly. “Minato-sama,” The Hokage made an exasperated face at that but smiled nonetheless. “You said Naruto is your son, so how old is he right now?”  
  
That brought out another blinding smile from the man behind the desk. “He just celebrated his seventeenth birthday actually, the day you arrived!” The pride in his voice was unmistakable. “Ah, Sakura-San, you said you were also seventeen, I should introduce you!”  
  
“Please Minato-sama, this is all very confusing as it is.” Sakura watched as his face fell the slightest but he nodded in agreement. “That day was also my Naruto’s birthday. So it would seem that time moves linearly between our worlds. Any time spent here would be the same amount of passage in my world.” Sakura was quiet as she spoke, thoughtful.  
  
“They may be linear in their movement but seeing as to how so many events are different, they also seem to be parallel. I don’t think you’ll be able to change history by you’re being here.”  
  
Kakashi pulled her from her thoughts with his comment.  
  
Sakura hummed in agreement. “May I see a kunai?” She held a hand out to Kakashi who looked to Minato for permission. When he nodded his head Sakura took the knife and swiped at her palm. She quickly brought her healing chakra to the wound and stitched it together without effort. When she looked at Kakashi he already had his own hand outstretched as if he read her mind. That brought a smile to Sakura’s face and she swiped the blade across his exposed forearm so as to not damage his gloves. Her other hand quickly covered the wound and that too was healed without effort.  
  
“It seems like my chakra doesn’t have a problem with being in this timeline like Katsuyu-sama thought. That’s good news I’ll be able to tell her when I hear from her next.”  
  
“So, since we’re in agreement with you not being able to effect our worlds timeline, can you tell us more about this war?”  
  
Sakura opened her mouth but closed it again. Where would she even start?  
  
“That’s a bit of a loaded question.” Her fingers rubbed across her forehead as she thought. “Honestly I can only really explain what I know. But I have questions of my own as well.”  
  
“That seems reasonable.” Minato looked at Kakashi who had his face in his book again.  
  
“I know you already asked one but it all connects so I have to ask one myself. The Uchiha clan, they seem... prosperous. And their compound is in the center of the village which means they’re a welcome people right?”  
  
Kakashi had his full attention on her now. “You said something the day we passed. You said, ‘They’re all alive.’ What did you mean by that?”  
  
Minato had his fingers laced together in front of him while he stared at Sakura, waiting.  
  
She pulled at the hem of her shirt and bit at her lip but spoke again. “In my world, Sasuke Uchiha is the only remaining of his clan. Danzo Shimura was a key factor in their destruction and he tricked Itachi Uchiha into slaughtering everyone except for his brother.”  
  
The feeling in the room was palpable. She took a deep breath before she continued.  
  
“When Itachi left, he joined an organization called the Akatsuki who were after all of the Jinchuriki so they could take their tailed beasts from them. It seems, the tailed beasts together were able to help resurrect a goddess named Kaguya who was the first ever chakra user on earth. That’s the shortened version of the war at least and all I’m able to disclose at present. Honestly there is so much that is confusing and convoluted to me. It’s all a huge headache.” She shook her head to try and dislodge the pressure at the back of her skull and missed the look Kakashi and Minato shared. She looked back up when the Hokage cleared his throat.  
  
“We are aware of the terrorist group called the Akatsuki and have been keeping an eye on them for the better part of two years now. Danzo Shimura however, is dead.”  
  
The amount of relief that flooded Sakura’s body was indescribable. She nodded and took a breath. “May I ask what happened?”  
  
“Honestly I have a feeling you know enough secrets about the village to warrant a one way trip to T&I so I don’t know why this should matter.”  
  
“Kakashi.” Minato’s stern voice had the man sighing and apologizing quick enough.  
  
“Maa Sakura-chan, that was rude of me.” He waved a hand up and down with another behind his head.  
  
“No, that was very Kakashi of you.” She laughed.  
  
With the tension dispersed a bit Minato answered. “Danzo was found guilty of spearheading a coup with the Uchiha clan. He was also found to be stealing their eyes after he killed a few of them and having them implanted on his person.” Sakura shuttered and swallowed. “Shisui and Itachi Uchiha worked together to get this information to Lord Third and the battle between Hiruzen and Danzo raged for days. When Hiruzen was finally able to get the upper hand, he had no choice but to kill him and burn the body before he could regenerate with the amount of Sharingan he had at his disposal.”  
  
“And what happened to the Sandaime?”  
  
“He recovered and stepped down as Hokage. I’ve been in this seat ever since. He’s still part of the council but as far as I’m aware, he and his wife like to travel more often than not these days.” Minato finish with a smile and Sakura couldn’t help but let out a breath of relief.  
  
“Well it looks like we know how our timelines diverge. Everything here is the result of the Uchiha Massacre never taking place.”  
  
The killing intent that roiled through the room had Sakura trying to catch her breath. Her stomach twisted and she gulped when two red eyes stared directly at her with the blade of a tanto pressed to her neck.  
  
“Itachi, stand down. You walked up at the wrong time it’s a misunderstanding.”  
  
To Sakura’s surprise it was Kakashi that talked the dark haired man down.  
  
Itachi’s silence was deafening and Sakura took that as her opportunity to jump in.  
  
“It’s where our timelines differ. In my world, you and Shisui-san, you’re not,” She cleared her throat. “Danzo is successful in his plot to have the clan destroyed.” That seemed the safest way for her to answer.  
  
Red eyes still spun but flicked between her and Kakashi who seemed to communicate with him silently again. Sakura realised that they knew each other far more than she ever knew and she couldn’t help but wonder if it had been the same in her world when he was alive.  
  
Itachi lowered the blade and sheathed it as quickly as it was out. He turned back knelt down in front of the desk then.  
  
“Hokage-sama, the scouting party returned though three of the four are in critical condition. The fourth died almost as soon as they were past the gates. He seems to have been the one to drag the other three back. They’ve been poisoned.”  
  
Sakura took a step forward boldly, her confidence overtaking her entire being.  
  
“Minato-sama, please I beg you to let me help. I trained under Tsunade and Shizune and know more about poisons than just about any other shinobi. I can help.”  
  
It was less than a second before Minato was agreeing and nodding his head at Itachi. Sakura smiled assuredly and before she turned to start walking Itachi was over to her in a flash. He put his hand on her shoulder and they faded out of the Hokage’s office quicker than Sakura could comprehend. When she blinked she was in front of the hospital, bodies jostling in and out.  
  
Itachi didn’t wait for her as he walked towards the doors but Sakura was close behind, already compartmentalizing her thoughts and focusing only on what had to be done now.  
  
Sakura would do what she did best. She would heal, and she would show this Konoha who she really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates on the very first day of posting? I have high hopes for this story folks.(:  
> Though I will say updates will probably be a bit more spaced out from here on out. The plot is going to get a bit thicker too before the smut comes around but believe me when I say, there will be BAMF Anbu Sakura, and some sexy companions in this story. And I am very much excited!


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura rushed in behind Itachi quickly pushing past him and towards the emergency theaters on the ground floor. She may not know this Konoha, but Sakura would always know her hospital.  
  
When the doors flung open a nurse quickly tried to stop her.  
  
“Ma’am you can’t be in here-“  
  
“Orders from the Hokage, she’s a medic. Let her in.”  
  
Itachi came in also, more than likely to oversee but Sakura was in medic mode, she couldn’t be bothered with a babysitter right now.  
  
“What have you got?”  
  
Before anyone could speak she was walking between two of the three gurneys with her hands outstretched and glowing green.  
  
“Poison. Though we haven’t been able to determine what kind yet. We’re trying to see how far it’s spread but, it doesn’t look good.”  
  
Sakura concentrated on both bodies she was looking over. Her chakra pulsed inside them quickly taking in everything she could.  
  
“Left man, multiple broken ribs, ruptured kidney and small intestine. Unknown toxin has moved from the right leg and arm through the upper chest and is currently being held off from the heart with a binding.” She took a breath and brought her attention to the other person.  
  
“Right man, with right arm and leg badly shattered, L2 through 4 cracked in multiple places with a burst appendix. Toxin is not as advanced and is currently being held off in the extremities.”  
  
Sakura looked at the others in the room who were just staring at her.  
  
“Well? What are you waiting on, an invitation? Move! You and you,” she pointed to two nurses who were standing over the left man. “Start working on stabilizing the ruptured kidney and intestine. Don’t let contents seep into the abdomen or he’ll die. Leave the ribs for last, they’re easy enough to fix.” Quickly her attention went to two more nurses and the right man. “You and you get the appendix removed and start working on the lumbar column.”  
  
“Ma’am we don’t- that’s too advanced we can’t-“  
  
Sakura stared at them. “You can’t repair a bone?”  
  
“Well yes but,-“  
  
“Work on the bone itself then and leave the cord and nerves untouched. If you feel you can’t do that without further damage then step back and work on the arm and leg that are in pieces. I’ll get to the nerves when the poison is dealt with.”  
  
Finally her attention came to the last man who was struggling to breathe even with the ventilation he was provided. Sakura rolled up her sleeves and brought both hands to his chest, sending out her chakra to check for anything and everything.  
  
Her brows furrowed upon inspection however and she cursed.  
  
“The toxin is in his lungs. It seems to be reacting with the fluid buildup and almost solidifying. Someone bring me a basin of clean water and a second basin empty. Have a vial ready for extraction now!”  
  
Immediate the other three people in the room followed her instruction and Sakura took the moment to rush over to the sink and scrub her hands quickly and efficiently. Her gaze fell to a woman beside her who just turned the water on.  
  
“Wait, please tie my hair up before you scrub. I didn’t think about it before I did.”  
  
The woman nodded, determined, and pulled a hair tie from her pocket quickly pulling Sakura’s hair into a shirt pony tail.  
  
“Thank you. And thank you in advance for your help today.”  
  
Sakura brought her hands up in the air in front of her when she was finished. When she came back over to the third man another nurse was there with fresh gloves which she pulled over Sakura’s hands efficiently.  
  
“Clean water and vial ready on your mark.”  
  
“Has he been sedated?”  
  
“No not with the unknown contaminant in the body.”  
  
“Understood. Hold him down and hold him down hard. I can’t promise he won’t feel this.”  
  
Sakura brought both hands to the chest again. She made an incision in the dermis, pushing past muscle. Her chakra washed over his lungs looking for the access point and finding only a pinprick size hole.  
  
“Shit.”  
  
She pushed her chakra further into the prick and opened the spot further while using another burst of her healing to keep the organ from both deflating and excreting the toxin building up inside. When she was confident in her hold she took a hand to the basin of clean water and pulled a ball to her palm. Slowly she pushed it into the incision and to his lung when the man started violently convulsing.  
  
“Hold him down damnit!”  
  
Itachi was by her then, his hands forcing the mans shoulders to the table and she was silently thankful he stayed. Sakura made a mental note to thank him later and moved it to the back of her mind giving her full attention to the slide of water into the lung to wrap around the sludge and... pull it back out to be dumped into the empty basin. Before all of it fell she brought a finger size amount to the vial and told the attendant to cork it.  
  
“Get this analyzed and if you don’t know what it is then bring me the list of as many components as you can.”  
  
“Right.”  
  
With that done, Sakura turned her attention back to the lung and pulled another ball of clean water from the basin to get back to work. Before she pushed the liquid in she spoke to another nurse.  
  
“When you see this is down to less than half of the starting amount I need you to get another clean basin of fresh water and keep them coming every time. I don’t know how long this could take. The others are stable as far as this goes and I’ll handle them later if we don’t have an antidote. Understood?”  
  
“Yes ma’am.”  
  
Sakura nodded and pushed her tongue out the absolute slightest past her lips as she concentrated and worked. Almost an hour past before she was finally able to remove all of the sludge from both lungs and she stepped back, exhaling sharply.  
  
“Where are those toxicology results?”  
  
“We’re still waiting ma’am.”  
  
“Still? Err!” Sakura grumbled and looked at the two men who were laying motionless on the tables behind her. She brought a hand over each and check their conditions again before nodding.  
  
“The binds are holding. Where is the basin with the contaminant?”  
  
A man in scrubs stride forward with the object in question, standing completely still before her. Sakura brought both hands to the sludge and picked up a coin sized amount with her chakra coated hands. Quickly she started dissecting it aloud.  
  
“Calcium iron, chlorophyll, poppy, Strychnos nux-vomica, there it is. Bring me antidote number 46 and do not administer until I physically check it myself.”  
  
_I’m taking a calculated risk that their antidote list is the same as ours but here’s to hoping I’m correct._  
  
While she waited for the attendant bringing the antidote Sakura quickly repeated the extraction method on both the left and right man, confirming all three cases of poison were the same. When she was satisfied with the results the attendant had returned and handed her the vial of antidote.  
  
Sakura let out a sigh of relief and handed it back, nodding to continue with the administration. Her attention went to the left man and the two nurses still working diligently.  
  
“How is the intestine?” She brought her glowing hand to the abdomen and felt around. “Good, and there’s no perforation or leakage. Keep going until it is fully sealed. The kidney seems to be holding as well so please move forward with the ribs. You need to make sure you don’t let then puncture the lung while you’re working.”  
  
“Yes ma’am.”  
  
“How is the spine?”  
  
“Not good. I was able to determine the breaks but getting anywhere near them was impossible. The spinal cord was in too precarious a location, he’ll never walk again.”  
  
Sakura’s face hardened and she scowled.  
  
“If you’re incapable of asking for help that’s one thing but to consign this shinobi to a life without legs is another entirely. If you care to learn then stay otherwise get out of my OR.”  
  
The nurse looked shocked at her words and expression.  
  
“No ma’am I only meant-!” She quieted when Sakura fixed her with a glare. “I wish to learn ma’am.”  
  
“Good. Step aside but stay close.” Sakura brought her hands to the lower back of the right man and let her chakra flow through him. “Bring your hand to mine but do not release any of your chakra. You’re going to close your eyes and feel what I’m doing with my chakra.”  
  
The woman nodded and placed a shaking hand atop Sakura’s and gasped. Sakura was pulling the shattered bits of bone back into place and coaxing the vertebrae to mould itself back together. Delicately she wove around the spinal cord, repairing each hairline tear that she came across and untwisting it from where it had tangled on a bone. She made sure that a cooling chakra flowed though her palm in bursts to keep the man from attempting to jump off the table.  
  
Absently she noted the antidote being injected into the IV bags connected to each patient and she let herself relax on that front.  
  
It was another half hour before she finished with the spinal column of the right man. Half way through another nurse had come over and switched places with the first, wanting to learn and feel what Sakura was doing as well. When they too gasped Sakura allowed herself a blossom of pride in her chest before she pushed it away and finished working.  
  
Finally she stepped back and wiped her forehead with the back of her arm. She surveyed all three patients and nodded.  
  
“They’ll need time to recover and plenty of fluids to flush out the rest of the toxins. Be sure this man is put in a back brace and strapped to where he can’t move. We may have repaired his spine but it’s in a very delicate state right now and will need at least a full 24 hours before that bone can solidify to take his weight. If he makes the wrong move it could be bad. And be sure to finish repairing the breaks before you send them to ICU. They’re all pretty rough so if you don’t heal them to at least fractures then we run the risk of them not healing properly.”  
  
The attends nodded to her and bowed. “Thank you for your help!”  
  
Sakura smiled and let herself relax just a bit. She bowed back lightly and replied, “Thank you for your help and for wanting to learn.”  
  
The attendants all moved around the patients, following her final instructions and finally started undressing all of them. Sakura allowed herself a brief second to note that all three were in Anbu attire though their masks had been previously removed. It allows the patient to keep their identity a secret this way. Even if someone recognizes you, they don’t know the call tag and therefore the agent would still be potentially protected. Obviously traitors had come from the hospital before but Sakura shook that thought out of her head. The war was over. Kabuto was dead. Orochimaru wasn’t a problem anymore.  
  
The sink was turned on for her and it distracted her enough from her thoughts to see who was helping.  
  
“Oh, I wanted to thank you Itachi-san. For helping earlier with the patient, and for right now.” Sakura gestured to the sink and gave a small smile. She pulled off her gloves, discarding them in the under basket, and went to scrubbing her hands methodically until they were red and clean. Once she finished she pulled the hair tie from her head and placed it on the sink, unsure if the nurse wanted it back but not wanting to keep it without permission.  
  
“Please follow me back to see Hokage-sama.”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
She dried her hands and allowed herself to look at the Uchiha standing beside the theatre door, waiting.  
  
If this is how Itachi always was, Sasuke is so much more like him than he realises. And my gods do they look alike too! Granted Itachi has a more mature, handsomeness to him.  
  
Sakura stopped in the doorway and shook her head, slapping her cheeks lightly to push the blush away that crawled up her face and neck at the thought.  
  
“That was impressive in there.”  
  
Itachi finally spoke when they were most of the way back to Hokage Tower.  
  
“Thank you. Thankfully we were in the hospital too. I may be an adept field medic but those lungs and that spine. Well. It would have been rough anywhere but here.” Sakura allowed the shutter down her spine at the thought.  
  
She was lost in a memory then. In her head she was back in the war, the medic tents overflowing with injured and understaffed with help. She was waiting on her signal to enter the front lines and was making herself useless every which was she could. Another memory flashed by her eyes of when she was able to release her seal and summon Lady Katsuyu as Naruto and Sasuke called on their own legendary giant creatures. She smiled softly and pulled herself from her memory as they entered the building and started up the stairs. Finally the looming doors stood in front of them and Itachi pulsed his chakra, waiting for permission to enter. Sakura relaxed at the show of respect and chuckled to herself.  
  
“Oh, nothing sorry. Kakashi-san didn’t seem to bother with decorum when he brought me down this morning so it was a nice to see someone actually being respectful.”  
  
Itachi had looked at her with a raised brow when she laughed but Sakura did indeed see the slightest tick in the corner of his mouth when she commented. It also made her proud to have said something to amuse the man but she squashed it down quickly enough.  
  
“Enter.”  
  
Of course Kakashi was already in the room and Sakura gave him a questioning look as if to ask, Don’t you have anything better to do?  
  
It seemed he understood since he just shrugged and smirked behind his mask.  
  
Sakura also noticed another person in the room. He was tall and a bit heavier built than either Kakashi or Itachi. His hair was the same kind of colour as Itachi’s though it was wispy and curled every which way. It looked so soft too and Sakura’s hand twitched at the thought of being able to run her fingers through it just to feel the texture.  
  
Sakura blushed again and looked away from the man, instead focusing her gaze on the Hokage who was sitting behind the desk and smiling while he spoke to the curly haired man.  
  
“Well, how did it go?”  
  
“Successful, Hokage-sama. Haruno-san showed not only immense knowledge of how to extract poisons directly from the body, but also was able to analyze the substance with her chakra alone and determine the correct course of action. I also watched her completely repair a broken spinal column and allow a man the chance to walk again.”  
  
“He’ll have a heavy recovery ahead and more than likely plenty of time in physical therapy but I’m hopeful he’ll make a full recovery.” She added.  
  
“You healed a shattered spine?” It was the curly man that spoke, awe in his voice.  
  
“Yes sir. The spinal cord had multiple hairline tears but I’m positive I was able to repair all of them. In the event that anything was missed however, I would like to be there for post operation checks just to be sure.”  
  
Minato nodded. “I think that’s a fantastic idea, Sakura-san. Thank you for your help today. You really are just like your teacher it seems.”  
  
Sakura beamed and bowed at the waist. “Thank you, Hokage-sama. I’m sure she would appreciate the praise were she here.”  
  
It brought a small pang to her chest at the thought but she would tell Tsunade about it when she returned.  
  
“Ah, Sakura-san, where are my manners. This is Uchiha Shisui.”  
  
Sakura rose up from her bow and stared at the curly haired man, her mouth falling open just the slightest.  
  
“It’s an honor to meet you, Uchiha-san.”  
  
Shisui blushed and brought a hand behind his head, grinning sheepishly.  
  
“Please, Shisui is fine. After what you’ve done for my team, I should be saying it’s a honor to meet you, Sakura-chan.” He smirked at her as he finished talking and gave a showy bow.  
  
Before Sakura could be irritated by the honorific she paused. “Your team Shisui-san? But I thought the fourth member didn’t-?”  
  
“Mmh, the fourth of my team didn’t make it unfortunately. And the only reason I’m unscathed as it were, is because I wasn’t with them when they were attacked.”  
  
Immediately Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, scanning over his entire figure. There were minimal bruises on his exposed upper arms. Small tears in his pants caught her attention but they couldn’t have been too bad given that he was still standing.  
  
“Have you been cleared by a medic yet, Shisui-san?”  
  
Minato looked at her highly amused by her boldness and then turned to cock an eyebrow at the Uchiha. He was grinning again and scratching behind his head, not making eye contact at all. Sakura took a few steps forward and reached a hand out to him.  
  
“If you would please.”  
  
Shisui looked at her and then to her outstretched palm before deciding. He placed a hand in hers and watched in fascination as Sakura’s hand started glowing green. She noted that his eyes swiftly started spinning red and black before she pulled her focus on her chore. Her eyes were still scanning over his body as in the same areas her chakra was touching from the inside and she healed every cut and scrape she came across.  
  
“Well, at least you don’t seem to have come in contact with the same poison they did. Though I admire you’re persistence in reporting to your Hokage, I feel like I should be reminding you that being cleared by a medic before reporting in is of the utmost importance, Uchiha-san.”  
  
“I feel like I was just scolded by someone younger than me.” His devilish smile told Sakura he didn’t seem to mind.  
  
She wiggled her eyebrows and finished her exam.  
  
“Oh, it seems you sprained your ankle actually.” She pursed her lips and brought her chakra to his left ankle, healing the sprain without another thought. “Try not to do anything too flashy for a few hours, it’ll still be sore.”  
  
“Ah, Sakura-chan, you’re a goddess in human form.”  
  
Sakura snorted and crossed her arms, taking a few steps back. “I don’t put much stock in goddesses these days.”  
  
She heard Kakashi cough, disguising a laugh or chuckle, and with a quick look she noted that even Itachi was amused. Shisui for his part just whined and shook his head, his obvious flirtation not going in his favour.  
  
“You wound me Sakura-chan, I only mean to praise you.”  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled despite herself.  
  
“Now that that’s done, Shisui you are dismissed. I expect the written report on my desk by tomorrow morning.”  
  
“Yes, Hokage-sama.” With a respectful bow that seemed to be a complete 180 on his personality from just moments ago, Shisui disappeared from the room without even a puff of wind or leaves in his wake. Sakura stared at the spot he was standing with a mix of confusion and admiration. That had to be the first shunshin she’s ever seen that didn’t leave a trail. Save for Minato’s lighting steps when they were fighting but that was different since she could almost see when and where he placed his markers. Still, both were impressive and Sakura realised that even if she wasn’t in her Konoha, she was surrounded by giants of their own regard in comparison here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I completely bs the entire medical procedure scene? Yes. Yes I did. Do I feel confident enough in the scene to not be ashamed? Why, yes. Yes I am.  
> If anyone is wondering, I did some research on poisons whilst writing this chapter. At least until my paranoia of secret services contacting me asking me why I was looking up so many different variations of plant poisons overtook my brain and made me stop.  
> Also, I am more than likely taking more artistic liberties than not with the way medical ninjutsu works but lesbihonest, all jutsu are artistic liberties by Kishimoto in some way or another.  
> Anyways, Chapter 4 will more than likely be up within the next couple of days as well. Let’s see if we can’t get everyone introduced or add some more players yeah? ❤️
> 
> P.s. I’m planning on updating the first few chapters to edit the formatting as soon as I figure out how to. I don’t like how it’s just a giant block of text with little to no breaks so I’m sorry if you guys don’t either. Hopefully I’ll figure that out before too long.


	4. Chapter 4

The ceiling was covered in shadows as Sakura lay awake in bed that night. She felt good about her day, being able to help in the hospital and confirming with Minato to just wait a few more days before summoning Katsuyu again.  
  
_“How are you feeling after everything? Lady Katsuyu said there might be more strain to your chakra than you’re used to by being here.”  
  
“Actually Minato-sama, I feel perfectly fine. There’s no exhaustion from use and my levels haven’t depleted at all in regards to healing. Everything seems in order.” Sakura’s brows knit in confusion while she looked at her hands. “I just don’t understand why she would send me here and there are little to no repercussions...” Her last statement was quieter but Minato heard it anyway.  
  
“Sakura-san, I won’t pretend to be familiar with the situation or anything going on, but it seems to me that the repercussion this Kaguya was going for, was to isolate you. You may not have been out and about in this village but you seem to know much more than you’re letting on about it’s people. I would take a guess that it holds true for other villages and it’s citizens as well though to what extent, I don’t know.”  
  
A sad smile graced her lips then. “She did a fine job in placing me somewhere that is entirely out of my element. I know just about everyone, and yet, no one knows me.” Sakura looked down and blinked away the tears that pricked at her eyes. She took a deep, steadying breath and looked back at the blond man behind the desk. “I’m not sure how long I should wait before calling on Katsuyu-sama.”  
  
“Let’s give it a couple more days and if you haven’t heard anything by then, you should summon her to discuss all you’ve learned so far.”  
  
“Understood, Minato-sama.” Sakura bowed and turned to leave. “Oh, would it be alright to get another set of clothes brought up? The smaller set please. I can wash what I have now but...”  
  
“Not a problem at all Sakura-san. It’ll be to you in no time. Please go rest and eat something.”  
  
Sakura nodded and glanced at Kakashi who was still leaning against the wall with his nose in his book. She let a small smile tug at her lips at the sight, though the pain in her chest compounded when she left and he hadn’t acknowledged her like her Kakashi would have._  
  
Sakura heaved out a sigh and turned on the bed to face the wall.  
  
“I hope everyone is alright. Naruto, Kakashi-sensei. Even Sasuke. Please don’t forget about me.” She whispered and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

—  


The next two days went by uneventfully. Sakura stayed in Hokage Tower in her room the entire time save for the hour long visit she took to the hospital to check up on all the patients. Two out of the three had been discharged with the only one still there being the man she did spinal surgery on. He was recovering nicely and after speaking with him and testing his lower body reflexes, Sakura was now completely sure he would make a full recovery with less physical therapy than she initially thought.  
  
Minato was impressed with her work on all three shinobi and told her she was more than welcome to stop by the hospital whenever she wanted. Sakura was also able to finally introduce herself to the staff she worked with that day as well. She kept her introduction brief, giving her first name only and bowing lightly. The attendants seemed fine with the lack of information and just thanked her and asked how long she was planning on staying in the village. The question threw her for a loop and she stumbled over an answer, finally settling on saying she hadn’t decided how long to stay since she was used to traveling frequently.

—  


Finally on the third day of waiting, her sixth day in this Konoha, Sakura got out of bed, dressed in her standard issue attire and marched down to Minato’s office. She paused with a hand outstretched and ready to knock before she smiled and pulsed her chakra instead. A few moments later and she was inside staring at a smiling Hokage.  
  
“I see you’ve figured out how to get my attention.”  
  
“Itachi-san inadvertently showed me how.” Sakura smiled.  
  
She noted that there was no one else in the room with them today, though she could feel a presence outside the room. It was more than likely a guard but it also seemed somewhat familiar but she let it slide.  
  
“I was hoping to contact Katsuyu-sama today and I wanted to do so in your company.”  
  
“Of course. I’ve got the time now, why don’t you see if she’s available and we can go from there.”  
  
Sakura nodded and bit into her thumb without further ado. Her hands twisted into the proper signs and slammed onto the ground with the inky text flowing out from her palm. A plume of smoke later and a small version of the blue and white slug sat on the floor.  
  
“Katsuyu-sama!” Sakura couldn’t help the relief that flooded her voice.  
  
“Sakura-san! I was hoping to hear from you soon! It seems I am unable to contact you myself while you’re in this world.”  
  
“Oh, I hope you weren’t waiting long.” Sakura felt her chest tighten just so.  
  
“No, only a day. I have a scroll for you.” Katsuyu lifted her head and pushed a small, palm sized scroll out from her insides, waiting for Sakura to take it before she spoke again. “Kakashi-sama asked me to tell you not to lose hope. There is much going on right now and all of the villages are doing their best to find some semblance of normalcy after the war. There is much recovery to do but you are not forgotten Sakura-san.”  
  
She pocketed the scroll and willed her hands to not shake as she held the slug up while she felt her insides twist and crack. “I... I won’t. I believe in my friends. With Minato-sama’s permission, I’d like to start doing research to try and figure this out on my part.” She looked at him when she said it and tried to ignore the pained smile he was wearing. “With everyone else being so busy, I understand that this isn’t the top of the list. Especially since I’m safe and in no immediate danger.” With every word she spoke Sakura’s heart cracked all the more.  
  
“Naruto-san said he is going to do everything in his power to bring you home, Sakura-san.”  
  
A short laugh bubbled from her throat and she sniffled once. “I know he will. I believe in him. Katsuyu-sama, did you say, Kakashi-sama a moment ago?”  
  
“Yes Sakura-san. Tsunade-sama made it official her stepping down as Hokage. The duty is being passed to Kakashi-sama, much to his dismay.”  
  
Sakura froze and attempted to plaster a smile to her face. She knew this was coming, Tsunade had made mention of it several times. Sakura and Kakashi had even discussed it at length before over drinks before the war came to fruition. She had hoped she would be able to see his inauguration ceremony, if only to torment him for the godawful hat.  
  
“Please be sure to relay my elation and pride to him. Tell him to have an extra drink for me. When is the official ceremony?”  
  
“Not for a few months from what I’m aware. There are some pressing matters in regards to Naruto-san’s arm and Sasuke-san’s trial, as well as village cleanup before anything can be made official.”  
  
“Very well, that gives me time to figure this all out and be back in time for the ceremony!”  
  
Hope slithered through her chest while fear and abandon tried to overshadow it. But Sakura was strong and she hadn’t relied on many people at all over the last few years so she wasn’t about to sit idly by and do nothing now either.  
  
“Thank you Katsuyu-sama. I will touch base with you again in a few weeks or sooner if I’ve found anything. And don’t worry, my chakra doesn’t seem to be effected by being here either. Please let everyone know not to worry and I’ll be back soon!”  
  
“Of course, Sakura-san. We will do our best so you do also.” With a tilt of the slugs head she poofed out of Sakura’s hands.  
  
“Sakura-san?” Minato’s voice was quiet.  
  
Her shoulders tensed and Sakura could feel the tears threatening to fall. She shook her head and willed them away before she stood at attention.  
  
“Minato-sama, I respectfully request your permission to research this myself. I will do everything in my power to not be a burden to your village and I will help in any way I can while I am staying here.” She bowed and squeezed her eyes shut while she waited for his answer.  
  
“Of course Sakura-san. You are more than welcome to as much information as I can offer. And since you helped out at the hospital, I can grant you a small stipends for your previous work. If you’d like to continue assisting there as well I can arrange for that also. Or we can see if you’re better suited for field missions? At least to help get you by while you’re here. It’ll also be easier for you to have access to records and information if we’re able to get you on the books.”  
  
Sakura shot up and stared wide eyed at the man before her. “Minato-sama, thank you so much. I won’t let you down! I’ll earn my keep while I’m here I promise.”  
  
Minato laughed heartily before sobering. “Do you wish to go by Sakura Haruno here? While the name isn’t all that uncommon, Haruno isn’t one we hear everyday.”  
  
“No I, I didn’t think about that.” A smile tugged at her lips as a thought struck her. “I can go by Sakura Senju and just say I’m related to Tsunade if anyone asks. That way my seal isn’t too conspicuous either.”  
  
“Well, seeing as to how Tsunade-sama herself hasn’t been back in the village for a long time that would work. If anyone asks where you’ve been, you were living and training with her and Shizune-san but decided it was time to come back now. If anyone asks, you’re a cousin. Goodness knows Tsunade-sama wouldn’t take kindly to anything else.” The sheepish laugh and finger scratching at his cheek was the only giveaway that told Sakura he wasn’t entirely onboard with the plan.  
  
“Ketsui. Ketsui Sakura. I was off training with Tsunade-sama and finally decided it was time to come back to the village and do my part.”  
  
Minato was quiet for a moment, taking in Sakura’s stance and vigor.  
  
“Welcome back, Ketsui Sakura-san. Since you’ve been gone for so long, I’m afraid we’ll have to test you before we can give you a proper ranking. But once that’s completed, I’ll be happy to get you on the mission roster.”  
  
Sakura bowed deeply. “Thank you, Hokage-sama.”  
  
“Well, we’ll go over the written formalities tomorrow but we can put you to the physical test today. As long as you don’t mind going up against someone you’re familiar with?” The amusement in Minato’s voice didn’t go unnoticed and both Kakashi and Itachi were inside and standing beside either end of the desk.  
  
“Oh my gods don’t tell me I have to take the bell test, again?!” Sakura whined and visibly deflated.  
  
Minato’s booming laughter shook her to the core and made her cheeks flush with embarrassment. “It’s good to know my student kept the tradition alive! But no, I was thinking something a little more primitive. A simple spar between you and either Itachi or Kakashi with the other being the proctor.” Both men in question shared a look but said nothing. “If you’d like to make your way out to the training grounds. I’ll be looking forward to hearing the results.” Minato’s smile was all the dismissal they needed and all three were off and out the window. They stopped atop a roof nearby and Kakashi spoke up.  
  
“Training Ground 3 is my usual location.” When Sakura grinned he sighed. “And what’s wrong with the bell test, eh Sakura-chan?”  
  
“Oh nothing Kakashi-sensei,” she flinched and looked apologetically to him. “Sorry, Kakashi-san. I’ve just been subjected to it twice now. The second time, the only reason Naruto and I were able to get those damn bells was because he threatened to spoil the end of Icha Icha Tactics.”  
  
Itachi snorted but quickly tried to cover it with a cough, fooling no one.  
  
“Ahem, well, since you seem to know a bit more about Kakashi’s fighting style, I’ll spectate this time around.” Itachi finished looking off.  
  
Sakura shrugged and they all made their way to the familiar training grounds.  
  
“Am I going to be at a disadvantage, Sakura-chan?” Kakashi finally asked when they were in the middle of the training field.  
  
She smirked and cracked her knuckles. “I’m not going to lie and tell you I always win, Kakashi-san. But I’ve been known to best you a time or two.” With a slight frown she added, “No weapons since I have none?”  
  
A pouch was thrown to her and she caught it, barely moving. Itachi turned and took a spot on top of the center wooden beam. She nodded at him in thanks when he looked her way before she strapped the pouch to her upper right thigh, adjusting it until it was comfortable enough to use.  
  
“Seeing as to how we’re testing you, every fighting style is available for use. Lethal force is prohibited. Should either combatant be found to be using excessive force I’ll end the match in favour against the cheater. Ready?”  
  
Kakashi and Sakura took a fighting stance. Though she didn’t have her gloves, she flexed her hands a couple of times and brought her fists in front of her. Kakashi had a kunai pulled already and twisted back in his palm, his Sharingan still covered.  
  
“Begin.”  
  
Sakura rushed forward, ducking down when she was close enough and out of the swipe of Kakashi’s blade. She kicked out at his legs but he leapt in the air and flipped backwards. A second later her hand reached into her pouch and pulled out a blade of her own which she used to deflect the flurry of shuriken that were rained on her.  
  
Sakura jumped backwards and kept her eyes peeled on her opponent, who promptly disappeared from view. She pulsed her chakra out to scan the area and felt a faintest touch of him in the woods. A smirk graced her lips again and she rushed her hands to form signs for an earth release. Her hand smacked to the ground and the earth undulated out in waves from her palm disrupting everything on it. When she felt Kakashi’s chakra move she let up and scanned again.  
  
A grin broke out across her lips when she realised he must be underground with the way he was undetectable.  
  
“Hyuh!”  
  
A chakra infused fist slammed into the ground and shattered the earth on impact. Deep cracks spiderwebbed out until sections began to ebb under the pressure. Sakura pushed her fist further until a huge portion of ground was lifted up and out of the way like it weighed nothing in her hands. She waited only a moment before she felt Kakashi’s presence a little ways away and she flung the piece of earth toward him.  
  
Scanning the field again Sakura’s eyes passed over Itachi who was watching her intently with his Sharingan spinning. She kept looking around before her eyes widened. A fireball was coming her way and she pushed herself upwards, flipping over the raging fire. Quickly she brought her hands together for a water release and streams of water quelled the fireball further.  
  
Moments later a fist was rushing past her head while she twisted away. Her own was pulling back and reaching for purchase on Kakashi’s ribs that he barely managed to dodge away. With a sting of pride she noticed his Sharingan was uncovered now too.  
  
Their hand to hand combat raged for a few minutes, each blocking every throw the other attempted. When a wayward fist came at her from behind she ducked but it wasn’t quick enough. The fist clipped her in the shoulder and she quickly jumped away from the area only to find two Kakashi’s staring at her.  
  
Sakura made a face of understanding and acknowledged her fault in not paying close enough attention but then her focus was on the fight again. She threw a mud wall up before her and brought her fists to it rapidly, pushing projectiles out to fly at her opponents. Then her foot twisted in an arch and she spun around, ducking and punching out when she felt someone behind her. The fist she threw connected and she heard a grunt just before the clone poofed out of existence.  
  
“Maa, Sakura-chan, that would have hurt if it was the real me.”  
  
“It wasn’t even enhanced Kakashi-san. And you felt it when you disappeared, if only a little.” She smiled and shrugged at him.  
  
It left her open and a second later Sakura realised something was off. She pulled at her chakra and felt a genjutsu, releasing it immediately after.  
  
Kakashi landed in front of her then, standing straight up.  
  
“Genjutsu seems to not work on you.”  
  
“I’m more than capable of handling myself in just about any situation.  
  
“Itachi? I think I’d like to switch.”  
  
“Hey wait! That’s cheating!” Itachi was beside Kakashi on the ground now and both men looked at her with a raised brow in question. She huffed and crossed her arms. “Fine.”  
  
“Don’t worry Sakura-san, I’ll go easy on you.”  
  
Her cheeks flushed in anger and she readied her stance again.  
  
“If you do, I won’t forgive you.”  
  
Itachi raised an eyebrow and pulled out a kunai, standing ready.  
  
Before Sakura could react he was gone. She felt the blow to her back before she even saw Itachi behind her and he was gone just as quickly. She allowed herself 3 seconds to adjust and was prepared for the next blow, stopping his blade before it could make contact with her stomach. Her hand wrapped around his, the kunai digging into her fingers from where she had stopped it, and she yanked him forward, landing a punch on his jaw before he exploded into a flurry of crows.  
  
Sakura pulled forth a water stream behind her and jumped away in time to deflect the flaming shuriken hurled at her. Quickly she went on the offensive and slammed her hand into the ground, pulling up huge spiked columns of earth around her. The spot on her back was healed unconsciously while she studied the area around her.  
  
Faster than she could follow Itachi was racing around her spikes and slicing them in half with a tanto. Sakura took the moment to jump away but before she could blink the environment changed. She saw the shift but didn’t put two and two together until-  
  
“Sakura!”  
  
“Sakura-chan! Help!”  
  
Naruto and Sasuke were on the ground, one of their arms gone and blood flowing freely around them in a pool.  
  
She stuttered and fell to the ground but grit her teeth and whirled around. Her hands threw up a sign for yin and the scene fluttered around her again. A younger Sasuke was in front of her. Sakura had a hand aimed at his neck with her fingers pointed out, a chakra scalpel shimmering over her fingertips.  
  
“Nee-san please!”  
  
“That’s playing dirty Sakura-san.” Itachi came into view before them.  
  
She smirked and the young Sasuke dissolved into petals on the ground. “You started it, Itachi-san.”  
  
A dry smile touched his lips. “I did.”  
  
The genjutsu dropped and Sakura was quicker this time. She blocked his tanto with the blade of her kunai and they both jumped backwards at the same time.  
  
Itachi straightened before she did and shared a look with Kakashi.  
  
“Well. That was something.” Kakashi exhaled as he stepped in between them.  
  
Sakura waited, glancing back and forth between both men, her blade still held before her.  
  
“You passed, Sakura-san.”  
  
“Excuse me?” The blade fell only just and she watched both men smirk.  
  
“That was fun Sakura-chan. I’m glad I never met you on a battlefield.” Kakashi gave her a crinkled eye smile while he covered his Sharingan again.  
  
“Oh gods!” Sakura exclaimed and dropped to her bum, her head thrown up while she tried to catch her breath. “That was definitely a workout! Didn’t I tell you not to go easy on me Itachi-san?” She gave him a pointed look, her chest heaving.  
  
The laugh that tickled her ears had her fighting down a blush. “I didn’t. Well, maybe a little.”  
  
Sakura swore he would have winked if he had the chance. As it was, Shisui came into view whooping with excitement. He clapped Itachi on the back hard but the man didn’t even move.  
  
“That was some spar! Who woulda thought this pink haired goddess could stand a chance against these two devils!”  
  
Sakura gladly took Kakashi’s outstretched hand and got to her feet.  
  
“More like barely.” She smiled. “Itachi-san moves so fast I almost couldn’t keep up! And Kakashi-san had a bit of a disadvantage but, I’ll still take that win.”  
  
Shisui’s grin was contagious. Before she could blink he was in front of her, one of her hands in his and moving towards his lips where he pressed a quick kiss to her dirtied knuckles.  
  
“You know Sakura-chan, I just realised we were never properly introduced. Uchiha Shisui, at your service.”  
  
She blinked at his closeness and took a step back, forcing her heartbeat to slow. “Nice to meet you, again, Shisui-san. My name is Ketsui Sakura, I’m pleased to meet all of you.”  
  
Sakura smiled around to the three men around her and gave a small bow of respect. When she looked up again she noted the approval in Itachi’s face, the amusement in Kakashi’s, and the challenge in Shisui’s.  
  
“Well, now that introductions are over, I think we owe you a drink! You stood against these two and lived to tell about it, let’s celebrate!” Shisui flashed between Itachi and Kakashi, throwing his arms around their shoulders and grinned at her. It was Kakashi who sighed and acquiesced first.  
  
“I suppose it would only be good manners.” He ducked out and started walking away from the training grounds while waving over his shoulder.  
  
Sakura shook her head and couldn’t help the smile that bloomed while she looked over all three of them and followed them away.  
  
“Fine. One drink!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ketsui means Determination in Japanese. I thought it fitting.(:
> 
> Also, let the story- begin! Woohoo~


	5. Chapter 5

One drink turned into two. Which turned into five. Then nine.  
  
By the time Sakura was feeling only a little buzz, her companions had slowed considerably with their drinks. She was laughing heartily at a story Shisui was telling about Itachi and Sasuke in which Sasuke had apparently gotten his head stuck in a tree when he was little and Itachi thought to use it as a teaching moment. Part of Sakura couldn’t help but wonder if that happened in her world as well and the thought helped sober her up without her permission.  
  
“I think we need more shots gentlemen.”  
  
“Where are you putting it all?” Shisui questioned looking Sakura up and down in her bar stool.  
  
“You learn a thing or two when your Shishou is the heaviest drinker alive. I metabolize alcohol without even meaning to these days. It’s kind of sucks.” Sakura downed the small glass of clear liquid and brought the glass back down to the tabletop with a thud. “Its so expensive to even get a decent buzz that half the time it’s not even worth it!” She whined and shrugged.  
  
“Seriously? I gotta admit though, it’s quite impressive.”  
  
“Mmh, impressive is one word for it.” Kakashi chimed in front behind his book.  
  
“Oh just because you’re a lightweight Kakashi-san doesn’t mean the rest of us have to suffer with just three drinks.”  
  
Itachi smirked at her. “You’ve got a sharp tongue, Sakura-san. Has anyone ever told you that?”  
  
“Mmh, that’s not the only thing I can do with my tongue.”  
  
To Sakura’s credit she choked on her drink when she realised what she had said.  
  
“Well that’s my limit boys and while I appreciate a good time I don’t want to make it any more awkward than I just did.” She wiped the back of her hand on her mouth and chanced a look at the group.  
  
Shisui was smirking at her and sipping from his bottle, one arm resting on the bar top. Itachi was just staring at her, bringing a blush crawling up her neck. And Kakashi had even put his book down and had an eyebrow raised in her direction.  
  
“Oh don’t look at me like that it was a slip of the tongue.” Sakura blushed harder when her comment slipped out and she heard Kakashi chuckle.  
  
“C’mon, I’ll walk you back.” Kakashi moved to get up and pulled some notes from his pocket. Sakura tried to reign in her surprise but apparently was failing to do so.  
  
“What’s that face for Sakura-chan?”  
  
She blinked and felt her cheeks heat up. “Just, not something I’m used to, Kakashi-san.”  
  
“Really? A gorgeous woman like you isn’t used to having men pay for your drinks?”  
  
Sakura turned sharply at the new voice beside the group.  
  
“I can fix that for you real easy any day, Princess.”  
  
“Shiranui, always the party crasher.” Shisui grinned and clapped hands with the man. “I thought the docs said no drinking?”  
  
“Don’t be reckless, Genma or you’ll be on medical leave even longer.” Kakashi spoke and stood next to Sakura’s chair.  
  
Genma put his hands up in defeat, a senbon in his mouth swished from one side to the other. “Now now, I’m being a good boy.” His pinky made an X across his heart but his grin said otherwise. “Besides, I’m just here to say thanks but it looks like you all beat me to her.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Sakura crossed her arms.  
  
Genma’s smile turned genuine and he scratched at his cheek. “I wanted to say thank you. A nurse at the hospital told me the woman with pink hair was the one who saved our lives. So I wanted to find you, and thank you.”  
  
“Oh my gosh I didn’t even realise...” Sakura thought back to all three patients trying to figure out which man Genma had been on what table.  
  
“Yeah well, I imagine you were a bit more focused on my lungs than my face at the time.” He chuckled lightly.  
  
Sakura’s head was still spinning and she looked up at the familiar face. Her stomach did a little flip and she bit her lip to stop from saying anything that could compromise her.  
  
“Well I’m very glad you made such a quick recovery, Shiranui-san.”  
  
“Genma, Princess.” He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled when he noticed the tip of her ear was pink, the needle in his mouth bobbing up and down.  
  
“Sakura. Ketsui Sakura, nice to meet you.”  
  
“I wouldn’t mind meeting you a bit more, Princess.”  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and smile. “And this is definitely my cue gentlemen. Goodnight everyone.” Kakashi took her hand to help her off the barstool. “Thank you Kakashi-san. I hope to see you all again soon.” Sakura smiled to the three men still at the bar and then walked towards the door.  
  
“Damn Hatake, already staking claim?”  
  
“She’s relatively new to the area Genma. I’m walking her back to her place and then I’ll be back.” Kakashi waved over his shoulder and ignored the looks from two of the men.  
  
“Is that what they’re calling it these days Kakashi?” Shisui smirked.  
  
With a quick finger in their direction and more ignoring of the laughs Kakashi and Sakura walked out of the bar.  
  
“Thank you, Kakashi-san, for the drinks. I can pay you back once I get my stipend-.”  
  
“That’s alright Sakura-chan. It’s not often Itachi and I get a good workout like you gave us today. It was only fair we get your drinks.” A beat of silence passed and he spoke again. “Just Kakashi.” Sakura looked at him questioningly. “If you’re comfortable with it, I don’t mind if you’d like to just call me Kakashi. I know adding the honorific can be confusing for you sometimes. And we seem to be close enough in your world that I wouldn’t mind it now.”  
  
Sakura looked forward and smiled. “Thank you, Kakashi.”  
  
She was more comfortable with that. In the last year in her dimension, Sakura had gotten closer to her former teacher enough that they didn’t use honorifics anymore. And while Sakura was sure her little crush was more one sided than not, she did miss her Kakashi now more than she cared to admit.  
  
Hokage Tower came into view and Sakura sighed. “As appreciative as I am to Minato-sama, I hope I’m able find someplace to stay if I’m going to be here for a while. It’s a little uncomfortable coming back here to live.”  
  
“What was your rank, in your world?”  
  
“Hmm? Oh, I was just promoted to jonin a couple of months ago. We celebrated with drinks that night too but in typical Kakashi fashion, you ducked out just before the bill came around.” Sakura put a hand to her mouth to cover her giggle. “But I got you back a week later by sticking the dinner bill. It was a good day.”  
  
Kakashi chuckled, his hands dipping into his pockets. “That does sound like me.”  
  
“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be confusing or anything. This whole situation is... trying.”  
  
“It’s alright Sakura-chan. I’m glad I can be, how did you put it? Consistent for you while you’re here. I can’t imagine the confusion you’re feeling.”  
  
“It definitely is odd. I find myself trying to hold my tongue around you all so I don’t say something that would be too incriminating. Even seeing Genma tonight was hard. He and I had been going on missions together recently. He’d been teaching me how to use senbon more efficiently. Shishou taught me how to make her own poison and I found coating senbon to be highly effective on more... covert missions.”  
  
Kakashi stopped in his tracks then. “Sakura, are you Anbu?”  
  
Her cheeks flushed and she looked away but shook her head slightly. “Not officially. When you have one teacher who is the Hokage and another that’s perpetually trying stop me from getting into, how did you put it once? ‘Unnecessary danger’ I believe.” Sakura smiled sadly. “Anyway, I went on a few missions as mednin and as soon as Shishou found out I was forced into combat for one, she wouldn’t let me on any more.”  
  
“Hmm.”  
  
They resumed walking and when they reached the tower Kakashi politely held the doors open for her. It was late enough that everyone had gone already but Sakura could tell Minato was still here.  
  
“What was your call sign?” Kakashi finally asked just as they neared the office doors.  
  
“Rabbit.” Sakura smiled proud.  
  
Kakashi pushed the door open without knocking or saying another word. Sakura rolled her eyes at his blatant lack of respect but smiled to herself and walked in behind him.  
  
“Ah, I was wondering when you would be showing up. Where’s Itachi?”  
  
“Held up with his cousin and Shiranui at the bar.” Kakashi shrugged.  
  
Minato chuckled and sat back in his chair. “So, how did it go?”  
  
Sakura stopped in front of the desk at attention though pride covered her entire figure.  
  
“She bested me and held her own against Itachi immediately after.”  
  
Minato sighed. “Tag teaming someone isn’t how I taught you Kakashi.”  
  
“Actually sensei.” His nose was in his book while he answered and Sakura had to suppress a giggle. “She’s a jonin. And Anbu. In her timeline.”  
  
Minato turned to Sakura with a look of calculated surprise.  
  
“Acting Anbu, Hokage-sama.” She corrected.  
  
“No one here is going to hold you back Sakura, not if it’s something you want for yourself.”  
  
“While I appreciate the vote of confidence Kakashi, it’s the Hokage who makes decisions about Anbu.”  
  
“Not if it’s for his own team, Sakura-san.”  
  
Sakura’s arms dropped to her sides, her mouth falling open slightly. “What?”  
  
“I had Itachi switch in to see how your style worked with his. While you’re definitely more of a close range fighter, your earth and water style jutsu were strong enough to subdue both myself and Itachi when we used fire style against you. You need a little more training with bukijutsu but I don’t think Itachi or even Shisui would mind training you there. They are exceptional with their tanto.”  
  
Sakura was at a loss for words. She was feeling pride in her at the compliments but she also felt like she was betraying her own Konoha if she accepted Kakashi’s offer.  
  
“While I am more than grateful for your recognition, and your acceptance of my being here Kakashi, Minato-sama, I feel like I would be going against my village if I readily accepted your request. I’m, I’m sorry.” Her heart felt like it was in her stomach.  
  
“Now, now Sakura-san, don’t worry! We’re not trying to make you feel uncomfortable just offering a position should you want it. Either way, with the physical test aside, I imagine the written exam tomorrow will be easy enough for you too and then we can start getting you some missions to supplement your stay. How does that sound?”  
  
Sakura gave a half hearted smile and sucked in a breath. “Of course, Minato-sama. Thank you very much again. Both of you. I’d also like to start researching as soon as possible, maybe look into any information I can find regarding space-time jutsu.”  
  
“I’m honestly not sure how much information you’ll find on such a specific topic but you’re welcome to look as soon as you get your identification badge. That’ll give you access to all public records and several sections of restricted records.”  
  
“Thank you again Minato-sama. Once I’m able to, I’ll relocate from the tower as well. I don’t want to take up any more of your time than I have.”  
  
“You’ve done nothing of the sort Sakura-san. You’re welcome to stay as long as you’d like.”  
  
“Well, in all honesty, it’s a bit more lavish than I’m used to, Hokage-sama.” She rubbed at her neck and chuckled. “Not that I’m ungrateful! It’s just...”  
  
Minato laughed and Sakura realised she felt comfortable when he did so. It reminded her so much of Naruto and his carefree nature that it just made sense coming from his father. She smiled to herself.  
  
“We’ll see what we can do then Sakura-san.” Minato glanced outside and his face blanched. “Not to cut everyone short but, Kushina will have my head when I get home. I didn’t realise it was so late.” He quickly stood and everyone walked to the doors. “I’ll have someone come to get you tomorrow for your exam Sakura-san. Kakashi. Goodnight!”  
  
Sakura didn’t hold her laugh in when Minato disappeared down the stairs hastily. She wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes and smiled at Kakashi.  
  
“Thank you again for the offer Kakashi. I really do appreciate it.”  
  
“Don’t thank me just yet Sakura, you’ll still probably be stuck with us for jonin missions anyway.”  
  
She smiled lightly, their steps slowing as they reached her floor.  
  
“That’s alright, I wouldn’t mind that at all.” She stopped in front of the door, turning to Kakashi fully. “Well, have a good night then Kakashi.”  
  
“Goodnight, Sakura.”  
  
He reached up and curled a finger under her chin, holding lightly. His touch lingered for barely a moment. Then he waved two fingers in a salute of goodbye and flash stepped away in a flurry of leaves and wind. Sakura smiled and rolled her eyes, shaking her head while she opened her door.  
  
After taking a nice relaxing bath and a quick shower after, Sakura sat on her bed and finally pulled out the scroll Katsuyu gave her this morning. Her hands wove in a sign to release it and she smiled when she saw the usual henohenomoheji that was purely Kakashi on the front of the scroll. Unfurling it slowly, Sakura took a deep breath and steadied herself to read.  
  
_Sakura,  
I hope you’re alright. Lady Katsuyu told us you’re in another dimension, another Konoha. At least we know you’ll be safe while we figure out how to get you back.  
It’s no doubt Katsuyu informed you of my recent status upgrade. This isn’t going to stop me from trying to find you Sakura. Naruto is already determined to set out today, though we’ve managed to convince him to stay, at least until Tsunade can finish her work on using Hashirama cells to get his arm back. Sasuke is determined to help too. I’m having to fight with the council on that matter though. If you were here you’d be arguing with them daily, I’ve no doubt in my mind.  
Don’t lose hope Sakura. It may take longer than we want, but we will find you and we will bring you home. I promise.  
Kakashi  
P.s. I’ll save that drink for when we can have it together._  
  
Sakura read over the scroll two times before she put it down. Her legs curled up to her chest and she rested her forehead on her knees telling herself that starting to hyperventilate wouldn’t help anything. That didn’t stop her though. Tears pricked at her eyes, forcing their way down her cheeks and making it that much harder to get a grip on her reality.  
  
After several long minutes and almost passing out from oxygen deprivation Sakura finally uncurled her legs and lay completely flat atop the bedsheets.  
  
That was the first night Sakura dreamed since she’d be there; she dreamed no one ever came for her.

-

The next week passed by uneventfully.  
  
The day after her spar with Kakashi and Itachi, Sakura took the written portion of the jonin exam and passed with flying colours. Again.  
  
The day after that she was given her stipend and her new id badge. Seeing ‘Ketsui Sakura’ on the plastic card gave her the kick start she needed to stop wallowing and start researching.  
  
Sakura spent the following 4 days in the library and archives trying to dig up as much information as she could about space-time jutsu. Unfortunately, it seemed Minato had been right about it being very specific. The most she could find had to do with the Sharingan, most notably the Rinnegan which seemed to be what Sasuke had when she saw him last. Sakura made a mental to see about asking Itachi or Shisui if/when she saw them again.  
  
It was the last day that week when she realised she needed a breather from books and allowed herself to do a bit of shopping. She had been wearing the same standard issue, dark blue jonin shirt and pants, and her sandals were still in need of replacing after the battles they’d seen. She allowed herself a new pair of sandals as well as two new pouches and a few sets of kunai and shuriken to fill them. Sakura knew she’d have to rework all of her poisons and medicines she usually kept on her person when on missions but that would take more time and funds than she wished to allot right now.  
  
Finally when all of the business was tended to, Sakura made her way into a clothing shop. She didn’t necessarily mind the standard uniform, but she had to admit, she was never one to completely go with the crowd.  
  
Sakura found two pairs of shorts that looked comfortable enough to maneuver around in, though the waist of the shorts were a bit high sitting just above her belly button. She also found two qipao shirts, both red with white trim and very reminiscent of her outfits from before the war. The only thing missing was the Haruno symbol on the back but she would have to make due without it at present. The shirts themselves had no sleeves which Sakura was more than fine with, and they were long enough that they went to just below her hips but had slits that went all the way up to her waist. She was thankful then of the high waist on the shorts as it would allow for less mid drift exposure.  
  
Sakura also made sure to stock up on enough bindings for her chest, legs, and waist for at least a few weeks. The last thing she purchased, leaving her with barely enough money for food for the next two days, was a good pair of black gloves.  
  
She walked out of the shop, several bags in hands, and was headed back to Hokage Tower when Shisui stopped her.  
  
“Ah, Sakura-chan! I’d been wondering where you were hiding! Congratulations on passing your jonin exams! We should go for celebratory dinner sometime to welcome you to the club!” He smiled and winked when he finished.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and hefted the bags on her arms, readjusting them to be more comfortable.  
  
“Oh, let me help you!” Shisui didn’t wait for her replay, he just took one of the bags from her and stepped away before she could snatch it back.  
  
Sakura sighed heavily and shook her head. “Thank you but that wasn’t necessary, Shisui-san.”  
  
“Nonsense. I couldn’t in good conscious call myself a gentleman if I didn’t help, even if it wasn’t needed. Now, lead the way if you please, Sakura-chan!” He spun around and grinned at her making her shake her head in amusement again.  
  
“Well, thank you, I guess.” She readjusted the bag in her hands and started walking forward, Shisui beside her in a second. “To Hokage Tower we go.”  
  
“Hokage Tower?”  
  
“Mmh, I’m staying there at present. Hopefully I’ll be able to find an apartment sooner rather than later but I need a few more missions to supplement that.”  
  
“Ah, that’s what all this is then?” He peaked in the bag in his arms and wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
Sakura huffed, knocking a shoulder into his arms. “Didn’t your mother ever teach you it was rude to go through someone else’s things?”  
  
Shisui grinned down at her. “Yes, yes she did. I’m going to treat you to dinner to make up for how rude it was.”  
  
“Shisui-san thats not necessar-“ Her stomach growled loudly cutting her off and Shisui gave a hearty laugh.  
  
They stopped in front of the doors to the tower and Sakura extended her hand towards him.  
  
“I’ve got it from here.”  
  
He was still chuckling when he handed the bags over and stepped back.  
  
“I’ll meet you down here at 6 o’clock sharp Sakura-chan! And if you’re not here, I’ll come looking for you! There’s only so many places in there that you can hide.” He wiggled his eyebrows and Sakura puffed out her chest, ready to tell him off, but then he disappeared. Sakura was left dumbstruck, staring at the spot he just was.  
  
“How does he do that?!”  
  
She turned on her heel and headed upstairs and inside to get cleaned up. If she was going to dinner tonight, she would be comfortable in her new gear and attire.

  


Three and a half hours later, after dressing herself in her new clothes and outfitting her hip and leg with the new weapons pouches, fresh bindings below each and on her chest, Sakura made her way downstairs and outside. She was just opening the doors when Shisui appeared before her. It was so quick she almost brought a hand up to smack at him but she stopped herself.  
  
“Are you always popping up wherever you want?” She huffed though slightly amused.  
  
“Well, they don’t call me Shunshin no Shisui for nothing.” His grin was contagious and he lifted a hand to gesture in the direction they were heading.  
  
“Shunshin no Shisui, huh? Modest too no doubt.”  
  
Shisui blushed and looked away before turning back to her.  
  
“I can teach you, if you’d like?”  
  
Sakura stopped in her tracks. “Really?” She couldn’t hide her surprise.  
  
“Sure, why not? Shunshin is a basic enough ability that most jonin utilize regularly enough. But if you want, I can try to teach you how to use it for some combat situations as well.” He shrugged but grinned at his next comment. “I can’t promise you’ll be as fast as me though, I have a secret weapon.” He whispered that part close to her ear and Sakura couldn’t help but roll her eyes and furiously work to stop her blush from creeping up her neck.  
  
“Secret weapon? That wouldn’t happen to be your sharingan would it, Shisui-san?” She smiled up at him, her hands clasping together behind her back.  
  
“Ah, you caught me.” He brought his hands up in defense. “But I can still teach you, if you want?”  
  
His seriousness threw her off for a moment but she considered it.  
  
“I think, I would appreciate that. I never bothered to learn shunshin, I had more pressing lessons like poisons and healing, but I want to learn.” She nodded with conviction and smirked up at him. “Does this mean I have to call you Senpai now?”  
  
Shisui chuckled and ducked down to her ear again. “Only if you say it like that every time, Sakura.”  
  
Shisui walked forward a few steps, clearly proud of himself for getting to her. Sakura had stopped in her steps again, failing at controlling the blush that flamed across her cheeks and she pouted.  
  
“Are you coming, Sakura-chan?”  
  
She wanted to say No, not in the middle of the street, but she bit her tongue and jogged forward to catch up.  
  
They stopped in front of a food stand and Shisui walked up to the vendor. He turned to her and smiled. “I hope you like tempura because this place is the best there is.”  
  
Sakura smiled and they ordered their food after studying the menu for a minute. She also ordered a small bottle of plum wine to go with it and they cracked it open while they waited for their food to cook.  
  
“So, you trained with the Legendary Sannin Senju Tsunade? That strength of yours was impressive when I saw your spar with Itachi and Kakashi.”  
  
Sakura sipped her cup gently. “Yes, she’s been my Shishou for many years now, I owe a lot to her for all I’ve learned.” She smiled softly.  
  
“She may be able to teach you Sakura-chan, but only you can make it your own. And by the looks of things you very much have.”  
  
“Well, thank you?” She chuckled.  
  
“There’s something strange about you Sakura.” She stiffened and glanced at the man beside her. “You hold yourself like someone who’s seen her fair share of difficulties in life. Like you’ve overcome them just the same. But there’s also a look in your eyes, almost like you’re haunted by ghosts and war. I just can’t make heads or tails of it because you seem so young at the same time.”  
  
Her eyes cast down, avoiding Shisui’s knowing gaze. She took a deep breath before answering.  
  
“We all have our demons. Some we have to battle with daily, and others that lay in wait, creeping on you when you least expect it. This life doesn’t discriminate against age, sex, or nationality.” Sakura looked up and held Shisui’s stare for a long moment.  
  
The sound of the food vendor calling their order out broke their gaze and Shisui smiled. He got up and grabbed the two boxes, returning and gesturing with his head for Sakura to follow him. She gave him a questioning look when they traveled down several streets before stopping in front of the carved mountain. Shisui gave her a devilish grin before he shunshined away and Sakura was left scoffing and looking around.  
  
“Yoohoo?”  
  
She looked up and saw the quickest wiggle of fingers at the very top of the mountain and she just had to laugh at his audacity. With practiced ease Sakura bolted up the face and landed on the ledge at the very top, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
“You are a cheeky one, Uchiha Shisui.”  
  
“I’ve been known to be now and then.” He flashed her a smile that had her stomach flipping and then they both flopped to the ground where he handed over a box. “This place has some of the best views in the village.”  
  
Sakura looked up before digging into her box, her breath catching.  
  
“Wow.”  
  
She had been atop Hokage Mountain before, she’d even slept there once or twice with her girlfriends when they were younger, more carefree. But she’d never been there at sundown, watching as the trees in the distance started to swallow the sun, the sky painted with pinks, yellows, oranges, and the faintest dusting of blue behind it all. The clouds swirled like cotton candy mixing with the colours and almost dancing across the horizon.  
  
“It all looks so familiar, but so different at the same time...”  
  
“It’s been a while since you’ve been back in the village hasn’t it?”  
  
Sakura was shaken from her daze at the question, remembering the ruse she needed to put up.  
  
“Yeah, a long while.” She smiled sadly and started eating without another thought.  
  
They finished their meal and chatted idly, laughing here and there just enjoying each other’s company. When the moon was finally high enough in the sky Sakura sighed and stood.  
  
“It’s late Shisui-san, I should get going. I get a mission tomorrow.” She smiled and watched him stand, disposing of their garbage in one of the bins a little ways away before he flash stepped back over to her. She laughed. “Show off.”  
  
He grinned and took a step closer, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. His fingers lingered and curled down her jaw gently, his face inching closer to hers.  
  
“Maybe a little...”  
  
“Shisui...”  
  
“Sakura.”  
  
His eyes found hers, waiting for her permission and she realised in that moment she would give it. With everything that happened, everything she’d been through over the last week, months, she would give anything for the comfort of another person. It wouldn’t have been the first time she turned to another human for this kind of solace after trying times.  
  
But she stopped herself and pulled away, turning softly.  
  
“I’m sorry Shisui-san. Believe me when I say I’d like to, but I shouldn’t. I can’t.” She turned back to him, expecting to see hurt or disappointment but she only saw resolve.  
  
“Sakura, I don’t know your story or your demons, but I’d like to hear them sometime, if you’d let me. Whether anything comes of it or not, you don’t have to be alone here Sakura.”  
  
She smiled and blinked away the tears that were forming. “Thank you Shisui.”  
  
With quick movements she was down the mountain and heading into the tower, not stopping for a second until she was inside and undressed, curling into a ball under her covers and willing herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, everyone is introduced! For the most part. There will probably be cameos from some of the younger cast but we’ll see how it plays out.  
> Had a little bit of Shisui time but next chapter is going to have some Genma in it so just you wait~  
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> **I forgot to add this note when I uploaded the chapter but if anyone is like me and either couldn’t remember or didn’t know the word “henohenomoheji”  
> That’s the face on the back of Pakkun’s shirt thing, and what Kakashi uses when he signs papers.  
>  _Henohenomoheji is often used to symbolize a nondescript or generic human face, such as the faces of kakashi (scarecrows)_ (Per Wiki)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologise first off, for how long this took. I swear it was just supposed to be cute flirting but then somehow, plot happened and here we are. 
> 
> On the bright side, Chapter 7 is partially done so hopefully that one won’t be too much longer before posting.

The next week came and went without much thought. Sakura started taking missions and though they were all mostly C-rank and easy enough, her teams were all relatively unknown to her which she had been thankful for. She was glad she was able to ease back into this kind of thing after having gone through the war. After she had that thought, a flash of regret ran through her when she realised she wasn’t going to help with any of the post war cleanup or rehabilitation like she imagined. When Sakura finally went back to her Konoha, she would be walking into a timeline of peace and it was a daunting idea considering all she was going through.  
  
In her free time she was still searching the archives and library tomes for any information she could find. She was also broadening her search to include anything on the Akatsuki members, what very little she could find of the God Tree, and finally when those options were exhausted, medical texts in this world she hadn’t known to look at in hers.  
  
By the end of her second week as a jonin, Sakura was now versed in some of Orochimaru’s medical texts (what hadn’t been redacted at least,) and she knew about three possible members of the Akatsuki.  
  
And she most definitely was not actively avoiding any of the men that were becoming increasingly steady in her life here. She had gone out to drinks with the four of them a second time and was much more reserved to her great pride. It was Shisui and Genma she had to worry about mostly since they were incessant flirts. She had a much harder time fending them off since she was slowly losing her inhibition to keep them at arms length. It was hard being in this Konoha with no one, but finding friends in some of the more unlikely people was beginning to wear her down.  
  
It was also by the end of her second week that she received a summons from Minato and found herself in Hokage Office standing next to none other than the senbon loving playboy of the village on one fine Saturday.  
  
“I’m sending you two on a mission. There is a caravan departing by sundown, carrying the only daughter of the Earth Daimyo. She was here for a tentative marriage arrangement to try and secure an alliance but, well...” Minato scratched at his cheek looking away. “Let’s just say the two didn’t get along.”  
  
Sakura snickered. “Hopefully that doesn’t impede any talks of an alliance.”  
  
At that the Hokage sighed heavily. “We can only hope Sakura-san.” He looked at them serious again. “This is an A-rank protection detail assignment. You are to watch from the shadows to be sure no harm comes to the princess or the caravan while they return to Iwagakure. There is a large troop of Iwa nin accompanying, you two are my assurance to this company and will travel with them to the border of Iwa and no further. You are not to interfere in any combat situations unless it is of absolute dire necessity.”  
  
Sakura wanted to question more, knowing the Earth Daimyo in her timeline to be scum but she just stood silently at attention.  
  
“Shiranui is team lead for this assignment, here is the mission scroll. You have two hours to ready for departure.” Genma grabbed the scroll and stepped in place beside her again. “Dismissed.”  
  
“Yes, Hokage-sama!” They both said at the same time and turned to walk out of the office.  
  
Once in the hallway Sakura let out a sigh.  
  
“What’s wrong with you Princess?”  
  
She shook her head. “Nothing, just a feeling about this mission...”  
  
Genma studied her for a second before nodding. “Be ready. Meet me at the front gates in an hour and a half. I want to get a head start on the road and scout ahead a bit.”  
  
“Understood.”  
  
Genma shunshined away quickly and Sakura made her way to her room then.  
  
She was able to buy a third pouch in the last week with her increase in missions and had since used several storage scrolls to pack her medical supplies she usually took along with her. Both pouches sat on either side of her hips behind her back with the third at her thigh. Sakura was thankful she was allowed to assist in the hospital lately since she was also able to start working on her poisons again to resupply that as well.  
  
Finally when she was ready an hour later, several storage scrolls in each pouch carrying extra gear, camping equipment, food rations, medicines, and extra weapons, Sakura made her way casually to the front gates.  
  
Kotetsu and Izumo greeted her with a lazy wave and pointed to Genma who was already waiting outside the gates.  
  
“Genma-san.”  
  
“Sakura-chan.”  
  
Sakura nodded, understanding they were in work mode now. She always appreciated that about him. Even in her world the perpetual flirt knew when to be serious and turn the charm switch off. Though she was secretly sure there was no turning the charm switch off with him, not really.  
  
“Take to the trees and stay silent. If you see anything suspicious wait for the signal before checking it out. Ready?”  
  
“Yes sir.”  
  
“Oh, sir, I like it.” He smirked at her and winked before turning and jumping into the trees before she could retort.  
  
Sakura scoffed and followed quickly after, smiling to herself.

  


The first two days into the mission were easy. They camped and took turns with nighttime watch. They were able to share food and easy chatter when they were following the caravan and keeping an eye on all areas around them. Sakura was able to deflect a lot of the questions Genma threw at her and he seemed to be fine with it. She did occasionally tell a story about her time with Tsunade, being careful to omit various details as needed.  
  
It was late afternoon on the third day, the caravan steadily approaching the Earth-Fire boarder when Sakura felt the faintest hint of killing intent from around them. She looked to Genma to see if he did too and he was staring at her intently as acknowledgment. Sakura quickly signed a request to investigate. Genma’s eyes narrowed but he nodded almost immediately after.  
  
Sakura jumped a few branches away, her chakra already spindling out around her to find the cause of the disturbance. Once she locked onto it she shuddered.  
  
After another moment of traveling towards the presence she spotted two cloaked figures. The black with red cloud adorned cloaks had Sakura’s stomach twisting uncomfortably. She remembered these figures. She remembered the things that Kakashi told her afterwards about the fight; she swallowed thick and listened close.  
  
“I’m just saying, we stop for your shit all the time, it’s about time we make up for it and let me have something for once!”  
  
“Your stops are useless and leave us no richer than when we started.”  
  
“My stops are important and I have every right to practice whatever religious belief I so choose! It’s not like Leader doesn’t know.” The man speaking had a weapon strapped to his back upside down. The three bladed scythe made her eyes go wide. “All of your useless bounty hunting won’t help you in the afterlife Kakuzu.”  
  
“Hmm, good thing I’m not heading there anytime soon, Hidan.”  
  
The white haired man sighed and threw his hands up. “It’s just one little girl! I can even make it quick. I’ll get the circle set up while you grab her and bring her to me. That way when it’s time to slice her neck, everything will be all ready!” He was talking excitedly.  
  
The taller man with red and green eyes turned to look at his companion. “Not if you bed her like the last four you killed.”  
  
Another sigh with his head thrown back. “I’ll be quick this time! Besides, it won’t kill us to be a day late or so. Sasori and the kid still have to secure the one tail and they’re still weeks away from that.”  
  
Sakura double back to Genma, landing on his branch and trying to keep her breathing steady.  
  
“Akatsuki. They’re Akatsuki.”  
  
“How can you be sure?”  
  
_Shit._ “I saw a scroll detailing their attire and these people match it.” _That’ll have to make due for now._  
  
While Sakura spoke she was frantically trying to figure out a way to get the information across that she needed to. These people were dangerous. One of them killed Asuma in her world, and the other had almost bested Kakashi. She was confident in her skills having fought much worse in the war but at the same time, she didn’t exactly like the odds.  
  
“They’re after the princess, I heard one of them say he wanted to rape and kill her but it’s like a sacrifice so he has to set up a circle. The other one would be the one to capture her.”  
  
She was searching her thoughts for anything she could remember Kakashi telling her about these two. It was mostly Kakuzu she could recollect since that was the one he fought. Maybe they would get lucky and he would be the one to take charge now.  
  
“I don’t like these odds Sakura. But we can’t just let the princess get murdered.”  
  
Suddenly a thought struck her. “They don’t die.” Genma froze and looked at her confused. “These two don’t die easily. I remember... I-...”  
  
“What do you remember? And how?” He was serious now and growing suspicious.  
  
“Shit. Genma, I need you to trust me right now and I swear I’ll explain it all on the way back. But I need to know you’ll trust me.”  
  
Sakura was pleading with him but couldn’t tell if he would willingly go along.  
  
“I don’t know if I can’t fight them myself, please!”  
  
They could feel both chakra signatures coming closer, the killing intent following close behind too.  
  
“Swear to me you’ll explain. You used Anbu hand signals before too. You’ve got a lot to tell me.”  
  
She hung her head in embarrassment, not realising she gave herself away already. When she looked back up she held Genma’s stare intent and determined.  
  
“I swear it.”  
  
“Tell me if I need to be cautious of my life or my village around you.”  
  
Sakura heart hurt then, remembering that this wasn’t her place, her people. Her face dropped only a second before she schooled her features again.  
  
“You have nothing to be wary of. I am a shinobi of Konohagakura and I would never betray that.”  
  
Genma nodded and relaxed. “Okay. What do we do?”  
  
She nodded and looked down to the ground. “The two coming this way, their names are Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan is a religious nut job who is very, very hard to kill from what I can recall. Kakuzu is a bit more straightforward but he has to be killed more than one time in order for him to die. If I remember correctly, he has to be killed five times.” Genma groaned but continued to listen. “He carries multiple hearts inside of him and when he dies, he uses one of them to regenerate himself and bring himself back to life. He’s also very skilled in taijutsu. He’s an earth and water type user but his hearts allow him to utilize fire, wind, and lightning as well. All in all, he’s a formidable opponent. I’m hoping he’s the only one we have to fight.”  
  
“So what are you suggesting? You’re taking point on this since you know more about these guys right now. Acting mission leader is all you.”  
  
Sakura nodded and pursed her lips. “I think his hearts are on his back. If we can collaborate a simultaneous attack on at least two of them, it’ll make the fight much easier that way it doesn’t drag on. I know I can crush two with my hands. I might be able to follow with a fast kick to smash another but I can’t promise that.”  
  
They were getting closer now and the caravan was still steadily moving unawares.  
  
“If you can use the Flying Thunder technique and switch places with me after I get both punches in, it’ll make it look like you were the one who did it. I think it would be better that way we can keep him unsuspecting. You’ll have to mark me now so we’re not fighting for it to work.”  
  
“Sakura-“  
  
“I promise I’ll explain everything, just trust me Genma!”  
  
The man huffed but nodded, marking her back with the symbol to be able to flash places with her at a moments notice.  
  
“Alright, once that’s done, it’s a matter of just, you know, staying alive.” She shrugged and tried to keep the worried look off of her face. If Genma’s was anything to go by though she wasn’t doing a good job.  
  
Sakura took a deep, steadying breath, feeling for her chakra and checking her reserves. She was gearing up for an intense battle and that wasn’t counting if they would have to fight the second man.  
  
She opened her eyes, determination and fight in them and she nodded again once at her partner.  
  
“On my lead.”  
  
“Right.”  
  
They waited only a breath until Kakuzu was walking below them. It seemed Hidan had indeed stayed back to do whatever it was he needed. Sakura inhaled, suppressing her chakra entirely to stay hidden. On her exhale she looked at Genma and dropped from the tree.  
  
Her fists were ready and she realised that from her vantage point she would be able to use both fists and a heel to try and crush as much of the man as she could. Chakra flowed to her knuckles and heel and without a word she connected with the cloaked figure. She felt porcelain shatter under her ministrations but she didn’t know yet if she managed to destroy his hearts or how many.  
  
Before he could turn around Genma switched places and jumped back as if he had just attacked. Sakura landed in his spot on the tree and surveyed the ground.  
  
“And just who do you think you are?” Kakuzu was angry from what she could tell. He was bleeding from his eyes and ears as well as his mouth. Since it was covered however, the blood seeped into his mask disgustingly.  
  
“I would ask you the same thing, but I don’t need to, Kakuzu of the Akatsuki.”  
  
“It would seem my reputation precedes me.”  
  
“It would seem.”  
  
“It would also seem there’s a birdie sharing secrets.” Kakuzu gripped his cloak and tore it off. The killing intent radiating from him was enough to make Sakura’s stomach churn but she held strong.  
  
She had a good view of the mans back when he turned to Genma and she was happy to see she had indeed smashed three of the four masks there. There were gaping holes where her hands went into his body cavity and crushed everything in the way. The face on his upper right shoulder however was a bit more gruesome to behold. Her heel did its jobs but it cracked his collarbone and shoulder to get to its destination and his right arm looked like it was dangling from his ribs.  
  
Kakuzu roared when he realised the extent of the damage.  
  
“How the hell did you know about these?!” Genma was silent, holding a fighting stance away from him. “How did you manage to crush 3 of my hearts?! These were well hidden and unknown!” His blood stopped flowing and Sakura watched as his arm stitched itself back to his body with thick black strands. The fourth untouched mask at his back faded and disappeared and she assumed that was him regenerating.  
  
_Four hearts down. Now we only have to kill him one time._  
  
Hidan came into view then, rushing in with his scythe drawn. He looked from his partner to Genma and both brows raised.  
  
“This ant destroyed your 4 hearts without you leveling the ground around you?” He was almost incredulous to the prospect.  
  
“It would seem there’s someone sharing secrets.” Venom dripped from his voice and anger pierced his gaze while he bore into his partner.  
  
“You think I told someone how to kill you?!” The white haired man was enraged.  
  
Sakura could see Genma getting antsy. They knew how to handle one of these men, not both. And definitely not both together. Sakura was ready to jump down but she kept hidden, waiting to see how it played out.  
  
“The suspects are slim.”  
  
“After all we’ve been through, and you think I would sell you out just like that? I sure as shit don’t like you but I’m not like you either. I don’t just kill my partners when I’m done with them.”  
  
“So you admit you’re done with this partnership?”  
  
“Damnit Kakuzu do you hear yourself?!”  
  
While it was amusing the two were fighting amongst themselves, more than Sakura and Genma could have hoped for, it was starting to make the two Konoha nin fidgety.  
  
“Fine you’re so adamant that I sold you out, I don’t need you anyway. I can find the two tails by myself. If you live, you can go back to headquarters alone.”  
  
Hidan snarled at his partner, turning to Genma.  
  
“If you kill him, I’ll find you and eat your insides.”  
  
Hidan was gone then and honestly Sakura wasn’t sure what happened. But she was ready to be done with this. She spared a glance to the caravan and it looked like Hidan ignored it on his way off also; a sigh of relief escaped her.  
  
“You just lost me my partner.”  
  
“Yeah well, I’m not exactly sorry. It would be hard enough getting rid of one of you, let alone both.”  
  
Kakuzu lunged and Sakura took the opportunity to jump down from her branch. She landed in front of Genma with her hand glowing blue, her fingers pointed outward.  
  
“This is for almost taking my friends.”  
  
Her fingers pushed into his chest slicing through skin and muscle like nothing. Her chakra scalpel was a technique she’d perfected whilst shadowing Anbu.  
  
Kakuzu stared, wide eyed and disbelieving. His limbs twitched.  
  
“You were the one who knew.” Sakura gave a triumphant smile in answer. “How?”  
  
She just brought her free hand to her mouth, one finger covering her lips.  
  
“It’s a secret.”  
  
She pulled her hand from his chest, swiping outward so as to cut across his breast and come out his shoulder.  
  
“How... anticlimactic...” Kakuzu breathed harsh.  
  
He fell before them to his knees, his head pushed back and looking at Sakura still. For good measure, Sakura brought her chakra scalpel quickly across his neck severing his head. It rolled across the ground and came to a stop a few feet away.  
  
“Well. That was... something.”  
  
Genma speaking pulled Sakura from her trance and she exhaled a breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding.  
  
“Thank you for trusting me.” After a beat she added, “And playing decoy.”  
  
“Mmh.” He was still staring at her with his hands in his pockets now.  
  
Sakura had already pulled out a scroll and was working on sealing the body and head up in two different compartments. When she finished she placed the scrolls back into her pouch and looked ahead to where the caravan should be in the distance.  
  
“Sakura, you not only singlehandedly took down an S-ranked criminal of a known terrorist group, but you had information about them in order to do so. You need to talk now, or I’m going to take you into custody before the Hokage.”  
  
Sakura turned to him finally, an eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip.  
  
“I told you I’d talk, there’s no need for threats Shiranui.”  
  
“Well?”  
  
She sighed. “You have to promise you’ll at least try to have an open mind. And if you don’t believe me then just know that not only can Kakashi and Itachi-san vouch for my story, but Minato-sama can also.”  
  
She had his full attention, his eyebrows in his hairline but he stayed silent, waiting for her to continue. After another breath she did just that.  
  
“I’m from a different timeline, a different dimension. In my timeline, I was a student of Hatake Kakashi and Senju Tsunade. There was a war that was instigated by the Akatsuki and I either fought some of them myself, or was able to hear or read the first hand accounts of those that did fight them. Kakuzu was one I didn’t defeat myself, as was Hidan. But Kakashi, my Kakashi, was. He told me about the entire battle so I knew what to look for.”  
  
Genma was silent but his gaze was piercing. He was trying to decide if he should believe her or not but he wasn’t able to sway himself either way. Finally he shook his head and bobbed his senbon up and down a few times before addressing her.  
  
“How do you know that I know the Flying Thunder technique?”  
  
She smiled and put her hands behind her back.  
  
“We were training together before the war. You were teaching me how to use senbon properly and there were a few times, when we’d spar, that you’d use that jutsu. I begged you to teach me but you’d always just laugh and shake your head. You’d say, ‘I don’t think so, Pinky. Maybe when you’re older.’ And then you’d shunshin away all smug and irritating.” Sakura rolled her eyes and her hands found purchase on her hips at the memory.  
  
“Hnn... Pinky huh?”  
  
Sakura pouted at him. “I like Princess better...” Her cheeks pinked at the admission.  
  
Genma chuckled and shook his head. “We’ll see. Get eyes on the caravan and then we double time it back to Konoha.”  
  
She smirked before looking directly at him.  
  
“Yes sir.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I’ve been trying to write notes at the end but a few questions have come to my attention that I would like to address first and foremost.
> 
> First off: This is a MULTI Saku fic. She is paired with all 4 men listed in the tags. It may or may not be individually but she will be with all gentlemen listed. If I didn’t tag it correctly I apologise, but there you go.
> 
> Second: I am not going to disclose ages of anyone because I know for a fact that there are going to be those who find issue with the standard 14 year age gap between Kakashi and Sakura. And also Genma in this case cause I think he’s actually supposed to be older than Kakashi. And it’s not like we were ever really given definitive ages for Itachi or Shisui (and if we were, oops my bad.)  
> Anyways, this is an alternate dimension AU. If you want the men to be a bit closer to Sakura’s age then by all means, they are closer.  
> If you want them to be much older, then have at it!  
> And if you want them to be whatever age you want them to be, then go for it.  
> It’s a fictional world, with fictional ninja who can basically use magic [jutsu] so age of consent is whatever it wants to be. Same with drinking cause if you can die for your village you can drink in your village.
> 
> Okay I think that clears it up, sorry for this being so long but in deference I am giving you this chapter a day early. Enjoy!

On the run back to the village Genma peppered Sakura with questions about her story, to which she answered most of them and to the best of her abilities. She still wasn’t about to try and explain everything that she’d gone through and all of the differences in the timelines.  
  
When they finally got back to Konoha night had fallen but they raced into Hokage Tower all the same.  
  
“Minato-sama!” Sakura burst through the office doors in Hokage Tower panting and shouting. “Minato-sama, I’m sorry if this wasn’t-“  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks in the center of the room. Genma came to a halt just behind her to the right, his senbon bobbing quickly.  
  
“Hokage-sama, there’s been a development.” He quickly filled in when he noticed Sakura’s sudden shock induced silence.  
  
“What happened?” The familiar voice shook Sakura to the core and she swallowed back her suddenly dry mouth.  
  
Her hand flicked beside her, trying to bring her back to earth. It wasn’t until Kakashi stepped up and drew her attention that she finally pulled herself together.  
  
“Sakura, what happened?”  
  
She quickly looked between Naruto, Sasuke and Minato not wanting to speak about matters that need not involve them. The solemn look on his face and the nod to continue pushed her forward though she picked her words carefully now with the unanticipated audience.  
  
“Akatsuki. We ran into them just before the caravan crossed over the border. We heard they have people heading for Suna. There’s reason to believe...” She drifted off suddenly aware that she didn’t know if Gaara was Kazekage in this timeline. Let alone if she should have the information that she did about it in front of two people who didn’t know her here. Her heart jumped but she pushed down the hurt and continued. “They might be targeting someone in Sunakagure and if that’s the case, they should be warned.”  
  
“Gaara’s in danger! I knew something was wrong Dad, that’s why we needed to come talk to you!”  
  
Sakura let out a silent breath of relief at the mention. She may not have been close friends with Gaara but they’d spoken plenty when she’d been visiting and training Suna medics before the war. It also didn’t help much when she was tentatively seeing Kankuro at a time but the Kazekage was kind enough to not mention anything at the few breakfasts she joined after staying the night with the puppet master.  
  
“That still doesn’t quite explain what happened...” Kakashi raised a brow in her direction, looking her up and down before settling on her face.  
  
Immediately Sakura’s hands came up to cover her cheeks remembering she was absolutely filthy with blood and dirt. Thankfully Genma stepped forward and spoke again.  
  
“We intercepted a pair of them. They were going to raid the caravan and the blond man,” he looked at Sakura for confirmation. “Hidan, causally mentioned his need to... sacrifice, the daughter.”  
  
Sakura took a breath and looked to the Hokage then.  
  
“His partner, Kakuzu, engaged in battle but was defeated.” She put her hand in a pouch at her hip and extracted a scroll. It took all of her willpower to not shake when she walked past Sasuke and Naruto to place the scroll on the desk. She stepped back quickly to her place. “His body is there, though I would careful when removing him. He is dead but he has, excess appendages that will more than likely pierce anything they touch.”  
  
Four heads turned to look at the scroll but Kakashi and Minato were staring at her before the other two looked up. Minato with a curious look in his eye and Kakashi with an impressed air.  
  
“You shoulda seen her.” Genma whistled and put hands in his pockets. “Took him down like he was nothing.” Sakura reared on him, her face pinched in annoyance. “What? You want me to take credit for it? I barely did anything!” Her mouth dropped open and she rolled her eyes.  
  
“You took down a member of the Akatsuki singlehandedly?” Sasuke finally spoke, his eyes trained on her with suspicion.  
  
“No, not single handedly. There were guards from the Iwagakura Caravan that assisted, and despite what he said,” she turned an annoyed eye on Genma. “Shiranui was more helpful than he seems to want credit for.” She gave him a pleading look to agree with her and his eyes narrowed before he acquiesced.  
  
“Yeah of course I helped. I was just impressed with her, tenacity, in the fight is all.”  
  
“Woah, you must be really strong! But who are you?” Naruto, being the ever existent ball of exuberance that he is, no matter the dimension apparently, stepped closer to her while he asked.  
  
“Ah Naruto-kun, I had been hoping to introduce you sooner! This is Ketsui Sakura-san. She trained outside the village with Tsunade-sama with healing jutsu for many years. She just came back to the village recently.” Minato filled him in happily. It was a stark contrast to the grave news just moments prior.  
  
“So you’re a medic who was able to take down a member of the Akatsuki?” Sasuke’s question tone had Sakura’s eyebrow twitching in annoying.  
  
“Clearly you’ve never met my Shishou, or you wouldn’t be so forward with your incredulity.” She bit out with a glare.  
  
It also seemed that Sasuke was damned and determined to be an asshole in every timeline he’s found in, with or without his family, though seemingly less murderous with them.  
  
Kakashi chuckled. “Maa, Sasuke-kun, that’s no way to treat your superiors.” He waved a hand up and down lazily.  
  
Sasuke’s glare turned on the silver haired jonin lightning fast before snapping back to Sakura to look her up and down. He didn’t speak again as he turned back to the man behind the desk and waited.  
  
“Wow, Sakura-san! That’s amazing!” While Naruto’s acknowledgment filled her with pride, the distance in his greeting left her feeling stabs of pain in her heart. She cleared her throat and nodded also turning to Minato.  
  
“Okay, now that introductions are out of the way, what are we going to do about Gaara?!”  
  
“Mmh, and with Momiji-chan still in the hospital after our last mission, if we’re being sent out, we would need a fourth.” Kakashi spoke up thoughtfully. He was at least being respectful and keeping his nose out of his book for now.  
  
_Momiji-chan..._  
  
Sakura wasn’t sure why the thought caused her so much pain. She understood she didn’t exist here. She’d come to the conclusion that Naruto and Sasuke would have to have another person on their team when they graduated academy. But it stung when she finally heard the admittance of such.  
  
“Well, I’ll send a hawk to Suna immediately to let them know of the news. And I’ll also be sure to note that Naruto-kun and Shikamaru-san are looking to travel that way anyway so sending a few more of our shinobi that way as an added precaution should be expected. I’ll more than likely hear back from the Kazekage in regards to this matter by tomorrow evening and there’s no sense in you leaving this late anyway.”  
  
“If the Akatsuki are after Gaara...” Naruto put a hand to his stomach. “We have to keep him safe.” The determination in his face was infectious and Sakura found herself smiling.  
  
“Mmh, Naruto, Sasuke, you’re dismissed.”  
  
“Yes Hokage-sama.”  
  
“Yeah! Night dad! Don’t be too late tonight!” He waved over his shoulder with a hand behind his head when he turned toward the door. “Oh, Sakura-san, it was nice to meet you.”  
  
He gave a respectful bow that pulled at Sakura’s heartstrings. When he got up she also noted the faint dusting on his cheeks and the sheepish grin on his face.  
  
“Nice to meet you too, Naruto-san.” She kept it professional even though she should have addressed him as someone below her. “Sasuke-kun.” Sakura couldn’t help the nod in his direction and the irritation that peaked out in her voice. She may have been a little petty with that and the choking cough that Genma gave beside her was definitely indicative of that fact, but she couldn’t help herself. She just watched as the Uchiha scowled and grabbed Naruto by the collar and pulled him out, the doors shutting behind them.  
  
Minato put a hand up to wait and stared at the door.  
  
“I said dismissed you two.” He said it very calmly and at a normal voice level, but the spike in his chakra was immense.  
  
The stumbling and shuffling of feet behind the door was obvious and after a second, Sakura watched the smile break out on the Hokage’s face. She shook her head and put her hands on her hips.  
  
“He’s positively the same anywhere it seems.” She chuckled but the sadness in her voice could be heard no doubt.  
  
“And Sasuke?” It was Kakashi who asked.  
  
The smile faded from Sakura’s face, her hands falling back to her sides.  
  
“He’s... similar.” She picked at her words but left it vague.  
  
“So I think it’s safe to assume Genma knows?” Minato spoke up and gestured to the man in question.  
  
“Wait so it’s true?”  
  
Sakura turned on him and huffed. “You really didn’t believe me?”  
  
“Hey Pinky it is a bit far fetched!”  
  
Sakura scowled. “I regret telling you now Shiranui.”  
  
“Awh cmon, don’t be like that. It just slipped out. You were being a brat too you know.” His hands were up and he was shaking his head in amusement.  
  
Sakura clenched her fist and turned her head with a ‘hmpf!’  
  
“Since we’re in the mood for sharing, I would like to note for the record that Sakura did take down the Akatsuki member singlehandedly. And as far as we’re both aware, the Iwa caravan had no idea what was happening.”  
  
“Honestly it was pretty bad they didn’t even realise there were S-ranked criminals following them.”  
  
Minato and Kakashi were quiet. They looked from the scroll on the desk back to the pink haired woman in the middle of the room.  
  
“It was luck for the most part. I knew what I was looking for and was able to get the drop on him. Literally. Then I had Genma swap places with me to play decoy until we could find another opening. When we did I was able to use the element of surprise again to take him down rather quickly. It never would have worked if I didn’t know what to look for. And it definitely wouldn’t have worked without Genma.” She threw her thumb over her shoulder but withheld her eye roll; this was going to unintentionally boost his ego.  
  
“How much do you know about the Akatsuki, Sakura-san?”  
  
“Well, only what I was able to find in your archives really. I have more knowledge of them from my timeline but there are potentially some major differences...” Realisation struck her like thunder and one foot stepped toward Kakashi, a frantic look on her face.  
  
“Is Obito alive?” Kakashi looked at her, trying to figure out her outburst. “Kakashi please, is Obito alive?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“He’s a teacher at the Academy these days though.” Genma piped in from beside her now.  
  
Sakura visibly relaxed but tensed again a breath later. “Wait then that means the massacre wasn’t where our timelines diverged.” She looked up at Minato. “You and Kushina are alive but Naruto still has the Kyubi inside of him.”  
  
“Yes... he passed to Naruto in birth. While it was unexpected, it seemed to be for the best. Kurama and Naruto have a relationship that no one can really explain.” The blond man explained casually from his desk.  
  
Sakura gave a light laugh. “Yes, they do don’t they. But that means Kurama never attacked the village or was taken control of. And with Obito still alive here, and you still having his sharingan, then somehow, it must’ve been when you were on the mission with he and Rin.”  
  
“You seem to know an awful lot, Sakura-chan.”  
  
She looked to Kakashi when he spoke, her cheeks pinking lightly. “My Kakashi and I are, were, close.  
  
“Is that so?” Kakashi’s arms were folded over his chest, a look of feigned disinterest on his face.  
  
Sakura cleared her throat. “Yes. And with this new information, I would take a guess that the Akatsuki here isn’t the same kind of threat but they’re gearing up to be. Hidan said he was going to get the two tails himself and he mentioned Sasori and his partner going for Gaara. That’s Sasori of the Red Sand and more than likely Deidara of Iwagakura. Sasori is the puppet master and grandson of Elder Chiyo. Deidara is a bomb master who has a really unique Kekkei Genkai. They’re both serious threats.”  
  
“More than likely?” Genma walked over to the desk to stand opposite Kakashi.  
  
“I only heard Hidan mention Sasori by name. He said Sasori and the kid so I can only assume it would be Deidara since that’s who it was in my dimension.”  
  
“Hmm, that is a lot of good information. And a lot to think on.”  
  
“Minato-sama, if I may, I’d like to accompany them to Suna. Sasori is a poison user and Gaara’s brother Kankuro almost fell victim to it himself. If I go with them and anything happens, I’d be close enough to handle it sooner and be able to prepare the antidote right away.”  
  
“With one confirmed kill from them, I was going to recommend she come with us also. It would be helpful to have someone who is familiar with the group and we could get a leg up on stopping them.”  
  
“I think you’re both right. Wait until we get word from the Kazekage before you depart, as I said before. Sakura-san, if you need to use the facilities and resources at the hospital to better prepare for your travel please do so. Genma, I expect a full mission report on my best in two days.”  
  
He sighed heavily. “Yes, Hokage-sama.”  
  
He stepped forward with one hand in his pocket. When he neared Sakura he put a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. “Good work today. Get some rest, you’re in high demand now it seems Princess.”  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled softly, glad the nickname was back. It felt nice to differentiate her Genma from the one here. And if she was being honest with herself, being on the receiving end of his flirtation here was nice too.  
  
“I’ll have my mission report for you by tomorrow afternoon Minato-sama.”  
  
“Thank you Sakura-san. Go rest now. You’re dismissed.”  
  
She looked from the Hokage to Kakashi still standing beside the desk. He stepped away and waved over his shoulder.  
  
“I’ll take my leave also if you don’t mind sensei.”  
  
Minato sighed heavily and amused. “Sometimes it really feels like you’re still just a kid Kakashi. And then I feel so old.” He shook his head and smiled.  
  
Sakura couldn’t help the small smile that formed on her lips. They seemed so carefree together, and that was something that she very rarely, if ever, saw from her Kakashi.  
  
They walked out the doors together and Sakura was only a little surprised that he turned up the steps to walk with her. Her stomach had little butterflies in it but she worked to squash them down as best she could. They stopped in front of her door after a few minutes.  
  
“Thank you for walking me to my room.”  
  
“Sakura?”  
  
She turned and found Kakashi’s face much closer to hers than she expected.  
  
“Yes?” She squeaked out. After clearing her throat she repeated, “Yes?”  
  
“How close were you?”  
  
Sakura’s breath caught in her throat. She stared at his exposed charcoal eye, trying to figure out what was behind it.  
  
“Sakura.” Kakashi breathed again, one hand ghosting fingers up her arm. “How close were you?”  
  
She wasn’t sure what prompted her to answer as she did. “Not as close as I wanted.”  
  
“Hmm..” Kakashi’s masked mouth inched closer to hers. “Good work today. Goodnight, Sakura.”  
  
“Mhmm...”  
  
She was shaken out of her daze when Kakashi smirked behind his mask and flash stepped away, wind whipping around her and ruffling her hair.  
  
She dropped her face in her hands and groaned. “Way to go Sakura.”  
  
She opened the door and stepped inside, going to write her report before cleaning up and going to sleep. 

  
\--  
  


Sakura woke early the next day. After she ate and readied herself she grabbed her mission report and headed to Hokage Office where pulsed her chakra and waited for permission to enter.  
  
“Come in.”  
“Good morning Minato-sama, Itachi-san.” She nodded and stopped in front of the large desk. “I have my mission report for you.” She placed the scroll on the desk and stepped back.  
  
“Was there something else Sakura-san?”  
  
“Well...” She fidgeted from foot to foot. “It’s officially been one month since I got here. I was thinking of contacting Katsuyu-sama but I don’t want to take up too much of your time.”  
  
Itachi stood just a little straighter like he was interested in the conversation.  
  
“Please by all means. Itachi and I were actually just discussing the very same.”  
  
“Oh, really?” Her gaze turned toward the second man who just looked steady in her direction.  
  
“Yes. I also mentioned how it’s been a month since your arrival and we have yet to hear anything.”  
  
Sakura agreed and exhaled. “Alright well, let’s see if there’s any more information.”  
  
She bit her thumb and signed the summoning jutsu, placing her hand on the ground and waiting for the smoke to disperse.  
  
“Sakura-san, it’s good to see you!” The slug turned her head to survey the room. “Minato-sama, Uchiha-san.” Both men bowed their heads respectively.  
  
“Katsuyu-sama, is there any update you have? How are things as well?” Sakura tried to keep the desperation out of her voice.  
  
“I’m sorry Sakura-san. With the war cleanup in full effect, there hasn’t been much time for study on this matter. Naruto-kun has been with Tsunade-sama to repair his arm. Kakashi-sama has been working with the other nations on treaties and alliances. It seems we are really in a time of peace.”  
  
Sakura felt her heart crack again but she smiled throughout. “I’m so glad! I’ve been doing my own research here but so far haven’t been able to find anything promising. If I do, I’ll be sure to let you know!”  
  
“Of course Sakura-san! You are brilliant and strong, we all believe in you and know you are safe. Tsunade-sama asked me to deliver this to you upon my seeing you again.” Katsuyu pushed a bottle out of her mouth and Sakura took it with a gentle laugh.  
  
“Expect Shishou to send a bottle of sake to show she cares.” Sakura turned it over in her hands, her eyes widening. “This is one of her best bottles!” She shook her head. “That woman... I’ll save it for when we figure out how to get back!”  
  
“Very well, Sakura-san. I shall hope to hear from you soon. Otherwise I think the amount of time passed is sufficient until our next conversation. It gives everyone time to collect their thoughts.”  
  
Hearing that Katsuyu thought it would be best to wait a month between their contact made Sakura’s smile falter but she schooled it half a second later. “Of course Katsuyu-sama, send my best to everyone please. And please thank Shishou for the sake.”  
  
The slug nodded to all three of them and poofed away. Sakura held her breath to collect herself and stood, exhaling as slowly and quietly as she could. She refused to acknowledge the bottle of alcohol shaking in her hands so she held it behind her back and out of site.  
  
“Thank you for your time Minato-sama, Itachi-san. Please let me know if you hear from the Kazekage regarding our travel arrangements. I’ll be at the hospital if anyone needs me.”  
  
“Of course Sakura-san.” Minato’s words were gentle and Sakura wanted to cry but she held strong.  
  
Her walk to the hospital was relatively quick, the stop to her room to drop off the alcohol being the only detour she made.  
  
Sakura spent several hours in the labs, putting together as many antidotes and labeling them as she could with the given ingredients. She also made sure to put aside as many of the ingredients she needed for Sasori’s poison should she need it. There were a couple of components that she would have to get in Suna but she’d take care of that when she had to. Finally, when Sakura checked the time, her stomach let out a loud growl and she sighed.  
  
“Alright, I guess that means it’s time to eat.”  
  
She cleaned up quickly and efficiently, storing her ingredients and bottled poisons in her scrolls and respective pouch before she hung up the white lab coat on the wall. She stopped when she got to the hospital door, noticing Itachi sitting on a bench, reading.  
  
“Itachi-san, is everything alright?”  
  
Itachi pocketed his book and looked up. The small smile he gave had Sakura’s heart beating just a little faster.  
  
“Oh yes. I just figured you might be hungry. So I was waiting for you to finish.”  
  
Her cheeks flushed. “That’s very kind of you Itachi-san. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long.”  
  
“Not at all. Please.” He stood and gestured for them to walk.  
  
They were quiet on their walk to the food stalls several streets over. Itachi broke the silence when they started seeing vendors.  
  
“How are you holding up here?”  
  
“I’m well, thank you for asking.” She gave a forced smile that fooled absolutely no one.  
  
“Sakura, it’s okay to not be alright.”  
  
They stopped walking and turned to look at each other. Sakura’s was surprised by the comment. She obviously didn’t know Itachi but she didn’t expect him to be so... welcoming. She smiled and looked down.  
  
“Thank you. It’s trying to say the least. But, I think I’m figuring it out okay.” When she looked back up she saw him studying her face and a small blush crept to her cheeks. “So what are you hungry for? There’s this great tonkatsu place I know about. I hope it’s around here, it’s one of my favourite restaurants.” She looked ahead with her hands behind her back.  
  
“Goma?”  
  
Sakura turned to her companion, her face broken out in a giant smile. “Yes, that’s the place! Can we go there?”  
  
Itachi stared for a second and then laughed. His face cracking into a wide smile and his eyes crinkled close. Sakura felt her stomach flutter but her embarrassment won over and she flushed with a pout.  
  
“We don’t have to...”  
  
“No, no please. Let’s go there.”  
  
Itachi controlled his laughter but the smile on his face stayed in the corners of his lips. When he noticed Sakura pouting he chuckled again and brought his finger up to poke directly over her diamond seal on her forehead.  
  
“It was a cute reaction, Sakura. Don’t be embarrassed.”  
  
The butterflies were back. She looked away quickly but kept a small smile on her lips.  
  
“Okay, let’s go.” She said quietly, happily.  
  
They got a table in the restaurant and looked over the menu. It was just like how it was in Sakura’s Konoha and she thanked whatever power was in charge of food for the familiarity. They just got their drinks and were chatting about the benefits of having a genjutsu user on four man teams when someone waltzed over to their table.  
  
“Sakuuraa-chaan!”  
  
Her head snapped up at the sound and she snorted at the sight.  
  
Shisui was standing in front of their table with one hand open and out and the other laying dramatically across his forehead.  
  
“Shisui-san,” she giggled. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”  
  
Itachi was just staring disinterestedly at the new addition.  
  
“My heart, Sakura-chan! It breaks that you wouldn’t come find me to join you two!” Shisui flopped over into Itachi’s lap, a hand still at his forehead. His other hand wrapped around Itachi’s shoulders like he knew the younger Uchiha would drop him to the ground if he didn’t secure himself.  
  
Sakura couldn’t help the laugh that worked it’s way up from her belly. She covered her mouth and held her stomach with the other.  
  
“My goodness Shisui-san, are you always so animated?”  
  
“Always.” Itachi answered for him.  
  
Shisui grinned, pulling himself out of Itachi’s lap and depositing himself into the chair beside his cousin.  
  
“So,” he started loudly. “Were you ever going to tell me about how you fell from the heavens and landed in our village?”  
  
Sakura choked on her drink and Shisui just grinned wider.  
  
“My apologizes Sakura-san. Kakashi and I saw fit to inform Shisui of your predicament.”  
  
“Oh? Well...” she coughed and cleared her throat. “Now that the cats out of the bag then I guess.” She paused for a moment considering. “Do you mind if we keep it as is though? Right now, there’s you two, Minato-sama, Genma and Kakashi who all know. That’s a lot for me to keep track of as it is.” She sighed.  
  
“What? You’re close enough to the two of them to just use their names?” Shisui gawked and put a hand over his heart. “I’m hurt Sakura-chan!” He turned to his cousin. “And you, dear cousin? Have you garnered her affections enough too?”  
  
Itachi just rolled his eyes and glanced at the woman across from them, smirking lightly at her pinked cheeks.  
  
“What would you say to that Sakura?”  
  
“Uhk! I. Am. Hurt!” Shisui smacked his head to the table and sobbed loudly.  
  
“Please Shisui-san, it’s not like that! And Itachi-san is just trying to get a rise out of you is all!” His energetic sobbing almost reminded her of Gai in a way, especially with the way he was drawing the attention of other tables. “If it really means that much to you, I will do my best to drop the suffix. Would that be alright, Shisui? Itachi?” She looked between both men and sank in her chair when Shisui popped up from the table, not a smudge on his face.  
  
“You’ll get used to him eventually Sakura, don’t worry. He’s very, exuberant.”  
  
“Yes, he really reminds me of Gai-sensei in that way.”  
  
“Maito Gai? That’s such a compliment thank you!” Shisui jumped up excitedly.  
  
“Sit down Shisui. You’re nowhere near as outgoing thankfully.” Itachi grabbed at his shirt and pulled.  
  
Sakura giggled again and the waitress came back for their orders now that the excitement had died down. When she walked away Sakura was trapped in thought.  
  
“Sakura?” Shisui pulled her from her trance.  
  
“I’m sorry, I was just thinking about something.”  
  
“Anything we can help with?”  
  
She looked at both men then, her brows pulled together. “I, I don’t know. Maybe. But I don’t want to step out of line in asking.”  
  
“I think you’re pretty safe there Sakura. You’ve pretty much got some of the most powerful men behind you in the village.”  
  
“And Genma.” Itachi sipped his drink causally.  
  
“Oh my gosh you’re just as bad as he is aren’t you Itachi?”  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
  
Sakura laughed and sat back, enjoying the reprieve in conversation.  
  
“It helps that we’re _close_.” Shisui wrapped his arm around Itachi’s shoulders again. His face leaned in toward the others jaw and Itachi turned his ever so slightly.  
  
Sakura knew she was the colour of her hair. Her brain immediately went to last night when Kakashi leaned into her.  
  
_“How close were you?”_  
  
A shiver crept down her spine without her permission and she could feel her mouth go dry. The thought of all three of them around her, whispering in her ears and over her lips was almost more than she could handle in a public place.  
  
“It would seem your modesty knows no bounds. Both of you.” She turned her head and crossed her arms to try and bring herself back to reality. She missed the look both men shared with her head turned.  
  
“Don’t worry Sakura, you just have to learn how to handle us.” Shisui’s voice dropped an octave and Sakura risked a glance at the two.  
  
The devilish smirk on one and the heat from the other definitely sent her imagination into overdrive.  
  
Thankfully a deity was watching over her and sent the waitress over with their food then and that seemed to be enough to break the spell. She let out a silent breath of relief and smiled at the familiar comfort food before her.  
  
“Itadakimasu!”  
  
Sakura almost cried when she took that first bite. It had been so long since she’d been able to indulge in this restaurant, even in her Konoha. With the constant threat of war and the increase in missions and then understaffing at the hospital, not to mention the war itself and then subsequently being transported here, it had been a while since she was able to actually relax and enjoy her food.  
  
“It’s as good as I remember. Thank you so much Itachi.” She sniffled and smiled happily across the table.  
  
Both men shared a look and just smiled at their companion.  
  
“Anytime Sakura.”  
  
“Hey, so what was it you wanted to ask about?” Shisui mentioned after they’d finished their meals.  
  
“Oh, right.” Her mood was serious again but she couldn’t be too upset. She’d realised not long ago that she would have to go to Itachi or Shisui at some point for more information. “Do either of you know about...” Sakura paused and steadied herself. “About the Rinnegan?”  
  
“It’s a myth.” Itachi answered immediately and Sakura winced.  
  
“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to overstep.”  
  
“Why do you ask about it?” The seriousness in Shisui’s tone threw her for a moment.  
  
“I think it might be able to help get me home.”  
  
Both men were quiet while they contemplated her statement.  
  
“It would seem you have more explaining to do before we can divulge any more information, Sakura.” Itachi placed some notes on the tabletop and stood. “We’ll discuss more when you return from Suna. That’ll give us time to get any scrolls together that might have information you’re looking for.”  
  
Sakura jumped at the bait and stood. “Can you also see what you can find about something called the World Tree? And the Infinite Tsukuyomi?”  
  
Itachi’s eyes narrowed at her requests but he just nodded his head. “If you’ll excuse me.”  
  
Sakura sighed and hung her head.  
  
“I wouldn’t worry about him too much Sakura. He’s just protective over anything to do with our clan. Particularly things that could have bad implications on us. We fought hard to keep our honor after Danzo and the almost coup. We’ve succeeded, obviously, but there was so much at stake for Itachi. It’s a sore spot.” Shisui rubbed at the back of his head. “Anything incriminating against the Uchiha doesn’t typically leave a good taste in our mouths.”  
  
“I understand. And I’m sorry again, I didn’t mean to make anyone upset. I’m just trying to get home.” Her last sentence was a whisper.  
  
“You will. Eventually, you will.”  
  
She chanced a look at the man standing before her. He sounded so confident, so sure of his statement that it was hard for Sakura to not believe it too.  
“Yes you’re right. I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please let me know what you think and if you have any questions please let me know and I’ll try to maybe answer them!
> 
> P.s. this is the longest chapter I’ve posted so far. Next one will be up before too long hopefully!


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn’t long until Sakura was making her way back to Hokage Tower, the summons from Minato informing her of the imminent departure.  
  
Inside the office Sakura saw Team 7, minus their third Momiji-chan, as well as Shikamaru. He looked as perpetually lazy as ever if not slightly irritated at the idea of having to travel.  
  
“The Kazekage had informed us that there have been sightings matching the description of Akatsuki on the furthest borders of Wind near Earth and Stone. Leaving today will give you the advantage of reaching Suna before they get there. Should you encounter any threat on the way, I expect you to assess the situation and plan accordingly in your decisions. You will leave in 2 hours. Dismissed.”  
  
The echo throughout was strong. “Yes, Hokage-sama!”  
  
“Sakura-san, if you’d please.” Minato gestured for her to wait behind.  
  
With a glance to Kakashi she nodded her head and stepped toward the desk. Once the doors behind her closed she spoke.  
  
“Is everything alright Minato-sama?”  
  
“I just wanted to touch base with you. How confident are you in this mission?”  
  
“Well... With Sasori, it was a difficult match. Without Elder Chiyo it would have been near impossible for me alone. If we have to fight him this time, I’m hoping she’s more than willing to help again but if she’s not, it’ll be difficult to find an opening. With the other one, Deidara, I’m not as familiar with his fighting style necessarily but I do know that he’s got a way to counter genjutsu. It’ll be trying but I think we can handle it. If Sasuke and Naruto are half as strong as they are in my world, and work well enough together, then I think there’s a good chance.”  
  
Minato nodded with his fingers curling under his chin in thought.  
  
“Uhm, can I ask why Shikamaru is tagging along on this mission?”  
  
That seemed to pull him from thoughts and he chuckled. “Officially, he’s a diplomatic liaison between us and Suna. Unofficially, Naruto told me he and Temari are secretly hitting it off so I’m just being nosy and trying to play match maker.” He gave a very Naruto grin and again Sakura could see how much of her friend was from his father.  
  
She laughed a little and smiled. “That’s good intuition you’ve got there, Minato-sama.”  
  
His eyes seemed to twinkle then and a grin broke out on his face. He nodded sagely, almost in a way Jiraya would when he had thoughts running through his head.  
  
“Ah, Minato-sama, if I may. Sending backup in the form of another team wouldn’t be frowned upon either.”  
  
The Hokage looked at her, seriousness coating his face and features. He nodded once and clapped his hands, bringing a smile to his face again.  
  
“Alright, well, away you go! You’ve got a mission to be on Sakura-san! Kakashi is team lead but you’ll be point on this since you’ve got the most information. Travel fast and well, and be sure to send a hawk when you arrive with any news.”  
  
“Yes sir!”  
  
Sakura made her way back to her room to pick up her mission pack she readied that morning. When she got to her door she paused, there was already someone in her room.  
  
She grabbed a kunai and stood with her back to the door. Slowly she cracked it open and when she had enough space she jumped in, her blade at the ready.  
  
“Yo.”  
  
Sakura slumped her shoulders and exhaled. “You coulda warned me you know.”  
  
“And miss the chance to see you attempt to cut my throat? Not likely.” His eye crinkled at her.  
  
She sighed and pocketed the blade.  
  
“So,” she crossed her arms. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
  
“What, I can’t just stop by and say hello to my favourite space-time jumping kunoichi?”  
  
She rolled her eyes and shook her head walking toward the kitchenette. “Hello.”  
  
“Hello!”  
  
Sakura could hear the smile in his voice and she huffed. Her fridge held slightly more interest than the man behind her and she grabbed some leftover rice and pork.  
  
“Alright you caught me. I had another reason for stopping by.”  
  
“You don’t say.”  
  
She kept busy heating up and plating her food. When she turned she gestured to ask if Kakashi wanted any, he just shook his head with a no thank you. She shrugged and started eating while leaning against the countertop behind her.  
  
“I wanted to talk to you about the mission.” She nodded and stuffed another bite of food in her mouth. “Are you going to be able to handle it?”  
  
She looked up and raised an eyebrow in question. After she swallowed she answered. “Why wouldn’t I?”  
  
“Well, for starters, we’ll be going to another village. Where you’ll probably know people, and if I’m guessing correctly then I’d say you’re familiar with the Kazekage at least.”  
  
Her eyes dropped. “Yes, and no. Gaara and I were never particularly close. Temari was part of a group of girlfriends so that’ll be something. And Kankuro and I... well...” she looked off and pouted her bottom lip just slightly.  
  
“Have a thing for puppet masters, huh?”  
  
Sakura flushed. “No! It wasn’t- uhg whatever. It won’t be a problem.” She turned to washed her emptied bowl in the sink. Kakashi stayed silent until the water turned off.  
  
“And with Naruto and Sasuke?”  
  
Sakura slowed her drying of the bowl, her thoughts twisting in her head.  
  
“It’ll have to be fine.”  
  
“Sakura.”  
  
She dropped the bowl in the dish rack, the chopsticks in a cup on the counter and turned around. “Kakashi.” Her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
He looked at her, unamused.  
  
“Naruto is easy going enough that he won’t think twice about things. But Sasuke is like his brother. He’s analytical and thoughtful. Though unlike Itachi, he’s more hotheaded and outgoing in his thoughts.”  
  
A sad smile graced Sakura’s lips and she looked down. “I can see that.” She sucked in a breath. “I’ll just have to be careful about what I say and how I say it. Travel there will be easy enough to deflect anything. If we’re traveling in formation I can bring up the rear with Shikamaru ahead of me. Sasuke, Naruto and then you leading. That way there’s a solid 3 days where the only interactions are when we have to make camp. Then I can always take first watch so there’s less chance of issues.”  
  
“You seem to have thought this out well.”  
  
Sakura smiled. “Thank you sensei.” Her smile faltered. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean.”  
  
“It’s alright Sakura, it was an accident.” He brought a hand up to stop her apology. “But I do wonder...” Kakashi took a few steps forward trapping her in the kitchenette against her counter. “Did your Kakashi like when you called him that?”  
  
He stopped less than an arms length away from her, his hands in his pockets and his upper body leaning forward slightly.  
  
“Kakashi...”  
  
“You turned Shisui down. Why?”  
  
Her eyes snapped up to his. “How do you-?”  
  
“We’re close.” He shrugged sending a smoldering look in her direction.  
  
“You three must be very popular with the ladies.” She folded her arms over her chest and eyed him suspiciously. That may have worked when Itachi and Shisui caught her off guard, but she wasn’t about to let it happen again with Kakashi.  
  
Kakashi just shrugged and creased his eyes in a smile.  
  
“Well, since you’re so sure there won’t be any problems, I’ll see you at the front gate in an hour.” Kakashi turned away and headed toward the door.  
  
Sakura was feeling cheeky so she answered back, “Yes sir!”  
  
He stopped and turned his head toward her.  
  
“Careful Sakura. _I_ like it when you call me that.”  
  
His eye crinkled again and before Sakura could say anything back he was gone. Her cheeks were flushed and she could tell her ears were pink too but she ignored it and pushed off from the counter to go freshen up before she had to leave.  
  
“These men are going to be the death of me here. You’d think they’d never seen a strong kunoichi before...”  
  
Sakura stopped in her tracks in the way to the bathroom, her eyes widening.  
  
“Oh my gods, they haven’t!”  
  
Her brain wracked through all of the women she knew that were part of the jonin sensei’s and only thought of Kurenai. She remembered Anko and knew she was a badass but if Sakura was honest, Anko was a bit brash and vulgar. And while she knew her Konoha 12, if everyone was part of it here, had several women that were gorgeous (Ino, Tenten, Hinata) this world hadn’t seen the things hers had. They weren’t war seasoned veterans that showed it in their posture, their eyes. Sakura was like the shiny new toy that all the boys wanted to play with because she was a new toy, effectively, and she was on their level.  
  
Sakura shook her head and sighed.  
  
“The only problem with that is, how wrong would it be for me to act on this information...?”

  
  


An hour later Sakura found herself at the village gates, packed for a two week mission and waiting for the rest of the team to show up. Shikamaru was the next one there, only a couple minutes early and they took the time to introduce themselves. Naruto and Sasuke strolled up together and surprisingly, Kakashi arrived quite literally, right on time.  
  
Naruto was busy talking to Shikamaru and teasing him about seeing Temari when a second group of people strolled up to theirs.  
  
“MY ETERNAL RIVAL!”  
  
Sakura groaned as quietly as she could. The amount of dejavu in this situation brought on a splitting headache.  
  
“Everyone, Team Gai will be accompanying as backup on this mission. Let’s all get along.”  
  
“Hello my name is Rock Lee and you are very beautiful please will you tell me your name!”  
  
A streak of green jumped in front of Sakura before anyone was able to move and she saw his hand outstretched entirely waiting for her own. Sakura smiled as politely as she could but the genuine feeling of amusement seeped into her.  
  
“Lee-san, it’s nice to meet you.” Sakura let his hand go and turned to Team Gai one at a time. “My name is Ketsui Sakura, it’s a pleasure to be working with you.” She gave a small bow and brought her eyes finally to Kakashi. Her eyes were trying to subtly plead to get going while her brain was working into overdrive on how to finagle their new party members into her plan.  
  
“Lee, she’s a jonin!” Naruto was poorly holding in a laugh.  
  
“Though her attire is less than convincing..” Sasuke muttered but it was conspicuously loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
“Now Sasuke-kun! What one wears is less important than if it helps them fight better!” Gai interjected before Sakura could argue.  
  
_Such a little shit._  
  
“Thank you Gai-sensei.”  
  
“Please Sakura-san! We are comrades and equals!” He struck a pose while he was speaking and Sakura was holding her hands up and laughing nervously to try and deter his oncoming enthusiasm.  
  
“Of course Gai-san! I didn’t mean to offend you! I merely meant to show respect to your team.”  
  
Rivers of tears flowed down the mans face and another pose followed quickly.  
  
“Your respect and youth are touching to my heart Sakura-san! I will henceforth show my respect and youth! SAKURA-CHAN!”  
  
Sakura hung her head in defeat and huffed silently. When she brought her head back up she saw Sasuke looking at her with a scowl.  
  
“That’s what you get for saying anything in the first place.”  
  
Kakashi brought the spine of his book atop Sasuke’s head less than gently and the responding flinch was satisfaction enough that Sakura only smirked at him.  
  
“Manners now, Sasuke-kun~” Kakashi crinkled his eye at everyone and pocketed the book again. “Right, now that introductions are finished. Move out!”  
  
Formation changed to accommodate their additional party but Sakura was please that she was still in the back. Gai was in the center with Naruto, in front of him was Sasuke and Lee with Kakashi in the very front. Neji and TenTen were in front of her and Sakura was pulling up the rear.  
  
They traveled a full day and a half before stopping for a quick bite to eat and some rest. Thankfully the complaining was kept to the minimum and Lee was keeping Naruto occupied with challenges whenever the blond got antsy. Sakura did feel bad though, part of her thought the pace and not stopping was her fault. But that evening they made camp just in the last bits of forest before the sand dunes entered their full 360 degree vision.  
  
“Man that was a grueling pace!”  
  
“If this really is Akatsuki that we’re dealing with, it’s better to be safe than sorry. We’ll get there earlier and rest once we make sure things are clear. I don’t want us to take our time and show up too late.” Kakashi folded his arms over his chest and looked over the younger members of the group, though avoiding Sakura in the gesture.  
  
As much as she knew he was right, she still couldn’t help feeling partially guilty either way.  
  
“We’ll sleep a full night here since it’ll be desert from here on out but if we keep good pace and don’t catch any storms, we should make it to Suna by nightfall tomorrow. Sakura will take first watch, Neji taking second. Then Gai, Sasuke, TenTen, Lee, and myself. We’ll each take an hour.”  
  
“Hey how come I don’t get to take watch?!” Naruto shouted from a log he was already sitting on.  
  
Kakashi looked at him with one eyebrow raised, thoroughly unimpressed. “Do I need to dignify that with an answer Naruto?”  
  
“I fell asleep one time Kakashi-sensei!”  
  
“And the one time you fell asleep happened to be the one time we were ambushed, dobe.” Sasuke came up behind the blond and smacked him upside his head. Naruto scowled, his hand coming up to rub at the spot.  
  
“I said I was sorry...” The mumbled reply was met with eye rolls and irritated sighs. Sakura however had to work to stifle her giggle.  
  
The evening passed by uneventfully and Sakura’s watch was over quickly enough. Neji, being the professional, pompous individual he was, barely said 5 words to her when informing her he was relieving her of her shift. Sakura was thankful but also smugly satisfied that the biggest upside to her plan was that she was going to be able to get 6 full hours of sleep before having to traverse the desert. She slept soundly that night indeed, waking up rearing and ready to go.  
  
Camp breakdown was quiet, everyone still rubbing sleep out of their eyes and mentally preparing themselves for desert travel. Sakura knew that running on sand was usually pretty difficult and tiring, especially if they’re were planning to make it across by nightfall.  
  
“When we hit the desert we’ll change to formation 3 and we’ll slow up only so much as to avoid sinking in too far. Everyone be sure to watch your footing and keep an eye out for anything.”  
  
“Alright! Let’s go see Gaara! I can’t wait to take a shower!” Naruto’s ever cheery outlook with underlying tones of desperation had everyone feeling the same.  
  
They all took off in the same formation as before. The trees cut out before too long and everyone found themselves with sand in between their toes very quickly.  
  
Sakura smiled but slowed herself down as she quickly realised she would overtake everyone with the way she knew how to run over sand.  
  
“Woah Sakura-san! How are you doing that?!” Naruto had glanced back at one point when their formation had changed and suddenly all eyes were on her.  
  
Their group slowed to a stop, everyone staring at Sakura’s feet. She looked down trying to see if something was on or near her, lifting her feet to see the soles.  
  
“SAKURA-CHAN YOUR YOUTH KNOWS NO BOUNDS!” Gai threw a hand across his forehead and another over his chest before giving her a blindingly white smile and two thumbs up.  
  
“Hmpf.”  
  
She held her frustration at Sasuke’s noise and shook her head. He was starting to get on her nerves that was for damn sure.  
  
“You don’t sink into the sand, Sakura-san. Your chakra control is beyond precise.”  
  
Though it sounded like a backhanded compliment Sakura wasn’t sure she’d ever get anything else from Neji so she smiled and thanked him.  
  
“Alright let's keep moving.” Kakashi stared hard at her for a moment before turning and taking off again.

  
-  


True to their plan they arrived at Suna with the moon high in the sky. It was a particularly dark night with a crescent moon not allowing for much light to illuminate their path but they made it all the same.  
  
Temari and Baki met them at the village entrance and after they promised there would be a meeting with Gaara first thing in the morning, they both insisted the entire group rest and recuperate in the mean time. They showed everyone to modest rooms in the guest suites of the embassy building where Sakura wasted no time in taking a long, hot shower to wash the sand from her entire being, and clonking out to sleep.  
  
The next morning everyone met for a nice breakfast in the common area and were then showed up to the Kazekage’s office where Gaara was waiting.  
  
Seeing Gaara welcome everyone with a small handshake and then turn to Naruto only for him to throw himself on the man in a hug that was all Naruto, was entirely amusing. Sakura held back her smile but the sadness that washed over her was a little harder to control on her features. Things like this, where she felt like a complete outsider instead of a friend to all of these people really made her miss her home.  
  
“We appreciate you coming, especially on such short notice. There have been reports of a pair of travelers wearing black cloaks with red clouds. They also have straw hats covering their faces so we can’t be too sure of who they are.” Temari stepped forward and began.  
  
Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest in thought.  
  
“If it is Akatsuki then you need to prepare the city. Strengthen your border defenses and keep extra guard with you at all times Kazekage-dono.”  
  
“While I appreciate the concern Kakashi-san, I don’t think an extra guard will be necessary. I’d rather the village be taken care of first and foremost.”  
  
“Kazekage-dono, it’s admirable that you want to take care of your people. But if anything were to happen to you, the citizens would be much worse off. You need to worry about your own protection as well as theirs.”  
  
Gaara looked at Sakura then, taking her in. “My apologies, I don’t believe we’ve met before.”  
  
Sakura held back a flinch and gave a small nod of her head. “Ketsui Sakura, it’s nice to meet you.”  
  
“Sabaku no Gaara, Godaime Kazekage.”  
  
“Naruto was singing your praise on the way here, Kazekage-dono.” Sakura smiled.  
  
“Awh c’mon Sakura-san! You can just throw me under the rug like that!” Chortles from the group only made Naruto flush more and get louder. “Really?! Fine whatever! Yeah, Gaara’s awesome, what’s so wrong about that?!”  
  
“Nothing Naruto, you’re just very rambunctious is all.” Kakashi crinkled his eye in the blonds direction. “About the two heading this way. We have reason to believe one of them is Sasori of the Red Sand.”  
  
“What? There’s no way.” Kankuro interjected. “Sasori has been missing for years, not only that but he’s presumed to be dead.”  
  
“Never presume anything when it comes to shinobi, Kankuro. You know that.” Gaara’s voice was strong. “If it is Sasori of the Red Sand, then we have to be sure he is dealt with. His smudge on Suna’s history needs to be eased.”  
  
“Kazegake-dono, I apologise if this seems out of place but if I’m able to, I’d like to speak with Elder Lady Chiyo while we’re here?” When he didn’t speak again she added, “It is in regards to the mission, I promise.”  
  
Gaara looked at her for a long moment, his hands behind his back.  
  
“I’m sorry Ketsui-san, Elder Lady Chiyo passed away mid last year.”  
  
Sakura stilled, her mouth partially open. She knew why it hurt as much as it did to hear that but still she questioned herself in her head. Sakura let her mouth snap shut and her eyes turned downward while she worked to push the pain from her chest.  
  
“How did you know Elder Chiyo?” Gaara’s voice was soft but curious.  
  
Sakura shook her head and steeled her nerves. “I- I didn’t. I only knew of her. My Shishou made sure to inform me of all the great people she could and Lady Chiyo was one of them.” She fell into a deep bow, one she knew Tsunade would smack her for but she couldn’t help herself in this moment. “It would be an honor to be granted permission to visit her grave, if time permits, Kazekage-dono.”  
  
Gaara seemed taken aback for a brief second before he recovered. “We would be honoured if you did Ketsui-san. I will accompany you myself today if you’d like.”  
  
Sakura raised herself up again, smiling. “Thank you, I would appreciate it. And please Kazekage-dono, Sakura is just fine.”  
  
Gaara nodded. “Of course Sakura-san. Now,” he turned to see Kakashi. “If you like to head to the look out tower they’ll be able to show you the general direction the travelers should be heading. They should also have a better idea of their tentative arrival time as well.”  
  
“Thank you, I’ll head there now.”  
  
Kakashi waited for Gaara to nod his approval before he and Gai were out the door without another word. Sakura fell back into quiet while she observed the rest of the conversations. Shikamaru and Temari were whispering to each other off to one side of the room. Naruto was talking excitedly to Gaara about something and Sasuke was rolling his eyes beside the two. Neji, TenTen and Lee were all crowing around Kankuro, discussing the best battle styles and what is more efficient against who. It was nice seeing everyone mingling even if Sakura was on the outside of it all.  
  
Before too long the conversations died down and Sakura found herself following Gaara out to the memorial stone that was etched with Chiyo’s name. He gestured with a hand for her to have a moment alone and stood back, hands going behind his back.  
  
Sakura smiled and ran a hand over the stone.  
  
“I did it Chiyo-baasama. I protected everyone just like you said. And I’ll protect them here too. While I can. Naruto saved everyone too. _Everyone_... I hope you got to live your days here enjoying everything in the way that you did.”  
  
Sakura let her hand fall and she took a step back. She noted Gaara in her peripheral but he was far enough away and Sakura was quiet enough that she was sure he hadn’t heard her. She fell into a bow and clapped her hands together as she stood.  
  
“Thank you.” She turned to smile at Gaara who nodded his head in agreement.  
  
“It’s very kind of you to take time out for her. She was a very solitary individual, only keeping the company of her brother. Though she did like a wayward prank here and there.” Gaara turned his head when he spoke like he was remembering a less than amusing thought.  
  
Sakura chuckled lightly.  
  
“That sounds about right. From what my Shishou told me at least.” Sakura looked to the wall towering over the city. “If you’d like me to accompany you back, Kazekage-dono-“  
  
“Gaara. Please. If you respect our elders enough to pay respects to their resting place then it would only be right of me to show you the same respect.”  
  
Sakura’s heart tugged in her chest but she nodded. “Of course Gaara-san, thank you.”  
  
He gave her a small but genuine smile and turned to walk back towards the city.  
  
“I appreciate your offer to accompany me back but I will decline. Kakashi-san should be at the lookout tower still. Please take care and we will talk again when there is more news of the situation.”  
  
Sakura agreed and waited for Gaara to be a little ways away before she turned and headed up to find Kakashi and Gai.

  


“Any sightings yet?”  
  
Kakashi and Gai turned to see Sakura just as she came into view on the wall.  
  
“Scouts saw two figures about two days walk that way.” Kakashi pointed toward the north east section of desert. “They fit the description of black cloaks with red clouds. There’s a taller blond man and a small, hunched figure who’s face is almost entirely covered.”  
  
Sakura’s lips pursed. “That’s them.” Her voice was low so only they could hear.  
  
“How can you be so sure Sakura-chan?” Gai was serious but the honorific made her want to laugh a little. She shook her head instead.  
  
“I familiarized myself with as much information as I could on the group. Descriptions of known members, possible locations. These people have to be stopped.”  
  
“Right. So what do you think?”  
  
“Well, the blond should be Deidara formerly of Iwa. He’s a bomb master. Don’t underestimate him. The other one. That’s Sasori.” Sakura tried to keep the venom out of her voice, she really did. Kakashi’s raised brow in her direction though told her she didn’t fully succeed.  
  
She shook her head and looked back out to the dunes, her brain working to come up with the best solution for the impending battles. When she turned back to the two men they were waiting expectantly.  
  
“I think it would be best for Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, and TenTen to go after Deidara. If the intel is right that he can cancel genjutsu, you’ll all still be able to overpower him with shear force. And with TenTen being a weapons master she’ll be good for long range support. Lee, Neji, myself and Gai can focus on Sasori. With Gai and Lee’s speed, as well as my strength, it should be enough for us to take down whatever he can throw at us.”  
  
Kakashi thought it over for a minute before he nodded. “Alright, plan of action is set. Now we just have to sit and wait.”  
  
“Actually...” Both sets of eyes turned to Sakura as she spoke again. “I don’t think we should wait. If we wait until they get close to the city, we risk the citizens and the architecture of Suna and I don’t want to put anyone else’s lives at stake. I think we should rest up completely tonight and go out to meet them part ways so we can take them by whatever surprise we can get. It would also give us a larger area to fight since we’d be further from the village.”  
  
“While you have a good point there Sakura-chan, it also puts us at a disadvantage. If we engage in the middle of the desert, and this is indeed Sasori, he’d have the skills and knowledge to potentially hold out on the terrain. We don’t have home field advantage here.” Gai had a hand on his chin in thought.  
  
Sakura was silent for a moment, deliberating. She turned around a few times looking for the guard station in their area and walked over to the table when she finally found it.  
  
“Here.” She pointed to something on the table top and the two men stepped over to her. “We can corral them toward the tree line here. Then we’ll be on better land and we have potential cover. If they’re about two days out with walking,” her finger traveled across the map to the tentative location of the enemy. “We should be able to cut them off here and force engagement to move us all here.”  
  
Sakura stared at where her finger was tracing over the map, outlining the battle plan. While it had been mostly Shikamaru’s job during the war until they all went to the front lines, Sakura felt more in her element than she had since she ended up in this timeline. She’d been able to help with tactical planning and battle strategies during the first half of the war and this brought her right back to that mindset.  
  
“What do you two think?”  
  
“I think,” Kakashi started, his lone eye also tracing over where Sakura pointed out. “That’s as good a battle plan as we can get.” He looked up at her. “Great work Sakura.”  
  
Sakura felt her ears heat up and knew her face was about to follow so she quickly cycled her chakra over her cheeks to stop the blood from rushing there.  
  
“Thank you Kakashi. Well, I think we should all get some rest then. If you’ll excuse me.”  
  
Sakura nodded to both men and headed back down towards the village. She was going to take full advantage of her time here before their battle tomorrow and she knew just where to go.  
  
-  
  
“Welcome traveler, what can I do for you?”  
  
Sakura smiled when she walked into the small cafe. Her eyes dipped closed as she took a deep breath, inhaling all of the amazing smells coming from the shop.  
  
“I was hoping I could get a tea. I’m told that you have the best in town.” She gave the woman behind the counter a knowing smile and reached for her money pouch.  
  
The woman was tall, with sandy brown hair that seemed to match most of the decor of the building and surrounding village. Her eyes were dark brown but soft in their intake of everything around her.  
  
“Best in town huh? Well, I don’t know about that but I’d be happy to get you a cup. Why don't you take a seat?"  
  
Sakura smiled and thanked the woman who turned and went to work making her drink.  
  
_Best in town where I'm from, at least. Kankuro was never wrong about this place. The tea in Suna has always been some of the best._  
  
Sakura watched as the woman mixed up some leaves, added in hot water over ice and stirred it up. Once the ice was melted and the tea thoroughly steeped, she strained the mixture into a second cup and added a spoonful of spices and a good helping of what looked like cream from a pitcher. Sakura could feel herself salivating at the thought of her drink.  
  
"Here you are, one Suna creamed tea!"  
  
Sakura gladly took the cup and sipped, relaxation and warmth seeping into her bones. She felt herself smile, her eyes closed to take in more of the feeling of familiarity.  
  
"So good..." She whispered. Her eyes opened and the sight of the woman behind the counter smiling at her made Sakura flush. "T-thank you so much for this. How much do I owe you?"  
  
"Please, the look of satisfaction on your face is enough. This one is on the house."  
  
"Oh, I couldn't-!"  
  
"You're from Konohagakure, right? Your headband looks like it has the Leaf symbol on it." She pointed to the top of her own head, indicating where she got the assumption from. "I'm Senji, nice to meet you!"  
  
Sakura smiled and took a small sip of her drink. "It's nice to meet you Senji. I'm Sakura, and yes, I am from the Leaf."  
  
"Well, then your payment for this is going to be telling everyone that comes from Konohagakura to stop in and try the tea! That way it really will be the best in town!"  
  
Sakura laughed, "Of course, Senji-san, I can do that!"  
  
The woman nodded and walked back behind the counter to clean up her work station.  
  
"Enjoy and take your time Sakura-san. You're welcome back any time."  
  
Sakura smiled down at her cup and exhaled softly. She looked up again at the sound of footsteps coming toward her.  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Kankuro? Ah, sorry, Kankuro-san, of course not, please sit." She gestured to the seat opposite her.  
  
"Thank you." He raised a hand and grinned at Senji behind the counter. Sakura heard the woman huff a laugh before she got to work again. "Gaara told us you went to Elder Chiyo's grave. She was a very private woman. How did you know her?"  
  
Sakura sipped her drink quietly. "I didn't know her, I only knew of her. I am the student of Senju Tsunade. She spoke of Lady Chiyo a few times when she talked about the war. Shishou always said that Lady Chiyo was a force to be reckoned with, someone fierce and battle ready, and dedicated. That she was someone worthy of respect, no matter that they were enemies."  
  
Senji came over and handed Kankuro a cup of creamed tea and headed back to the counter. Kankuro didn't say anything for a few minutes and they both enjoyed their drinks.  
  
"This place has the best tea in town."  
  
Sakura stifled a giggle behind a cough. "I can see that." She lifted her own cup in response and they gave a silent toast to the drink.  
  
"If you're going up against Sasori then you should know, he's one of the best, if not the best puppet master ever to exist. I have no doubt that anything he throws at you will be formidable and trying. But if you're half as good as your teammates are making you out to be then hopefully you'll be alright."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. She didn't realise that anyone was speaking praise of her, let alone anyone she was with.  
  
"Well, thank you for the heads up."  
  
Kankuro shook his head. "That wasn't the heads up. That was common knowledge. The heads up is to be on guard for _anything_. As puppet masters, there are usually a fair few tricks up our sleeves. Whether it's poison coated limbs, hidden jutsu within the bodies themselves, it could be anything." He looked at her, his eyes narrowing. "Kakashi said you're trained in medical ninjutsu?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "I’m well versed in poisons as well which might help us if that is the case. Tsunade made sure that her first apprentice Shizune, drilled the knowledge of poisons into my head."  
  
"Well, I'd be happy to bring you to our facility if you think it might help you prepare? If he is a poison user, then we'd more than likely have either the antidote or the components for the antidote at least."  
  
Sakura's eyes flicked away. _Or not..._  
  
She plastered on a smile however and said, "I would appreciate it. I can make sure I have the basics in case they're needed." _Not how I intended on getting the ingredients for the antidote but this will definitely work._  
  
They finished their drinks and Sakura followed Kankuro toward the hospital. After jumping a few hoops where the staff was less than thrilled an outsider was going to be in the inner workings of their facility, she was in the greenhouse behind the hospital.  
  
“So amazing, all the different plants you have growing in here...”  
  
“Yeah well, we make due with what we got.”  
  
Kankuro was standing by the door with his arms crossed over his chest. The irony wasn’t lost on Sakura that the first time she was in here was due to Kankuro being poisoned by Sasori. And now he was the one leading her in here to prepare for a fight with the very same person.  
  
“So, whats your action plan?”  
  
Sakura walked over to the patch of grassy herbs by a tree and bent to reach for a few handfuls.  
  
“I’m going to make sure I have the basics covered so if it’s a poison, I should be able to at least counteract it long enough for the battle. Then I can treat it when we get back here.”  
  
“The basics? You do realise that a puppet masters techniques are usually unique to each person right?”  
  
With her back turned Sakura rolled her eyes. “Yes, Kankuro-san, I gathered as much. But all toxins start out with certain bases and if I can cover at least a couple of them, we should be okay.”  
  
_It helps that I already know the antidote for this, as long as it’s the same..._  
  
“Well, I can’t tell if you’re confident because you should be, or if it could be your downfall.”  
  
She turned on her heel to glare at the man, noticing his smirk a little too late. “I’ll have you know that I am confident because I am the best medical ninja there is. Not only that but we are here to help you and your village so you’d think-“ Sakura stopped her huffy rant when Kankuro’s laughter reached her ears.  
  
“I thought you’d be easy to rile up but man, you just make it WAY too easy.” He had a hand on his stomach and the other bracing one of the metal beams of the structure.  
  
Sakura lifted a hand, her finger outstretched and her mouth popping open to argue. But she stopped. Her finger drooped and her mouth snapped shut, and then she started laughing too.  
  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be yelling at you. It’s been a stressful month and a half and honestly, I should’ve blown up way sooner than this.”  
  
“If this is you blowing up after a stressful month, I don’t wanna see what happens when you really do finally crack...” Kankuro chuckled lightly. “But it’s alright, I get it. We picked a job with a lot of risk and very little reward.”  
  
“You have no idea...” Her thoughts quickly sobered and she went back to picking up ingredients.  
  
“I’ll leave you to this then, Sakura-san. Let me know if you need anything and I’ll see to it.”  
  
Sakura nodded and thanked him but she couldn’t bring herself to look at Kankuro again. She waited until she heard the door close behind him to let out a shaking breath, a hand clenching too tightly on the herbs.  
  
“Soon Sakura. You’ll be back home soon.”  
  
She whispered it to herself more times than she could count while she set about preparing as basic of an antidote as she could, being sure to leave enough for a full serum should they need it upon their return.  
  
That night Sakura stayed holed up in her room. She let herself take a bath long enough for the water to turn ice cold, and then she replayed her entire battle with Sasori in her head several times, lulling herself to sleep with the empty promise of being home soon.  
  
The next morning Sakura woke well rested but anxious. They were taking the fight to the Akatsuki today. It could either go very well, or very badly.  
  
A knock at her door pulled Sakura from her thoughts.  
  
“Just a moment!” She shuffled around and pulled her shirt over her head, opting to finish getting ready after the impromptu visitor. She pulled the door open and startled. “Oh, good morning Kakashi. What can I do for you?”  
  
“Good morning Sakura. May I come in?”  
  
Sakura looked past him briefly on either side before she nodded and stepped aside to let him in.  
  
“Any news I need to know about?" She finally asked when she shut the door.  
  
"Nothing changed since we last spoke. I wanted to check in to make sure you were prepared for today. See if there was anything else you wanted to discuss."  
  
Her brows furrowed. "Not that I can think of. Are you checking in with everyone then Kakashi?" She folded her arms over her chest.  
  
Kakashi just shrugged and turned to look at her fully.  
  
"I'm putting not only my own life, but the lives of my teammates and friends in your hands today Sakura. Forgive me for being wary."  
  
Her heart jumped with a jolt of pain and her hands fell down to her sides.  
  
"I won't let anything happen to them. And even if something did, I would do everything in my power to fix it. I know I'm asking a lot of trust from all of you, but these people need to be stopped before your world goes through the same thing mine did. You don't need war here, not again. You have a seeming peace right now and I can't let that change while I have the ability to help. I won't let you lose anyone like we have." Sakura looked up, determination shining on her face.  
  
Kakashi nodded and sighed. "I believe you." He took a step toward her but stopped again. "When we get back to Konoha, I want you to train with me. Itachi and Shisui want some of your time also. Shisui said something about teaching you shunshin?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.  
  
Sakura blushed and looked away. "There were more pressing things to learn before war broke out. It was at the bottom of my list. Now I have time so why not learn from someone who's really good at it?"  
  
He chuckled and patted Sakura's head briefly as he walked past her. "It is a smart thing to do. We'll all train together then. I'm sure Genma would enjoy trying to show off as well."  
  
Sakura huffed out a laugh and shook her head.  
  
"We're meeting in Gaara's office in 20 minutes." And with that Kakashi walked out of her room without another word.  
  
Sakura took a moment to gather her thoughts before pushing them all aside and getting herself ready for the battle to come.  
  
-  
  
"So, you're going to them?"  
  
"Yes. I thought it would be the best course of action, Gaara-san. I didn't want to risk them getting too close to the village. There's no reason to put unnecessary risk to the villagers or the town itself."  
  
Gaara nodded. "Thank you. That's very thoughtful." He turned to Kakashi then. "I'll send a squad with you as backup."  
  
"I don't mind if they tag along, however we are going for the element of surprise here. If they can stay out of sight and keep hidden unless they are absolutely needed, that would be better."  
  
Kakashi walked up to the large desk where a map of the area had been laid down earlier.  
  
"We're hoping to intercept them here. A group of us will be stationed here," his finger pointed to the tree line a little ways off. "Where I'll attempt to goad Deidara into following me back to this area for an ambush. The other group of us will stay to worry about Sasori. Sakura is taking the lead on that fight."  
  
Gaara's eyes traced the areas Kakashi pointed out, his face hard with concentration.  
  
"Very well. I'll have a small group of Suna nin waiting here and here for possible interception if needed."  
  
They both looked at the map, contemplating anything else that might be necessary. Sakura finally spoke to break the quiet.  
  
"Thank you Gaara-san, we won't let you down."  
  
The rest of the Konoha group sounded off in agreement and before too long they were all headed out of the village.  
  
TenTen, Sasuke, and Naruto split off to get to the forest clearing in a roundabout way so as to not be spotted. Lee and Gai were already walking on their hands and talking about how they would walk the entire way like this until it was time for battle. Neji at least had the decency to look a little embarrassed by the two and hung back with Sakura and Kakashi for the duration of the walk.  
  
It seemed like several hours had passed before two black figured showed in the distance. Gai and Lee righted themselves and their entire demeanor shifted to much more serious in an instant.  
  
"Remember, the hunched one is Sasori, that's our target. Kakashi and Neji, you both move on Deidara and once he's going the right direction, Neji will circle back here to regroup with us."  
  
"Understood."  
  
After a few more minutes of walking, the figures took better shape and both groups stopped when they could clearly see and hear each other.  
  
"What's this, hmm? A welcome party?"  
  
"We couldn't just let you walk into Suna without an escort now could we?" Kakashi smiled at them.  
  
"You'll do well to let us pass." The hunched figured grunted out.  
  
"Unfortunately we can't do that, friends." Gai stepped forward.  
  
"You're all Leaf nin, hmm? We don't have business with you today yeah." The blond also stepped forward at the taunt.  
  
"It's a shame that we have seemingly urgent business with you."  
  
Kakashi didn't wait for anything else as he dashed forward, aiming at the blond with a kunai.  
  
Deidara jumped backwards, right in the direction they needed him to go. Neji rushed forward to help, a blade of his own in his hand. They pushed the blond back until he was running full sprint toward the trees.  
  
"Check in with you soon, old man!" The blond man seemed to laugh as he was led away.  
  
Sakura and Gai kept their attention on Sasori, not looking away for an instant.  
  
"Well? Are you going to attack me as well?" The gravely voice drawled.  
  
“Don’t rush in, Gai-san!” Sakura reached a hand out to try and grab at him but he was too fast.  
  
She watched as the green beast raced forward and dodged the poison coated tail that whipped up from beneath the cloak twice. The third time however, the tip nicked his upper arm. Gai shouted in pain but instead of retreating he grabbed at the tail with his bare hands and pulled.  
  
“Gai-sensei!”  
  
Lee tried to dash forward but Sakura was prepared that time and she was able to grab hold of the back of his suit before he could rush in too. Sakura finally let her attention stray when he noted Neji coming back toward the group. He looked like he wanted to run for his sensei but Sakura shouted first.  
  
“Stop! Don’t move, either of you! He’s been scratched by it. With the amount of poison seeping out of the tail we should be lucky it was just a scratch.”  
  
They watched as Gai pulled the top section of the tail off and flung it away. The joints were broken and splinters of wood poked out every which direction from the limb. Gai wobbled in his knees but caught himself before falling. He took a step back and Lee did shoot forward that time, grabbing the man before he could fall to the sand and running back to where Sakura and Neji were now standing.  
  
“Sakura-san, I’ve been hit.” Gai clenched his teeth together as he spoke.  
  
“He’ll be dead before you can make it back to the village, if you can at all that is.”  
  
The familiar scratchy voice sent tendrils of chills down Sakura spine and she turned to look at the thing across the field.  
  
“Lee, I can save him. But I need you to trust me.” She locked eyes on him, willing her determination and strength to shine through her gaze. “Can you do that?”  
  
Lee looked at his teacher who’s breathing was already starting to shallow out. His eyes slid back to her and he nodded.  
  
“Yes Sakura-san. I can do that.”  
  
“Good. Watch my back for 12 seconds.”  
  
Lee didn’t wait any longer before turning and standing in front of her, his back to her own.  
  
Sakura sighed and brought her hand up to Gai’s shoulder.  
  
“Heavy metal based. Okay.” Sakura let her hand drop as she reached into her pouch for a syringe of antidote. “This isn’t going to cure you enough to continue fighting but it’ll give you a fighting chance to get back to the village. I can make an antidote there. For now, sit down and do not get up. If you try to exert yourself then it’ll only help the poison circulate your body faster.”  
  
Gai gave her a thumbs up, his teeth shining in a smile until he winced and dropped the enthusiasm. Sakura stabbed the needle into his arm around the same area as the cut and laid him down on the sand using his backpack as a pillow.  
  
“You need to stay here.”  
  
Sakura didn’t wait for him to respond, her 12 seconds were up.  
  
She stood and twisted around, her seething anger and frustration dripping from her entire being.  
  
_I have near perfect chakra control. I watched Chiyo do this and I learned from Kankuro how to extend and maneuver my chakra strings with my fingers. I can do this._  
  
Sakura exhaled strong and brought one hand up by her hip wanting to keep attention away from herself. Slowly she pulled a kunai out of her pouch and laced a chakra string around the blade. As long as it touched the tail, she would be able to hold it.  
  
“Well? What are you children going to do?” The scratchy voice behind the cloth rasped.  
  
“Neji I’m going to throw a kunai in six seconds and I need to throw several at the same time.”  
  
He didn’t answer but exactly six seconds later he let four blades fly while Sakura tossed hers in with his. The broken tail, now tipped with three needles that Sakura could only guess were hiding in the joint areas, shot out of the cloak and whipped at all of the projectiles. Sakura felt when her string caught the tail though before the blade itself fell discarded to the ground. She resisted the urge to smile and kept her chakra loose so it wouldn’t alert the enemy.  
  
“That’s a pathetic attempt at starting a fight.”  
  
Lee shot forward and managed to dart around the tail but just barely. He aimed a kick at the face but only managed to push the bandana from the mouth before he had to withdraw to a safe position.  
  
“What is that?”  
  
“A puppet.” Sakura spoke up, anger lacing her voice. “Sasori of the Red Sand was a puppet master so that must be one of his creations. Be extremely careful.”  
  
Just as she spoke Lee dashed forward again with a fist raised. Sakura could see he wasn’t going to make his target without getting hit by the poison tail and she pulled her left hand up to shoot chakra strings at him. She caught the small of his back as well as between his shoulder blades and yanked back with a good amount of strength.  
  
“Lee-san!”  
  
The green figure skirted the tail again and was back beside the group quickly.  
  
“You’re no puppet master. Those are a poor excuse for strings.”  
  
“I never claimed to be a puppet master. I just thought I’d try something new.” She shrugged a shoulder and allowed a small smile; Sasori was still unaware of the string connected to the tail.  
  
“On my mark, run forward again straight at him Lee-san. I’ll be right behind you. Do not stop even when you see the tail coming at you.”  
  
Lee looked at her with determination. “Yes Sakura-san.”  
  
She appreciated his trust for a moment before nodding at him.  
  
“Now!”  
  
They both lunged forward at the same time, Sakura behind Lee.  
  
“This won’t work.” The strategy voice taunted, the tail coming forward. Just as Sasori moved to strike it froze. “What!?”  
  
“Lee, switch!”  
  
“Right!”  
  
Faster than she could blink he was behind her then and Sakura reared a chakra laden fist up. With the tail immobile she did just what she had the first time she fought the man and punched in the center of the back, shattering the puppet. She didn’t wait as she and Lee made their way back to their teammate.  
  
“Is that his real body then?” Neji spoke quietly as they watched a form shrouded in black stand from the wreckage.  
  
Sakura knew it wasn’t. She knew this is when the battle became serious. But she also knew she couldn’t just give this information away.  
  
“Never guess in battle. If you’re unsure of something, analyze the situation and act accordingly with the information you gather. Neji, what can you see with your Byakugan?”  
  
A moment of silence passed but Sakura kept her eyes trained on the figure ahead.  
  
“I don’t understand what I’m seeing. It’s like there’s an entire concentration of chakra in the center of his left breast. It’s not like a regular chakra network for a human.” He was shaking his head in confusion.  
  
“Then we should proceed under the impression that this might be a puppet of some kind too.”  
  
“Right.” Both boys answered.  
  
“Lee-san, I’m told you’re one of the fastest in the group?”  
  
“Yes Sakura-san, that is true.” His seriousness only betrayed by the slight wobble of appreciation in his voice.  
  
“When you’re given an opening, you need to get behind him and,” she wanted to be sure there was no way to connect information back to her. “Neji you said the center left breast?” He nodded and Sakura continued. “Get behind him and put everything you have into a killing blow to the upper left quadrant of his chest. Can you do that Lee-san?”  
  
“You can count on me Sakura-san.”  
  
She nodded and looked at the figure again. A hand had come up and was pulling the destroyed fabric away. The familiar red hair and piercing dead eyes from her past stared at the group. Sakura forced herself to not touch the scar on her stomach at the face but the grimace she couldn’t hold back.  
  
“He’s so young.” Neji’s voice sounded incredulous.  
  
“Remember, assuming this is the real him could be a downfall.”  
  
The two boys nodded and steeled themselves, returning to a fighting stance quickly.  
  
“That was impressive work, being able to break my puppet with one swing of your fist. But surely you know there’s more than just that.”  
  
They all watched as a hand dipped behind the cloaked back and re-emerged with a scroll. Sakura held her breath and as he unfurled it, the dread in her stomach thickened. She remembered this battle almost more than she remembered any other. This was a decisive moment for her, taking the life of another person for the first time. Though now, being able to look back on this moment, Sakura knew it was not only for the greater good but also because if she hadn’t killed Sasori, he would have killed Chiyo and then turned his attention on her. She had to kill him to save herself and the elder as well. It was much easier to swallow with that thinking.  
  
Not to mention, the amount of catharsis she was able to get now from a highly dangerous mission usually had her sleeping well for several nights in the least. And it laid way to her Anbu shadowing. Even if Tsunade didn’t let her a fully join. She would take what she could get with her head held high. Even if that meant having to kill everyone she’s already killed once before. Or twice depending on who she was referring to.  
  
“I will show you my most prized puppet yet. Be thankful you get to witness it before you die.”  
  
Sakura angled a foot back; if this was the kazekage puppet they would be in trouble for sure. She didn’t have an antidote to stop the poison mist that thing was capable of.  
  
“We need to make this as quick a fight as possible. Something tells me he’s got a lot more up his sleeves than we do.” Her voice was low and steady so only the two beside her could hear.  
  
“Neji, I want you to go full frontal assault. Lee you’ll follow in right behind him. If you can land a hit on the puppet he’s bringing out then do it. If not, follow through behind him for the killing blow. I’ll attack head on with Neji and keep chakra strings connected to both of you to pull you out if necessary. But that’s a last resort. If we can keep his attention on us, it should give Lee the opening he needs.”  
  
“Understood.”  
  
“Neji, see about going for the joints. The puppets may not have chakra points like humans, but their joints are infused with the puppeteers chakra to make them move. If you can sever the flow and hit the joints in the right spot, you should be able to dismember it.”  
  
“Right. On your mark then taichou.”  
  
Sakura watched as the scroll unfurled and the number 3 was shown. She held the curse in but adjusted her stance all the same. The area before him filled with white smoke and as soon as it dissipated, the kazekage puppet stood in the air before them.  
  
“The Third Kazekage. He was one of my first successful human modifications. The battle with him was a challenging one I’ll admit, but that made victory all the better. The best part about using his body and life source for my creation...” Black sand started trickling out of the mouth and into the sky around them. “He keeps his signature jutsu.”  
  
“Now!”  
  
The three shot forward with Neji in the front, Lee directly behind him, and Sakura off to the side. She was able to pose as a good enough distraction while she charged in from an angle, her fist going for the puppets arm. Neji reached first with his palm smacking flat against the chest. The puppet jumped backwards from the force but Sakura had its arm in her grip and pulled, severing the connection and tossing it aside.  
  
“How dare you!”  
  
Sasori was seething, his attention drawn to the two attacking his creation. Both of his hands were up, controlling the puppet and maneuvering it around Sakura and Neji while they both dodged as best they could. The iron sand around them was swirling angrily and swiping at their arms and legs, leaving gashes that trickled blood down their limbs. Sakura twisted around trying to see if Lee was near his mark. She missed the needlepoint of iron sand coming forward to pierce through Neji’s right thigh, his scream alerting her to the injury too late.  
  
Sakura jumped toward him dodging the claws of the puppet and the swirling sand. She caught him before he tumbled to the ground, supporting his weight on herself while she leaned his left side on her shoulder. She looked up just in time to see the kazekage puppet racing toward them, swords extended wooden limbs and poison coated senbon needles spraying from its mouth.  
  
Sakura danced around the needles making it back to where Gai was laying on the ground and depositing Neji beside him.  
  
“Stay here I’ll heal you when this is done.”  
  
He nodded and Sakura ran forward again. Her fist pulled back, pulling chakra to her knuckles and just as she was punching it forward the puppet stilled, blades centimeters from her skin. She looked up and saw Lee standing behind Sasori, a kunai inside a fist protruding from a broken cloak on the red heads chest.  
  
Sakura dodged forward and yelled, “Lee! Get back now!”  
  
Lee looked up to see her coming toward them and he pulled his hand free jumping backwards at the same time. He was half a second early in missing the blades that shot out from Sasori’s back, shredding the cloak to bits.  
  
“How...-?” Sasori was looking at Sakura when he spoke.  
  
“You won’t hurt anyone anymore.”  
  
She touched down in front of him then. Her hand reached forward and grabbed the cylinder container from the puppets chest. She crushed it in her fists, purple and red dripping down from the canister down her arms and to the ground where it pooled disgustingly between her feet.  
  
She waited as the light drained from the puppets eyes before she dropped the container to the ground and gave it a stomp just for good measure. She looked up to see Lee staring at the thing her foot was crushing.  
  
“You did good Lee-san.”  
  
He looked up and smiled at her but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I just killed him.”  
  
Sakura gave him a sad smile and look down at the puppet body that was the master just moments before. “Yes. You just saved all of us.”  
  
She didn’t look at him again as she pulled out a storage scroll. She sealed both the Kazekage puppet and the Sasori puppet inside before pocketing it back into her pouch.  
  
“Let’s check on Neji and Gai and then we’ll go from there.”  
  
Lee nodded and followed her back to where their teammates were sitting and laying on the sand.  
  
“Neji-san, I’m going to heal your leg now. I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention enough to help you.” Sakura sat down and brought her glowing hands to the boys thigh.  
  
He hissed in pain as the remnants of iron sand were pushed from the wound and stitched up behind it.  
  
“We all had our missions. You advised us admirably taichou. Thank you.”  
  
Sakura looked up at him stunned. That was a compliment. An actual compliment with respect from Hyuga Neji. She smiled at him and made sure to send an extra burst of cooling chakra through his wound to stem the pain.  
  
“You both did wonderfully. Thank you.” She pulled her hands away and gestured for him to stand.  
  
“You healed everything? From that one spot?”  
  
Sakura nodded. “I thought it would be better than making you wait.” She turned towards Lee who was sitting beside Gai. “Are you injured at all Lee-san?” When he shook his head Sakura walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. “He’ll be alright, I promise you that.”  
  
Lee looked up at her, considering her words. His eyes slid over to Neji who gave him a small nods of agreement before both pairs of eyes came back to rest of her.  
  
“I trust you taichou. What do we do now?”  
  
“Neji-san, can you sense where the others went with Deidara?”  
  
She waited a few moments while Neji scanned the area with his Byakugan. His eyes settled on the tree line in the distance and he smirked.  
  
“They’re done as well it seems.”  
  
Sakura nodded, impressed. “Lee-san, would you be able to carry Gai back to the village? He needs to be kept as still as possible and not jostled around. If-“  
  
“You can count on me Sakura-san!” Lee was up and giving her a thumbs up just before he scooped up his sensei and started off in the direction of Suna.  
  
Sakura sighed and shook her head with a small smile. “Neji-san, if you’d please follow him to make sure Gai makes it back alright? You should be able to intercept the Suna nin that followed for backup and they'll lead you back to the village. I’ll meet you at medical. If you get there first, tell the mednin not to touch him. I need to analyze the poison first.”  
  
“Yes taichou.”  
  
While he sped away Sakura rushed toward the clearing Team 7 and TenTen were resting. They all looked a bit worse for wear but Sasuke and Naruto looked particularly green.  
  
“Is everyone alright?” Sakura took in every figure, visually cataloging the injuries she could see.  
  
“Aah.” Kakashi was sat against a tree, his chest heaving and both of his eyes closed.  
  
Sakura reached down and pushed his hitai-ate down over his Sharingan eye. Kakashi’s grey eye snapped open at her and her cheeks pinked.  
  
‘Sorry.’ She mouthed at him. He just shrugged, which Sakura took as a good sign and let the tension fall from her shoulders.  
  
“So why do these two look like they’re going to vomit?” Her thumb thrust over her shoulder at the two boys.  
  
TenTen laughed from behind her and when Sakura turned she immediately knew why the boys were sickened. Sakura spat out a laugh of her own and stared at the severed head of Deidara that TenTen was holding up like some grotesque trophy.  
  
“Put it away!” Naruto shouted and tossed a hand over his mouth.  
  
TenTen tossed the head a Sakura and she caught it by the hair, her head shaking in amusement. She didn’t wait to seal that up in a scroll as well, heading towards where TenTen pointed for the body.  
  
“I take it you were successful then?” Kakashi’s lazy drawl was back.  
  
“Gai was hit. But he’s on his way back to Suna and I’ll prepare an antidote as soon as we get there. He’s been given a stabilizer that will hold him over until then but I’d like to hurry back. So, is anyone injured?”  
  
“Nothing a little time won’t heal.” His lone eye crinkled but he huffed as he stood.  
  
Sakura shook her head and brought a glowing hand to his upper arm, checking for anything out of the ordinary.  
  
“You used way too much chakra Kakashi.” He just shrugged and pulled out his book, sticking his nose in the folds.  
  
Sakura checked over the other three, being sure to settle the boys stomachs before they all headed back to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so terribly sorry at how long this chapter took. To be fair though, this is the longest chapter by far for this story coming in at literally just under 11k words. And we're still not entirely done with Suna yet. I don't plan for every chapter to be this long. Honestly I don't intend for this story to be that long but then it kind of got away from me and here we are now.  
> I am going to be honest with you all, I am not giving this story as much attention this month because I am so close to being finished with my other KakaSaku story that I can taste it! I started the other story first and I told myself I wouldn't post it until I was completely done with it and then I would upload once or twice a week until it was entirely published. This story just happened to pop in my head out of nowhere, with no planning, no outlines, nothing! And now I have a lot that I want to go into this, but not as much time as I would hope to give. I am not giving up one this! Trust me, I have a good but planned out now with several chapters, and even the sort of ending, already written that I just need to fill the inbetween. But I will get there! This is my 2021 goal. Both of my stories will be finished and posted to their entirety.  
> That being said, I am not going to give an estimate for when chapters will be up anymore. It stresses me out to tell you all one thing and then not make the date I gave.  
> SO the next chapter will be out... eventually.  
>   
> Thank you everyone for your kind words of encouragement and comments! I love reading them and replying! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and the badass that is Haruno Sakura!  
>   
> P.s. some of you might be upset that I had Sakura on the "sidelines" for this chapter instead of using her amazing strength and power to demolish her enemies. I would like to note that being a bamf isn't just about physicality, but also the fact that Sakura has BRAINS. That was glossed over so much in the anime and manga when one of the first things we learned about her as a character was that she was top of the class in academy AND she was able to answer every single question of the chunin exams when no one should have been able to. She is as much a tactician as Shikamaru, she just worked hard to be that way instead of having his natural gifts. So, I reiterate, BAMF.  
> Okay this is way too long, sorry. Hope you all enjoyed~


	9. Chapter 9

The run back to the village seemed much shorter than the trek out of it.  
  
Sakura didn’t stop when she passed the gates, heading straight for the hospital and meeting Neji and Lee where they were standing beside Gai’s bed. She nodded at the both of them before turning to the basin in the room and cleaning her hands and arms up to her elbows. By the time she turned back around several Suna medical nin were already in the room.  
  
“I did a field check and it seems like a heavy metal based toxin. I’m going to extract a small amount so it can be analyzed and an antidote produced.”  
  
“Understood. What do you need?”  
  
Sakura grabbed a paper from the counter behind her and jotted down several things, passing off the paper quickly. Her attention turned back to Gai on the bed and she walked over.  
  
“Gai-san, can you hear me?”  
  
She pulled a flashlight from pouch and checked his pupils. He was in much better shape than Kankuro had been when she got there before. But that only made sense considering Kankuro had been suffering for days while the poison wrecked his system. Gai only had a couple of hours to allow the toxin to fester currently.  
  
“I am, doing great, Sakura-chan!” He bit out through clenched teeth though he managed a thumbs up with both hands.  
  
Sakura chuckled and placed both hands over his torso, the faint glow of green shining between her fingers.  
  
“It looks like it’s slow moving at least. You can definitely feel the effects of it but it’s not anywhere near fatal. We’ll have you up and running in no time Gai-san.”  
  
“You can tell all that just from a quick glance?” One of the Suna nurses asked.  
  
“Yes, and once I get a sample of the poison I’ll be able to analyze it just as quickly. I’ve studied poisons for many years under the best.”  
  
Gai huffed, a wince sliding across his face. Sakura brought a hand back to his torso this time with a blue glow.  
  
“This should help you relax Gai-san. Just bare with us a bit longer. As soon as the staff gets back-“  
  
“Ketsui-san! Here you go.”  
  
A nurse ran in with a small bucket filled with a yellowed liquid.  
  
“Thank you.” She turned back to the man on the bed. “This is the fastest way for me to be able to help Gai-san, but I’m not going to lie to you, this is going to hurt.”  
  
“I can take it, Sakura-chan! Don’t you, worry!” He managed a toothy grin her way before his head fell against the bed with a thump.  
  
“How is he?” Kakashi’s voice came from behind her.  
  
She turned and was happy to see both boys beside him as well as Tenten.  
  
“Oh good, you’re here. He’s in pain, which is to be expected. But the poison is nowhere near fatal right now. It’s just a matter of getting a sample and mixing up an antidote.” Sakura was calm and it was thankfully not forced. This entire situation was so much different from when she dealt with it the first time. Though the poison wasn’t something to downplay necessarily, it also wasn’t near as bad as she’d seen before so she didn’t have to pretend to be calm about everything.  
  
“I need you all to help hold him down. I’m going to extract the poison from him and it’ll hurt. Now, hold him down and hold him down hard. Understand?”  
  
The three came up and help down one side while Lee, Neji, and TenTen held the other. One of the Suna nin brought a rolling cart beside her which now held the basin with the yellow liquid as well as an empty basin, and a third filled with clean water. There was also a single vial on the counter top which Sakura would be able to put the sample of poison in when she was finished with it.  
  
“Alright, hold him steady. I can only curb the pain so much.”  
  
Sakura brought one hand to the yellow liquid and pooled it around her greened palm. Her second hand was near the cut in Gai’s arm, faintly glowing blue to ease his pain while she could. The hand holding the liquid came up to his chest, pressing down for the concoction to seep into his skin. Gai flinched when it happened but started grunting in pain once the hand at his shoulder stopped glowing blue and started pulling the extracted liquid from the cut.  
  
“You’re doing great Gai-san.” The orb of liquid finished pulling from the wound and was suspended against her palm, flecks of purple swirling around.  
  
“Alright every, you can let go.” For good measure she brought her hand back to the torso on the bed and cycled pain relief through his entire body, only letting up when she saw Gai physically relax into the cushion.  
  
“Is that the poison, Sakura-san?” Lee’s question was tinged with curiosity.  
  
“It is. And like this, I can determine the chemical make up and...” Sakura pinched her eyebrows, focusing on the toxin in her hands. “And determine the components needed for an antidote.” She smiled and brought her other hand up to pull the poison flecks from the liquid.  
  
She deposited the yellow concoction into the empty basin and the poison remnants in the vial. After grabbing a second piece of paper and jotting several things down she handed it off to a nurse and told them to bring everything back immediately for the antidote.  
  
“That’s impressive.” Kakashi eyed the rolling cart next to the bed.  
  
Sakura was already back at the sink, cleaning her hands again.  
  
“Shishou is impressive. She’s the one that taught me how to do that. It was hell to learn and even harder to get right the first few times. Now it’s almost like second nature.” She shrugged and flicked her fingers off in the basin, grabbing at a cloth beside her to dry her hands and arms off.  
  
“As soon as I get the antidote mixed we should see the Kazekage. I want to give him the scrolls.”  
  
“Alright, I’ll go let him know.”  
  
After Kakashi left the room it wasn’t long before the Suna nin came back with everything she requested. Making the serum was much easier this time around, she’d had time to study and perfect it after the initial encounter with it in her world.  
  
“Will he really be alright Sakura-san?” TenTen asked when Sakura was done injecting him with the medicine.  
  
“Oh yes, he’ll be fine. In all honesty, with his tenacity, we could probably leave tomorrow. But I’m going to make him rest an extra day just to be sure.” She smiled amused at TenTen and it softened when she saw the relief in not only the girls body but also all of her teammates.  
  
“If you’d all like to stay a bit longer that’s fine but he does need his rest. Uninterrupted.” Sakura wagged a finger at each of them in turn before she turned and headed out of the room.  
  
“Ah, Ketsui-san. The Kazekage was looking for you when you were finished here. If you’ll please follow me.”  
  
Sakura nodded and followed the shinobi back to the embassy building and into Gaara’s office.  
  
“Everything go accordingly?” Kakashi asked from a chair.  
  
“Yup! He’s resting now and the antidote will breakdown the poison left in his system. He should be fine for travel by tomorrow but I’d like to give it an extra day just to be sure.”  
  
“Of course. Please stay as long as you need.” Gaara inclined his head in agreement and Sakura thanked him. “Kakashi-san said you have scrolls you’d like to deliver?”  
  
As if on cue, Kankuro, Temari and Shikamaru all strolled into the room.  
  
“Dinners ready if everyone’s hungry!” Kankuro yelled at the mostly empty room. “Oh. I thought everyone would be in here. Sorry.” His hand scratched at the back of his head and he smiled.  
  
Temari rolled her eyes. “Where is everyone?”  
  
“They were still visiting with Gai in the hospital. He was hit by some of Sasori’s poison but he’s been given an antidote and is recovering.”  
  
Kankuro seemed to sober then. “So it really was Sasori then?”  
  
Sakura pursed her lips. While she knew her Kankuro had ended up getting his hands on the Sasori puppet, she didn’t know how he initially reacted to everything. Now she was going to be able to give him not only Sasori, but also the Third Kazekage puppet that had been destroyed in her battle the first time.  
  
She reached for her pouch and pulled out the storage scroll, unfurling it on the ground and releasing it. Both puppets appeared in a puff of smoke on the ground.  
  
“But that’s-“ Kankuro started.  
  
“The Third Kazekage.” Temari finished.  
  
“It really is him. Sasori turned him into a human puppet. He’s able to use a jutsu called Iron Sand since it still maintains the Thirds chakra.”  
  
“Well, now there are two smudges of Suna history erased.” Gaara spoke from behind the desk, his fingers steepled in front of him.  
  
“The other one is Sasori’s body. There’s a hole in the chest cavity from where a container sat. It held Sasori’s heart and essence, all of his chakra. He turned himself into a living puppet.”  
  
“That’s morbid.” Shikamaru’s lazy tone cut through the tension in the room.  
  
“Yup. Anyway, I thought you’d be able to make use of them Kankuro-san. Sasori pulled out a very thick scroll when he summoned the Kazekage puppet into battle. I wouldn’t be surprised if there were more on the scroll if you could figure out how to safely release it. Also, there’s still plenty of poison coated components on both of these so be extremely careful. I left instructions for the antidote and the breakdown of this strand but I still wouldn’t tempt fate too heavily.”  
  
“You’re just, giving them to me?” Kankuro looked at her, astonished.  
  
Sakura immediately looked at Kakashi thinking she’d done something wrong. He just shrugged at looked back at Kankuro with a questioning eye.  
  
“Yes? I thought you’d want them. You’re a puppet master yourself, you said. Did you prefer I destroy them?” She slowly turned to Gaara who looked a bit amused.  
  
“You’re an interesting kunoichi Sakura-san. What my brother means to say is, thank you. This is very gracious of you. Is there anything we can do in return?”  
  
Sakura hadn’t been expecting that but it only made sense. She looked to Kakashi again who had his nose in his book, entirely unhelpful.  
  
“The only thing I can think to request is half the sample of poison I extracted from Gai-san. While it’s potentially unlikely to see this strand again,” she turned to glance as Kankuro when she spoke. “I’d like to at least add this to our archives and have an antidote readily available should it be of need.”  
  
“Of course. We wouldn’t have it any other way. Thank you again, Sakura-san. We owe Konoha a great debt of gratitude for your help in all this.”  
  
“We will be taking the other body back to Konoha however. Since it’s an actual body, the Hokage wished to be able to study it.”  
  
“That’s not a problem at all. Now, if there’s nothing further to discuss, we should gather everyone up and head to dinner. I’m sure you’re all hungry after the day you’ve had.” Gaara stood and everyone filed out of the office, only Kankuro staying behind a moment.  
  
Gaara looked at his brother who was hovering over the figures on the ground, then his eyes slid to Sakura who had stopped and was watching Kankuro from beside the door.  
  
“Feel free to meet us down there.”  
  
“Right, thank you Gaara-san.” Sakura waited until the door was closed behind him before she turned to the black clad man in the center of the room. “Are you alright, Kankuro-san?”  
  
“Yeah just, this is surreal. Those of us that study kugutsutsukai aren’t usually very willing to share many of our secrets that come along with it. And you’ve just given me the embodiments of one of the greatest Kage Suna has ever seen and the only known successful body of human puppet transplantation.”  
  
“If I had thought about it I wouldn’t have crushed the container beyond belief. Sorry about that.” Sakura scratched at her cheek.  
  
“That’s alright, it’s better that you did anyway.” Kankuro finally looked up at her. “Thank you so much Sakura-san.” Kankuro fell into a deep bow and when he lifted himself up she could see the dusting of pink under his purple paint.  
  
Sakura smiled as happily as she could to hide the loneliness that snuck into her body. “Of course Kankuro-san. I’m glad to be of help. Now cmon, let go eat! I’m so hungry I could probably eat more than Naruto!” She stretched her arms above her head and tapped the door frame as they exited the office.  
  
Dinner was pleasant. Thankfully Sakura was able to eat in peace as everyone else decided to take it upon themselves to recount the entirety of both fights. TenTen perked up when she got to talk about how she beheaded her opponent and Sakura held down a laugh when Naruto and Sasuke peaked a bit green again. She did notice that where Lee didn’t get queasy at the retelling, his grin did falter toward a morose smile. It may not have been an entirely peaceful era but there wasn’t a looming threat of war over this world. This generation didn’t have to grow up or get left behind like hers did.  
  
After dinner Sakura checked on Gai again, soothing any lingering pain and making sure he was in a deep enough sleep that his body was actually recovering. One of the nurses from earlier met her in the room and gave her a smaller vial containing some of the toxin which she stored in her pouch and thanked them for. She also provided them instructions and what to look out for throughout the evening and into tomorrow so she wouldn’t have to spend her entire day looking after Gai. She knew he would be completely fine but it never hurt to have all her bases covered.  
  
Sakura lay in the tub later that evening, her head resting on the edge and turned so she could look out one of the circular windows. Her room overlooked a good portion of the village but she was high up enough that she could clearly see the dark blue of the night sky dotted with sparkles of colour that you didn’t get in an overly abundant Konoha.  
  
Her hand traced down her chest, a soft sigh escaping her lips. When her fingers reached the scar over her belly Sakura shivered. She bit her lip and her eyes flicked to the bathroom door she’d left mostly open, and over to the bedroom door that she did lock before she came to soak.  
  
“It’s been a while...”  
  
Sakura brought her hand further still, gently running through pink curls. Her legs spread open pressing into the walls of the tub. Her mouth fell open just so when her index finger glided over her clit, the button already throbbing with need. It had been so long since she’d touched herself, longer still since she laid with someone. You took what you could in war, whenever you could. But she’d been busy as head medic and preparing for a front line assault that personal desire fell to the back burner. Add to that being tossed through a black hole and dropped into a world that was her own but completely different, where she didn’t exist and no one she knew, knew her, she was well overdue for some self love.  
  
Now though, in the comfort of a warm, relaxing bath with water that made her skin tingle from the aromatic oils she dropped in, now she could focus on herself.  
  
Sakura’s index finger swirled over her clit twice, then her middle finger came up to join and she rubbed them up and down, pinching at the button when it was between the tips of her digits.  
  
Her eyes drifted closed and several faces flashed behind her lids. Immediately her finger stilled and cold washed through her body, effectively stopping any pleasure she’d just been giving herself.  
  
“Goddamnit!” She growled.  
  
Seeing the faces of the four tormentors back in this Konoha hadn’t been unpleasant. It was seeing their comparable faces from her timeline that made her still. Itachi seemed so much older, and much more dead, when she’d met him. Genma still looked at her as a child it seemed. And Kakashi, her brain showed her Kakashi last, both of his steely grey eyes looking at her with concern, his face covered in dirt and scratches from when she saw him last.  
  
Sakura smacked the water, spraying it around the walls and floor before she fisted her hands in her eyes. It took her several deep breaths to stop the prickling of her eyes and when she finally felt calm enough she unplugged the tub, wrapped a towel around herself, and fell face first on the bed forcing herself into sleep.  
  
-  
  
The next day was uneventful. Sakura had woken up and showered, lingering in her room late enough that she would miss everyone at breakfast, and then she wandered around Suna most of the day. She’d stopped in to see Gai and thankfully no one else had been in there at the time. It seemed Gai had woken up that morning but she’d been lucky to catch him while he was napping now. A quick scan with her chakra showed that he was recovering beautifully and would be just fine for departure tomorrow.  
  
“There you are. No one’s seen you all day, we were a little worried.”  
  
Sakura froze, her entire body going rigid at the voice behind her.  
  
“Kakashi. I was... around. I was just checking on Gai-san and it looks like he’ll be fine for travel tomorrow. Our business in Suna is done it seems.” Sakura didn’t turn to him when she spoke, just continued fiddling with the items in the table before her.  
  
“Sakura, what’s wrong?”  
  
She took a deep breath and fixed her features for something casual then turned around to face him.  
  
“I’m just ready to get going is all.”  
  
She knew it was vague enough to be taken another way. She knew that Kakashi would recognize it also even though it wasn’t her intention.  
  
Sakura gave him a small smile and nodded. “Right, so dinner time and then bed. What time are you wanting to head back?”  
  
“We’ll leave just after breakfast as long as everything is fine with Gai in the morning. We’ll be able to break all three nights but we should be back in the village by the beginning of the week.”  
  
“Okay, sounds good. I’ll see you at dinner then?”  
  
Kakashi nodded and stepped aside for her to get out. He reached a hand out to her arm gently when she was right beside him.  
  
“You’ll get back, Sakura.”  
  
She flinched but gave him the best smile she could muster. “I’ll see you at dinner.”  
  
When she was a good few steps away she took several shallow breaths to calm herself, willing her body to stop trembling.  
  
Sakura didn’t go to dinner that night.  
  
-  
  
The morning of their departure Sakura woke early, her stomach forcing her awake with a loud groan.  
  
“I guess I deserve this.” Sakura mumbled into her pillow with a huff before she got up.  
  
A quick shower and a double check of her belongings and she was packed and ready to go. One of the best parts about her proficiency in fuinjutsu was that she no longer needed heavy, overstuffed backpacks to travel.  
  
With all of her belongings safely stowed in her pouches, along with her new additions, she left the room and headed for the common lounge for breakfast.  
  
“Morning Sakura-san!” Lee’s energetic voice washed away any hints of sleep and she plastered on a smile.  
  
“Good morning, Lee-san.”  
  
“Where were you yesterday, Sakura-san? No one could seen to find you?” TenTen asked while she seated herself in front of a large plate of food.  
  
“Ah, I was studying up on the poison from Gai-san and then I was checking in on him as well. I’m going to head there now actually after I eat-“  
  
“THERE’S NO NEED SAKURA-CHAN! YOUR YOUTH AND KNOWLEDGE HAVE SAVED ME FROM AN EXCRUCIATING DEATH!”  
  
Sakura winced and grabbed a plate to start filling it with the offerings the hot plates had.  
  
“Please Gai-san, there was no immediate danger. I’m very glad you’re alright though, were you discharged this morning then?”  
  
She was sure to keep her eyes on the different bowls and plates of food, scooping anything and everything her stomach told her to through her eyes. When her plate was good and full she made her way to the table beside TenTen.  
  
“Of course Sakura-chan! The nurses assured me that everything was cleared and you would be able to take care of anything should I need of it on our way home!”  
  
Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke all walked into the dining area then. Kakashi’s eye comically widened when he saw Gai and he turned to try and make an escape.  
  
“Nope, I don’t think so Kakashi-sensei.” Sasuke grabbed at the mans collar and dragged him in the rest of the way. He let him go unceremoniously beside the green clad man and went with Naruto to the buffet tables.  
  
“MY DEAREST FRIEND AND RIVAL! It was so kind of you to check on me during my stay in the hospital! So cool of you to make sure your friends are taken care of!” Tears tracked rivers down Gai’s cheeks and Kakashi only sighed.  
  
“Yes, yes. We’re all very glad you’re alright. Everyone eat up, we’ll be leaving once breakfast is over.”  
  
There was loud bickering between the boys and an eating contest between Kakashi and Gai that commenced once everyone sat down. Gaara and his siblings came in towards the end of the meal and seemed to immediately regret it. Sakura got up to thank them for their gracious hospitality on behalf of everyone. Gaara smiled at her and Kankuro’s small blush warmed her belly even when the professional attitude of Temari helped to sober her thoughts.  
  
Sakura and her teammates were off shortly after, running at a leisurely pace across the sand with hopes to make it back to forest by nightfall.  
  
They were able to make camp in the very outskirts of the tree line they made it into and Sakura assumed her first watch position. It was thankful there were so many of them as watches only lasted an hour and they were still able to get enough sleep for the next days run.  
  
By the third night they were finally in Konoha territory and they relaxed just a bit more in their run towards the village. Sakura should have known though that with Kakashi, Gai, Naruto, Sasuke and Lee all on the same team however that the relaxed peace wouldn’t last.  
  
They _were_ going to stop for the last night and make it back to the village early tomorrow. They _were_ going to take it easy and be able to rest from the last three days of straight of running. But Gai challenging Kakashi to see who could get to Konoha first, and then striking the nail in the coffin by saying his entire team could make it back before Kakashi’s... Well, that was how Sakura found herself running as if her life was in danger and making sure her, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi all made it past the village gates before the green beasts and their companions.  
  
“Alright,” Heavy panting stopped Kakashi from saying anything else. “We’ll, meet tomorrow... dismissed.” He had his hands on his knees bent over trying to catch his breath.  
  
Sakura laughed so hard she was coughing from lack of air.  
  
“Sakura-chan’s youth... knows... no bounds!” Gai gave her two thumbs up from his spot on the ground he was laying but that only made her laugh more.  
  
“She’s guna... hyperventilate!” Naruto huffed.  
  
Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes, her hand on her stomach. “I’m winded, but man are you guys outta shape!”  
  
All eyes stared at her as she kept laughing, her tear streaked face pink with joy. She shook her head and tried to calm herself down which worked, until she saw the look of absolute annoyance from Kakashi’s one grey eye, glaring at her.  
  
“I’ll see you all tomorrow, I desperately want a shower. Good night!” She walked off muttering about old men and their kids chuckling and giggling to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know this chapter wasn’t long and doesn’t have too much in it but there is more coming. The next chapter is just about finished and I promise there will be plenty to come as far as content goes. Be prepared for a time jump or two with this story by the way. I’ll be sure to point them out as best I can but we’ll see how it goes.   
> Also, I would like to remind everyone that this story is rated E for Explicit for a reason.  
> There was a bit of a tease this chapter but lemme tell you, there is plenty more to come! (Lol pun~)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and I’m going to shamelessly add that I posted a KakaSaku story called Requests the other day and if you’d like to check it out I definitely wouldn’t mind.(;
> 
> Thank you for all of the love and support you’ve shown for this story thus far!
> 
> With love,  
> -Aster.(:


End file.
